the queen of the horsewomen
by setsuna05
Summary: Shaolan, Eriol et Tomoyo sont dans la même classe, un jour ils voient une nouvelle: c'est Sakura. Malgré leurs effortsSakura restera froide, surtout envers les garçons... plus tard nous apprendrons pourquoi elle agis comme ça, et qui elle est réellement..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre1: la nouvelle **

Un jeune garçon se promenait dans les couloirs de son lycée lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

Fille: Li!

Il se retourna lentement, encore une fille!

Li: oui?

Malgré qu'il lui avait parlé durement la fille continua

Fille: tu es libre en se moment?

Li: non

Fille: allez tout le monde sait que tu as rompu avec cette écervelée de Motoko!

Li: si j'ai rompu avec une écervelée ce n'est pas pour en reprendre une!

Il partit laissant la fille qui bouillonnait de rage. Malgré qu'il soit froid avec les filles, celles-ci ne le lâchait pas, dès qu'il ne sortait plus avec personne, une fille vient et lui demande de sortir avec! La plus part du temps il en reprenait une pour avoir la paix avec les autres, mais il ne l'aimait donc sa ne durait pas longtemps.

Garçon: hey Shaolan!

Shaolan se retourna sourire au lèvres lorsqu'il entendit cette voix bien connu. La voix

appartenait à un garçon de grande taille, musclé, ses cheveux était noir avec des reflets bleutés, il avait des yeux bleu foncé qui était comme des miroirs, il avait une expression paisible sur son visage, il était tout comme Shaolan un garçon très apprécié par les filles mais lui, à la différence de Shaolan, était avec une fille depuis plus d'un an et ils s'aimaient toujours autant!

Shaolan: Eriol! Comment vas-tu?

Eriol: bien! Et toi? Comment se sont passé tes vacances?

Shaolan: pareil chaque année!

Eriol sourit

Shaolan: tu es toujours avec Tomoyo?

Eriol: oui!

Shaolan: sa ne te lasse pas? Tu n'as pas envie de changer un peu?

Eriol: non pas du tout!

Fille: heureusement pour toi!

La fille s'avança vers eux, elle était élancé et grande mais pas autant qu'Eriol et

Shaolan, elle avait des long cheveux noir, et des yeux tirant vers le violet. Elle était belle. Eriol sourit lorsqu'il la vit, il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Une fois que leur baisé prit fin Tomoyo s'adressa à Shaolan

Tomoyo(souriant): Shaolan, j'aimerais que tu n'essaie pas de me retiré Eriol!

Shaolan sourit à son tour

Shaolan: t'inquiète c'était juste pour savoir s'il ne se lassait pas, parce que moi je me

lasse vite de mes copines!

Eriol(prenant Tomoyo dans ses bras): c'est parce que toi tu n'es pas amoureux!

Shaolan: peut être!

La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna et ils partirent tous en classe. Ils avaient de la chance, ils étaient dans la même classe. Eriol et Tomoyo se mirent à côté au fond et Shaolan se mit à la table juste à côté, comme ça, s'ils s'ennuyait ils pourraient toujours se parler. Ils étaient tout trois de très bon élève, du coup ils s'ennuyaient souvent en classe, les professeur les laissaient parlés tant qu'ils ne dérangeaient pas la classe. Une fois que tout le monde se fut installés le professeur principal entra.

Prof: bonjours à tous! Je suis Kôhei Mikami! Je serais votre professeur principal ainsi que votre professeur de Physique, Chimie. Avant de commencé avec les carnets de liaison et autre paperasse nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, elle vient d'Asakusa, entrée mademoiselle.

Une jeune fille entra, elle était grande et mince, ses longs cheveux miel lui arrivait à la taille, ses yeux étaient aussi vert que des émeraudes. Elle était tellement belle que tout les garçons chuchotaient et que la plus part des filles lui lançaient un regard noir.

Prof: voici Sakura Kinomoto. Voyons ou nous allons te placé….( il parcoure la classe du regard et s'arrête sur la place à côté de Shaolan) Vous allez vous placé à côté de Monsieur Li, levez vous monsieur Li.

Shaolan se leva et Sakura passa entre les rangs pour allez jusqu'à sa place. Elle dégageait un tel charisme que tous les élèves ainsi que les professeur ne put s'empêcher de la regarder…Elle, en revanche, ne regardait personne d'autre et lorsqu'elle s'assit elle sorti ses affaires sans prêté attention à tout les regards posé sur elle.

Prof: bon je vais vous distribué le règlement intérieur, votre carnet, votre emploi du temps et se que vous attendez tous: vos professeur!

La matinée passa rapidement. Et tout les amis se retrouvèrent à la pause.

Shaolan: c'est pas vrai on a encore Grincheux!

Tomoyo rigola.

Eriol: notre chère professeur de science!

?:? vous avez la grosse vache?

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir trois fille au visage d'ange, l'une avait ses cheveux

coupé au carré, l'autre avait des couettes et la dernière avait un ruban dans ses

cheveux, elle s'appelait respectivement Naoko, Chiharu et Rika.

Shaolan: oui! Vous aussi vous l'avez?

Rika: non, heureusement d'ailleurs!

Tomoyo(souriant): même toi tu ne l'apprécie pas!

Rika: oui, c'est une des prof les plus nul que l'on a jamais eu!

Naoko: et c'est elle qui a le plus de surnom!

Ils continuèrent de discuté lorsque Tomoyo vit la nouvelle un peu plus loin, elle marchait seule…

Tomoyo: est-ce que sa vous dérange si je demande à la nouvelle de manger avec

nous?

Tous: non

Tomoyo(interpellant Sakura): Kinomoto-san!

Sakura tourna la tête.

Tomoyo: ne reste pas toute seul! Sa te dirait de manger avec nous?

Sakura(dur): non…

Et elle partit.

Eriol: eh bien, c'est la première fois que je vois une nouvelle refusé de mangé avec

nous!

Tomoyo: oui mais peut être qu'elle devait déjà manger avec quelqu'un….

Ils finirent tous de déjeuné puis ils partir en cours, il commençais par le français

**C'est ma toute première fanfiction ! Ensuite il y a eu Trap ! J'ai décidé de les publier sur se site aussi donc ne vous étonnez pas que le style soit plus maladroit et tout ça ! Dites moi tout de même se que vous en pensez ! merci ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre2: fort caractère!**

Ils arrivèrent en premier, ils s'installèrent au fond exactement comme dans la classe précédente. Ils étaient tout les trois en train de discuté lorsque la nouvelle rentra dans la classe. Ils se turent immédiatement, Sakura pris place tout au fond, croisa les bras et attendit. Un malaise commença et augmenta de plus en plus. La tension était à son maximum lorsque Tomoyo repris la parole.

Tomoyo: heu… Kinomoto-san?

Sakura la regarda

Tomoyo: désolée si tout à l'heure je t'ai paru impolie…

Sakura(dur): tu ne m'as pas paru impolie.

Tomoyo fronça légèrement les sourcils

Tomoyo: alors pourquoi parles-tu toujours aussi durement?

Sakura: pourquoi pas? En tout cas vous êtes mal à l'aise à cause de ma présence alors lorsque je serais dans la même pièce que vous faites comme si je n'étais pas

là.

Tomoyo: mais sa ne se fait pas!

Sakura: eh bien tant pis!

Tomoyo allait répliquer lorsqu'un bruit la fit se retourné. Sakura se leva et avança à pas de loup dans la direction du bruit. Elle ouvrit soudainement la porte et elle se

trouva nez à nez avec un garçon.

Sakura(dur et froide): si tu as cours dans cette salle rentre à la place de resté devant la porte comme un imbécile!

Le garçon entra en lançant un regard noir à Sakura, celle-ci fronça les sourcils et lui barra la route.

Sakura: c'est quoi ton problème au juste?

Garçon: mais t'es tarée!

Avant qu'on ai le temps de dire « ouf » Sakura gifla le garçon avec une telle violence qu'il tomba, le coin de la lèvre en sang.

Sakura: je ne supporte pas qu'un petit garçon comme toi me manque de respect!

Le garçon se releva et s'assit à sa place. Après l'incident tout les élèves rentrèrent au fur et à mesure. Puis le cours débuta. Le cours devint rapidement ennuyeux et

Tomoyo parla avec Eriol en chuchotant.

Tomoyo: je n'arrive pas à y croire! Tu te rend compte de la puissance de sa gifle pour qu'il tombe et saigne?

Eriol: oui c'est impressionnant! Surtout qu'elle l'a fait à un garçon!

Shaolan: elle est bizarre cette fille! Déjà elle refuse de manger avec nous et après elle se bat avec un gars!

Prof: vous remarquerez que les plus grand écrivains sont des hommes, M. Li, donnez moi un auteur français.

Shaolan: Victor Hugo

Prof: excellent! Et M. Li connaîtriez vous une auteur capable de rivalisé avec Hugo, dans ses romans?

Shaolan: heu………non je ne vois pas… désolé

Prof: se n'est pas grave! Vous n'avez pas put trouvé car il n'en existe pas! Les femmes ne sont pas faites pour écrire! Retenez ceci mesdemoiselles….

Sakura leva la main

Prof: oui mademoiselle?

Sakura: selon vous à quoi son bon les femmes?

Prof(étonné): pardon?

Sakura: vous nous dites que les femmes écrivains n'existe pas, hors il y a plusieurs femmes qui sont de bonne écrivain comme Mary Higgins Clark ou Agatha

Christie, alors je me demandais selon vous à quoi serve les femmes dans le monde.

Prof: eh bien, pour toute les corvées on ne peut pas dire que les hommes sont meilleurs que les femmes mais pour le reste, elle ne serve à rien.

Sakura: je vois et que ferais les hommes si les femmes n'étaient pas là? Parce que sans les femmes, les hommes ne pourraient pas se reproduire, ils seraient idiots. Et

puis votre mère monsieur, était elle femme au foyer? Je ne pense pas, je crois plutôt qu'elle n'était pas là souvent et que vous avez été éduqué par votre père qui lui

ne travaillais pas.

Prof: arrêtez sa suffit! Nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de l²'utilité des femmes et de mon enfance! Nous sommes en cours de français!

Le professeur se tourna vers le tableau et chacun put l'entendre se moucher bruyamment. Shaolan, Eriol et Tomoyo se retournèrent et virent que Sakura avait un

léger sourire.

Shaolan(chuchotant aux deux autres): elle a un fort caractère!

Le cours se finit rapidement ainsi que le reste de la journée, à la sorti Sakura se trouvait non loin de Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan lorsqu'un garçon l'aborda.

Gars: salut!

Sakura: s'lut

Gars: je sais que tu viens d'arrivé mais j'ai envie de sortir avec toi!

Sakura: et moi je n'en ai pas envie…

Le garçon ne se laissa pas abattre et plaqua Sakura contre un mur et se pencha pour l'embrasser mais avant que leurs lèvres se touchent Sakura donna un violent

coup de genoux dans l'entre jambe du jeune homme puis elle en donna un autre dans le ventre et pour finir, elle le poussa en arrière.

Sakura: ne refait plus jamais ça!

Et elle partit très en colère. Shaolan qui avait assisté à la scène se retourna vers les deux autres, il n'y avait aucun doute, à leurs expression eux aussi avait vu se qu'il

s'était passé.

Shaolan: oui elle a vraiment un fort caractère!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3: filature ratée**

Le lendemain Shaolan faisait sa route habituelle pour aller au lycée lorsque sortant d'une rue, Sakura sortit. Elle avait revêtu son uniforme et regardait rêveusement les arbres. Shaolan la trouva très différente, d'habitude elle était toujours dure et froide mais en ce moment, elle paraissait tendre, gentille en fait elle semblait beaucoup plus sociable! Elle était comme sa jusqu'à se qu'elle arrive devant le lycée, là son visage rêveur se durcit et devint aussi impénétrable qu'une roche. Il la suivait toujours et il s'arrêta au loin lorsqu'il Sakura s'arrêtée devant la classe, au début elle avait l'air étonnée puis son visage se radoucit tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ces lèvres. Elle fit demi tours et Shaolan en profita pour regarder se qu'il se passait dans la classe. Tomoyo et Eriol étaient dans la salle seuls, profitant de se moment de solitude ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Shaolan attendit qu'ils aient finit de s'embrasser puis il entra.

Shaolan: salut les amoureux!

Eriol: bonjour!

Tomoyo: bonjour, comment ça va?

Shaolan: bien, vous ne devinerez jamais se qui est arrivé!

Eriol: quoi?

Shaolan: tu sais la nouvelle qui est aussi froide que de la glace, eh ben je l'ai croisé en chemin! Et elle n'avait cette expression dure qu'elle a habituellement! Elle

regardait les arbres avec une expression rêveuse, ce n'est qu'en arrivant au lycée que son visage c'est durcit! Et puis elle est arrivée ici et elle a du vous voir vous

embrassez parce qu'au début elle avait l'air étonnée et après elle a sourit!

Tomoyo: tu…. Tu veux dire que toi et elle vous nous avez vu?

Shaolan: oui! Mais moi ce n'est pas la première fois!

Eriol: et si se soir on essayait de la suivre discrètement?

Tomoyo: sa ne se fait pas mais j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur elle…

Shaolan: je suis d'accord.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Sakura et les autres n'arrivent. La journée se passa sans encombre (Sakura n'avait frappé ou insulté personne), lorsque la fin

des cours sonna, Shaolan, Eriol et Tomoyo suivirent Sakura tout en restant discret. Ils leur sembla que Sakura n'avait rien remarqué mais lorsqu'ils allaient tournés

dans la rue ou Shaolan l'avait aperçu se matin Sakura (qui s'était caché dans un arbre) leur tomba dessus.

Sakura: vous pouvez arrêtez de me suivre!? Sa devient lassant!

Shaolan: on ne te suit pas! On allait chez moi! J'habite un peu plus loin dans la rue!

Sakura leva un sourcil, dubitative.

Sakura: mouais, bye!

Elle tourna à l'angle de la rue sous l'œil des trois compagnons. Ils attendirent qu'elle soit hors de vu pour laisser échappé un soupir de soulagement.

Tomoyo: on a eu chaud! Heureusement que tu as inventé cette excuse Shaolan sinon on était mal!

Shaolan: oui, mieux vaudrait qu'on aille tous chez moi au cas ou et après vous pourrez rentré chez vous.

Ils étaient sur la route lorsqu'Eriol les interrogea.

Eriol: vous aviez vu qu'elle avait remarqué qu'on la suivait?

Tomoyo: non, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle ai eu un doute!

Shaolan: moi non plus! Elle est très forte parce qu'on était discret! C'était même la première fois qu'on était si discrets!

Eriol: oui mais je ne comprend toujours pas comment elle a fait pour savoir qu'on était là! Elle n'a pas ralentit, elle ne s'est pas retournée une seule fois et on ne

pouvait pas voir nos ombres ou nous du coin de l'œil!

Shaolan: et en plus on avait caché nos aura!

Eriol: c'est assez étrange….

Tomoyo: bon moi je rentre chez moi, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous suit.

Eriol: je te raccompagne, à demain Shao!

Tomoyo: passe une bonne soirée! On se voit demain

Shaolan: à demain!

Il regarda Tomoyo et Eriol partirent main dans la main. Ils les adoraient tout les deux, Eriol était son parent et bien qu'au début il ne l'aimait pas maintenant ils étaient

inséparable, et c'est grâce Tomoyo qu'il était ami avec des gens bien, qui ne le rejetais pas ou qui n'était pas intéressé par lui juste pour ses dons ou sa popularité! Il

rentra à son tour.

Wei: bonjour maître

Shaolan: bonjour Wei, ma mère est elle là?

Yelan: je suis ici mon fils.

Shaolan: mère je dois vous demandé quelque chose.

Yelan fronça les sourcils

Yelan: dans se cas allons dans mon bureau.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sobre ou tronait en plein milieu un immense bureau.Ils s'assirent chacun sur une chaise.

Shaolan: mère, aujourd'hui nous avions décidé avec Eriol et Tomoyo de suivre une jeune fille. On avait dissimulé nos aura, on se tenait à une distance idéal pour ne pas être vu mais on ne sait pas comment elle a réussit à remarquer qu'on la suivait, nous n'avons aucune idées de la façon dont elle s'y est prise, avez-vous une idée mère?

Yelan: as-t-elle des pouvoirs?

Shaolan: elle les cache peut être mais en tout cas elle ne s'en sert pas!

Yelan réfléchit un long moment

Yelan: je n'ai aucune idée, si elle a des pouvoirs c'est facile mais si elle n'en a pas, c'est dans l'impossible


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: en dehors du lycée**

Shaolan se réveilla aux aurore et il commença son entraînement, il fit du jogging puis il fit des arts martiaux. Il était en train de déjeuner lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Wei: allô? Oui, un instant. Maître Shaolan, mlle Daidjoui souhaiterais vous parlez.

Shaolan pris le combiné.

Shaolan: oui?

Tomoyo: bonjour! Que dirais tu de venir au parc aujourd'hui Eriol sera là aussi bien entendu, sa pourrait être sympa!

Shaolan: oui et je pourrais vous parlez de quelque chose en se concerne hier!

Tomoyo: d'accord, alors on se rejoins au parc dans 10 minutes?

Shaolan: okay!

Shaolan raccrocha, pris sa veste et sortit. Il arriva rapidement au parc.

Eriol: salut!

Shaolan: salut! Tomoyo n'est pas là?

Eriol: non, elle habite un peu plus loin que nous alors c'est normal que sa prenne plus de temps, elle sera là vers(il regarda sa montre) 15h30.

Ils attendirent donc Tomoyo en parlant de tout et de rien. Vers 15h30 Tomoyo arriva un panier sous le bras.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as pris dans le panier?

Tomoyo: bah on va goûté non? Alors j'ai pris une nappe, des boissons et du gâteau!

Eriol: je ne pensais pas que tu voulais goûté ici!

Tomoyo: c'est plus sympa!

Tomoyo déploya la nappe prêt d'un arbre et il s'assirent dessus.

Tomoyo: alors qu'est-ce que tu as appris par rapport à hier?

Shaolan: j'ai expliqué l'histoire à ma mère et je lui demandé son avis, elle m'a dit que si elle avait des pouvoirs alors il y avait une explication mais que si elle en avait

pas, c'était impossible.

Tomoyo: cela voudrais dire qu'il y a une magicienne en plus dans cette ville?

Eriol: peut être, il ne faut pas tiré de conclusion active, on ne sait jamais!

Tomoyo: si c'est le cas, se sera la première magicienne que je vois! Tiens! Mais c'est elle!

Eriol: ou?

Tomoyo: là-bas, elle est prêt du cerisier géant! Elle est belle!

Shaolan et Eriol se retournèrent dans la direction indiqué par Tomoyo et ils virent Sakura, elle semblait très différente de celle du lycée, elle portait un mini short en

jean avec une ceinture à rayure noir et blanche. Son haut était composé d'un débardeur noir avec de la dentelle au niveau de la poitrine et un autre haut blanc qu'elle

avait boutonné au niveau des côtes, elle avait des botes noir. Ses cheveux étaient relié par une pince se qui laissait voir sa nuque, quelques mèches pendait joliment

de chaque côté de son visage. Elle regardait dans tout les côtés.

Eriol: c'est vrai qu'elle est joli.

Tomoyo: on dirait cherche quelque chose.

Shaolan: peut être qu'elle va utilisée ses pouvoir pour retrouver la chose qu'elle a perdu…qu'est-ce que…?

Shaolan ne finit pas sa phrase qu'un petit chaton se lova contre lui. Il était blanc, au niveau de chacun de ses yeux il était marron, sa queue était marron elle aussi

avec quelques rayures plus foncés.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!!!!!

Chat: MIAMIAMIAOU

Ils caressèrent tous le chaton mais malgré sa ils virent que Sakura arrivait vers eux. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près elle se baissa et caressa le chaton

Sakura: tu m'as fait peur, Shinnosuke… Ou étais-tu?

Chat: MIAMIA

Sakura sourit. Puis elle releva la tête.

Sakura: désolée si mon chat vous a dérangée…

Tomoyo: il ne nous a pas dérangé, et il est très mignon!

Sakura: elle…

Tomoyo: c'est une femelle?

Sakura(souriant): oui, je trouve que c'est mieux que les mâles…Ils ont mauvais caractère!

Tomoyo(rigolant): un peu comme les hommes!

Sakura rigola.

Eriol: c'est pas très gentil sa Tomoyo!

Sakura(dur): mais c'est vrai!

Sakura pris Shinnosuke et partit.

Shaolan: vous avez remarqué que c'est lorsqu'elle parle avec des garçons qu'elle devient plus froide?

Eriol: maintenant que tu le dit…C'est vrai que tant qu'elle ne nous avait pas vu elle souriait et riait mais après que j'ai parlé, elle a parlé durement et elle est partit!

Tomoyo: en tout cas, elle est trop mignonne! Déjà au lycée elle est belle mais avec ses propres vêtements elle est encore plus belle! Tu ne trouve pas Shao?

Shaolan: si elle est très belle.

Eriol: comment ça se fait que de là-bas elle a pu entendre son chat d'ici?

Tomoyo: lorsqu'il a miaulé!

Shaolan: ou encore quand Tomoyo a crié…

Eriol: moui….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre5: enlèvement**

**Le lendemain**

Sakura arriva en même temps que Shaolan, Eriol et Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: bonjour Kinomoto-san!

Sakura: bonjour!

Ils rentrèrent tous en classe et attendirent le professeur. Les cours passèrent tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Le cours de science arriva très vite.

Prof: eh bien?? Vous voyez les courants du golf stream sont des courants froid…

Sakura: madame vous vous trompés, ses courants sont chauds

Prof: oh non! Vous devez la main pour prendre la parole!!! Et si c'est pour dire des bêtises ça ne sert à rien!!

Sakura: mais se ne sont pas des bêtises! Un bon professeur vous le diras!

Tout les élèves sourirent.

Prof: je ne suis pas une bonne professeur c'est ça?

Sakura: pour ne pas savoir que le golf stream est un courant chaud oui!

Prof: prenez vos affaires!!! Vous êtes renvoyez!! Et vous en entendrez parlez croyez moi!!

Sakura pris paisiblement ses affaires et sortit. Elle attendait devant la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et que Shaolan apparu avec son sac. Sakura le regarda surprise.

Shaolan: cette peau de vache m'a renvoyé!

Sakura souria doucement. La fin des cours passèrent vite. Sakura était l'une des dernière à sortir et elle entendit/

Eriol: tu dois rentrée toute seule avec Shao on a notre entraînement…

Tomoyo embrassa tendrement Eriol

Tomoyo: ne t'inquiète pas…

Elle sortit et Sakura poursuivit son chemin. Tomoyo était sur la route lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta et que plusieurs hommes en sortirent, ils l'encerclèrent et

commencèrent à la frappée, sous les coup elle tomba dans les pommes. Sakura qui tournait dans la rue juste au moment Tomoyo tombait rentra dans une grande

colère. Elle s'approcha des hommes , et en envoya un contre un arbre.

Sakura: vous avez pas honte de vous en prendre à quelqu'un de plus faible que vous? Vous êtes dégelasse!

Homme: faites taire cette garce!

Les hommes s'approchèrent de Sakura mais celle-ci sauta en l'air et rattérit sur les épaules d'un homme, elle ressauta mais toujours sur le même homme sous le

choc il eu des vertèbre déplacé, ensuite elle donna de violent coup de pieds aux autres. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous K.O, Sakura pris Tomoyo dans

ses bras et la porta jusque chez elle. Elle l'installa sur un lit et lui nettoya le visage, elle était couverte de bleue et d'ecchymoses, mais elle était en vie. Tomoyo remua

un peu, Sakura mis une main protectrice sur la tête de Tomoyo. Celle-ci se réveilla

Tomoyo: je suis ou?

Sakura: tu es chez moi, ne t'inquiète pas et repose toi…

Tomoyo: mais… et les hommes de tout à l'heure?

Sakura: je m'en suis occupée…

Tomoyo sourit faiblement

Tomoyo: merci….

Sakura: dors… et appelle moi si tu as besoin d'aide.

Sakura sortit de la pièce et tomba sur une jeune femme très belle, elle était blonde aux yeux bleu, grande et mince.

Femme: alors comment vas-t-elle?

Sakura: elle va mieux….Mito se soir je sors, si elle m'appelle je l'entendrais mais je ne veux pas que les autres soit au courant de sa présence ici, d'accord?

Mito: vous pouvez comptez sur moi! Shimme!

Sakura: arrête! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelle comme ça! Et arrête de me vouvoyez!

Mito: d'accord!

Sakura: autre chose, appelle chez elle et dit à sa mère de ne pas s'inquiéter qu'elle dors chez une amie…

Mito: okay! À demain!

Sakura sourit et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla puis elle enfila un pantalon de cuir, et un bustier de cuir également. Elle pris deux Saï et sortit dans la

nuit tombante.

………………………………………...

Eriol s'inquiétait, Tomoyo ne répondait pas au téléphone. Il était 20h lorsqu'il appela sur son fixe.

Femme: allô?

Eriol: madame Dadjoui? C'est Eriol Hiragasawa!

Sanomi: ho bonjour Eriol! Pourquoi appel tu?

Eriol: eh bien je voulais savoir si Tomoyo allait bien….

Sanomi: oui, elle va bien, elle dors chez une amie.

Eriol: ah, elle a du éteindre son portable pour ne pas être dérangée, merci et au revoir!

Sanomi: au revoir.

Eriol raccrocha et ferma les yeux. Il essayait de localisé l'aura de Tomoyo mais il n'y arrivait pas, elle semblait comme…morte.

………………………………………...

Sakura se rendit dans un building, elle passa par une fenêtre et elle continua son ascension en assommant les personnes qui la voyait. Elle arriva rapidement à la pièce

qui l'intéressait. Deux personnes discutaient et elle écouta leur discussion par la porte entre-ouverte.

Personne: comment ça vous l'avez laissez s'échappée?!!!

Homme: mais monsieur, une fille est apparue et elle nous a tous mis au tapis, après elle a du prendre la fille…

Personne: vous n'êtes que des incapables! Se n'est pourtant pas dur de kidnappé la fille de Sanomi Dadjoui!

Sakura(en entrant): lorsque je suis là, si!

Elle envoya son Saï dans le cœur de l'homme. Puis elle s'approcha de l'homme qui semblait être le cerveaux de l'opération.

Personne: que puis-je pour vous charmante demoiselle?

Sakura fronça les sourcils, cet homme se fichait d'elle! Il n'avait pas eu l'air étonné ni effrayé lorsqu'elle avait tué son acolyte. Elle se déplaça avec une telle rapidité

que l'homme n'eu pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'elle était déjà sur lui, son Saï son la gorge(de l'homme).

Sakura: je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi! Pourquoi vouliez-vous enlever la fille de Sanomi Daidjoui?

Personne: c'est un bon moyen de pression sur sa mère…

Sakura: et pourquoi vouliez vous mettre mme Daidjoui sous pression?

Personne: parce que nous ne voulons pas qu'elle sorte son dernier model de portable! Si elle fait ça la compagnie sera ruiné! Je préfère avoir des problèmes de

justice en enlevant sa fille plutôt que de voir ma compagnie ruiné!

Sakura: je crois que c'est ce que vous allez avoir!

Sakura retira son Saï de la gorge de l'homme et lui donna un coup de tête qui l'assomma, ensuite, elle l'emmena jusqu'au centre de police le plus proche. Elle le

laissa sur la porte avec une cassette montrant ses aveux. Puis elle repartit chez elle


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre6: le vrai caractère de Sakura**

Sakura en rentrant chez elle décida qu'avant de se coucher, elle irait voir comment allait Tomoyo. Elle entra silencieusement dans la chambre et vit Tomoyo qui dormais paisiblement.

Sakura(pense): heureusement que j'ai pu intervenir, ces hommes l'ont battus et même si on la soignée on voit tout de suite qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien… Il faudra que

demain elle reste encore ici pour que son état s'améliore.

Sakura sortit et croisa Mito

Mito: alors tu sais qui a voulu l'enlevé?

Sakura: oui il est à la police en se moment…. Comment ça c'est passé?

Mito: eh bien du moment ou tu es partis jusqu'à maintenant, elle a dormit.

Sakura: elle restera ici demain, il faut qu'elle se repose bien, tu ne diras rien aux autres d'accord?

Mito: oui mais…

Sakura: oui?

Mito: pourquoi tu agis comme si tu n'avais pas le droit de la ramener? C'est une fille et en plus c'est toi, notre chef qui l'a ramener, tout le monde serais de ton avis!

Sakura: je sais mais je veux que Tomoyo voit le moins de monde possible, on ne sait jamais!

Mito: je vois… Bonne nuit!

Sakura: bonne nuit à toi aussi!

Elles partirent chacune d'un côté et s'endormirent rapidement. Le lendemain matin Sakura alla voir Tomoyo.

Sakura: comment vas-tu?

Tomoyo: mieux, je peux retourné aux lycée…

Sakura: non, tu restes ici encore aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas prendre de risque, tu es encore trop faible!

Tomoyo: mais sa doit vous dérangez!

Sakura: non sinon je n'aurais jamais dit que tu devais rester… je dois y aller, reposes-toi bien!

Tomoyo: attends!

Sakura: oui?

Tomoyo: Eriol va s'inquiéter s'il ne me voit pas aujourd'hui…

Sakura: ne t'inquiète pas pour ça!

Sakura sortit.

………………………………………...

Shaolan arriva vers Eriol.

Shaolan: salut!

Eriol: bonjour…

Shaolan: ça va pas?

Eriol: il faudra que je vérifie quelque chose avant de t'en parler…

Shaolan(inquiet): d'accord.

Le fait qu'Eriol était inquiet en disait long: quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Ils allèrent en cours tout les deux et leur professeur fit l'appel.

Prof: donc il n'y a qu'une absente et c'est mlle Daidjoui

Shaolan regarda en direction d'Eriol et vit celui-ci encore plus inquiet qu'auparavant.

**À la pause **

Shaolan et Eriol se parlaient près d'un arbre à l'écart de l'école

Shaolan: alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Eriol: depuis hier je n'ai pas à Tomoyo au téléphone ni sur son portable ni sur son fixe, sa mère m'a dit qu'elle dormait chez une amie mais je n'arrive pas à la

localisé! Elle est comme morte! Et puis ce matin, elle n'est pas là non plus!

??: ne t'inquiète pas…

Sakura sortit de derrière l'arbre.

Sakura: elle va bien

Eriol: je peux savoir comment tu le sais? C'est toi qui a apelée sa mère et qui a dit que Tomoyo dormait chez toi?

Sakura: je n'ai pas apellée…

Eriol: alors tu dit qu'elle va bien mais en fait tu n'en sais rien! Tu ne sais pas chez qui elle se trouve!

Sakura: j'ai dit que ce n'est pas moi qui avait apelé sa ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas ou elle se trouve…Elle est chez moi si tu veux savoir, comme elle semblait

fatiguée je lui ai dit de resté se reposée…Tu la verra demain….

Sur ce Sakura partit.

**Le soir chez Sakura **

Sakura alla voir Tomoyo

Sakura: tu vas mieux! C'est bien! Demain tu pourras retourné au lycée! C'est ton copain qui sera content!

Tomoyo: comment est-il aujourd'hui?

Sakura: il m'a limite sauté dessus parce que je ne lui ai pas dit tout de suite ou tu te trouvais mais après il allait un peu mieux….mais je crois qu'il ne me crois pas

vraiment…enfin… Tu as faim?

Tomoyo: un peu..

Sakura: je te rapporte quelque chose…

Sakura alla à la cuisine et prépara le plat le plus bon que Tomoyo n'ai jamais mangé, elle ne savait pas se que c'était mais elle était calé et elle se sentait reposée.

Sakura: après une bonne nuit de sommeil tu sera en forme pour demain!

Tomoyo: je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout se que tu as fait pour moi…

Sakura: c'est rien, par contre j'aimerais bien que tu ne dises pas à tes amis garçons ou je vis.

Tomoyo: d'accord, mais tu sais ils ne te feront pas de mal.

Sakura: je n'ai pas confiance envers les hommes c'est tout.

**Le lendemain **

Sakura prépara le petit déjeuner et Tomoyo se sentit d'une forme olympique. Ensuite elles partirent au lycée. Eriol était près d'un arbre avec Shaolan. On voyait tout de suite qu'il était terriblement inquiet pour sa petite amie, il regardait le sol avec des yeux embués.

Tomoyo(arrivant près d'Eriol sans que celui-ci la voie): Eriol?

Eriol releva brusquement la tête puis il prit Tomoyo dans ses bras.

Eriol(pleurant): tu m'as fait si peur! J'ai cru que….

Tomoyo: sa va maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas.

Eriol embrassa fougueusement Tomoyo. Elle fut surprise au début mais elle se laissa faire, elle était tellement heureuse de le retrouvé! Shaolan détourna son regard

de la scène qui s'offrait à lui et ses yeux arrivèrent vers Sakura. Elle souriait, contente que Tomoyo soit heureuse.

Eriol arriva vers Sakura et celle-ci arrêta de sourire.

Eriol: merci! Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance!

Sakura fut étonnée puis

Sakura(froide): pas grave…

Elle se retourna et partit, Tomoyo dans les bras d'Eriol sourit.

Tomoyo: elle est vraiment gentille!

Eriol: oui!

Shaolan: vous trouvez?

Eriol: oui… même si elle fait pour paraître méchante, elle a pris soin de Tomoyo, elle m'a prévenu et elle ne m'a pas frappée lorsque je me suis mis en colère et elle

m'a pardonnée…

Tomoyo: elle cache son jeu mais c'est vraiment la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre7: invitation**

Tomoyo rentra dans la classe suivit de près par Eriol. Durant le cours elle raconta à Eriol qu'elle s'était fait agressée.

Eriol: quoi!! Qui a voulu t'agressée?

Tomoyo: je ne sais pas mais si Sakura n'avais pas été là je ne serais pas se que je serais devenue!

Shaolan qui écoutait attentivement la discussion se retourna pour voir Sakura, elle était juste derrière eux, mais elle ne semblait pas entendre se qu'ils disaient.

Tomoyo: sa vous dirais de venir dormir à la maison se soir? Demain on est samedi et on a pas cours…

Eriol: moi je viens, ça fais longtemps que je n'avais pas pu te voir en dehors de l'école!

Shaolan: moi aussi je suis d'accord pour venir…mais ta mère nous laissera dormir chez toi? Parce que nous sommes des garçons et qu'en plus il y a ton petit

copain! Il faudrait peut être une fille…

Tomoyo: tu m'as donné une idée! Merci!

Shaolan: et quelle idée?

Tomoyo: tu le sera si sa fonctionne!

Shaolan regarda Eriol et haussèrent les épaules.

**À la pause**

Sakura était en recul près d'un cerisier en fleur lorsque Tomoyo vint la rejoindre.

Tomoyo: coucou!

Sakura: qu'y a-t-il?

Tomoyo: eh bien voilà, je sais que tu as fait beaucoup pour moi mais je peux te demander un service?

Sakura: quel genre de service?

Tomoyo: en fait, je voudrais qu'Eriol vienne dormir chez moi mais ma mère ne voudra jamais que je dorme avec lui! Alors j'ai aussi invité Shaolan mais s'il n'y a pas

de fille je ne peux pas invité les deux, du cous je voulais que toi aussi tu viennes dormir chez moi se soir…

Tomoyo repris sa respiration et regarda Sakura.

Sakura: tu me demande de passer la nuit chez toi avec deux garçons?

Tomoyo: oui…

Sakura se leva et partit. Elle se retourna vers Tomoyo.

Sakura: je vais y réfléchir…

Tomoyo souria.

La fin de la journée approchait et Sakura n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse à Tomoyo.

Sakura: Daidjoui!

Tomoyo se retourna, Shaolan et Eriol se retournèrent en fronçant les sourcils (se n'est pas poli au japon d'apellé quelqu'un par son nom)

Tomoyo: oui?

Sakura: pour se soir je suis d'accord mais je risque de partir durant la nuit, il ne faudra pas s'inquiété, je serais de retour avant que les adultes s'en rendent compte.

Tomoyo: d'accord, tu nous rejoins chez moi? Ah mais non tu ne sais pas ou je vis!

Sakura: si je le sais, je serais là-bas dans une heure sa te va?

Tomoyo: oui, tu peux même venir avant si tu veux.

Sakura: je ne peux pas, il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant.

Tomoyo: d'accord, alors à ce soir!

Sakura lui sourit et fit demi-tour

Shaolan: je n'aime pas comment elle t'a parlé!

Tomoyo: c'est pas grave, lorsque j'étais chez elle, elle m'apellait par mon prénom donc je pense qu'elle ne fait pas tellement attention…

Eriol: bon allons y!

Ils allèrent prendre rapidement des affaires chez eux et allèrent chez Tomoyo.

Sanomi: ma chérie!

Tomoyo: bonjour maman!

Sanomi: je m'étais inquiété! Pourquoi tu n'avais pas pris d'affaire hier lorsque tu étais chez ton amie?

Tomoyo: parce qu'elle tenait absolument à me faire essayer ses vêtements.

Sanomi: d'accord, mais qui est cette amie? Je n'ai pas reconnu sa voix au téléphone et elle ne m'a pas donné son nom…

Tomoyo: elle s'apelle Sakura Kinomoto et elle vient dormir se soir.

Sanomi: c'est super!

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Tomoyo, une heure plus tard Sakura frappa à la porte et c'est Sanomi qui lui ouvrit.

Sanomi: bonjour! Vous êtes Sakura je présume?

Sakura: oui, et vous vous êtes Sanomi, n'est ce pas?

Sanomi: oui! Viens entre!

Sakura entra.

Sanomi: ils sont en haut, dans la chambre de Tomoyo, tu veux que je t'accompagne ou tu veux y allé seule?

Sakura: je vais y allée seule merci…

Sakura monta les escaliers et se laissa guidé par son instinct jusqu'à la chambre de Tomoyo. Elle frappa puis entra


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: un bon début de soirée!**

Tomoyo: Sakura!

Sakura: Kinomoto-san!

Tomoyo: Pardon Kinomoto-san, tu es venue! Tu es trop mignonne!

En effet Sakura portait un tee-short noir à longue manche avec inscrit dessous en blanc « out breath » avec une jupe écossaise rouge et des jambières noires.

Sakura: merci……

Tomoyo: et si on se mettait en pyjama tout de suite?

Shaolan: non

Tomoyo: pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que je n'ai pas de vrai pyjama, c'est un tee-short et mon caleçon, alors je n'ai pas envie de me promener comme ça dans la maison…

Tomoyo: je te comprend…

Eriol se rapprocha de Tomoyo et la pris dans ses bras mais il dut la serré un peu trop fort car

Tomoyo: AÏE!

Eriol se détacha aussitôt et Sakura releva le haut de Tomoyo pour voir une coupure.

Sakura: tu as du te faire sa quand tu es tombé hier…

Tomoyo: oui c'est possible.

Shaolan: tu étais là quand elle c'est fait agresser?

Sakura: oui c'est grâce à moi qu'ils ne l'ont pas eu.

Eriol: je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont voulu la kidnappée…

Sakura: pour faire chanter sa mère, apparemment il ne voulait pas que son nouveau model de portable sorte….

Shaolan: comment tu sais tout ça?

Sakura: j'ai menée ma petite enquête, en ce moment celui qui a donné l'ordre d'enlevé Tomoyo est en prison et le leader de ceux qui ont frappé Tomoyo est mort.

Tomoyo: je ne veux parler de ça se soir, je vais bien maintenant je ne risque pas de me faire enlevé de nouveau!

Sakura sourit

Sakura(pense): tant que je suis là tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre.

Ils allèrent dîner puis ils enfilèrent leur pyjama, Tomoyo avait une nuisette bleu sombre, Eriol avait un pyjama en coton et Shaolan comme il l'avait dit précédemment,

un caleçon et un tee short. Lorsque Sakura entra Tomoyo la complimenta encore une fois sur sa tenu. Elle avait un haut en coton blanc avec des bulles de toutes les

couleurs mais en pastel, son bas était de la même couleur et elle avait noué ses long cheveux en deux couettes. Ils s'allongèrent tous lorsque le portable de Sakura

sonna.

Sakura: oui?…..quand?……Okay, j'irais plus tard…..oui à demain….Arrête de m'apellé comme ça! …..Oui salut.

Sakura raccrocha son portable et regarda les autres, ils avaient tous le regard fixé sur elle.

Sakura: quoi?

Tomoyo: rien…

………………………………………...

**Plus tard**

Ils devaient être minuit lorsque tout le monde fut endormit enfin presque tout le monde, Sakura se leva discrètement et sortit de la pièce. Shaolan qui faisait semblant de dormir la vit sortir, une fois qu'elle fut vraiment sorti il réveilla les deux autres

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Shaolan: elle est partit

Tomoyo: mais elle nous avait prévenue…

Shaolan: eh bien rendormez-vous alors!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre9: Sakura**…

Il était 2heure du matin lorsque Shaolan décida de sortir de la chambre.

Shaolan(pense): ils pourraient être plus discret!

En fait lorsque Shaolan avait réveillé Tomoyo et Eriol, ils étaient loin de se rendormir! Eriol avait commencer à embrasser Tomoyo jusqu'à se qu'il décide de sortir! Au pire il pourrait dormir dans une autre chambre, la maison de Tomoyo était gigantesque!

Il décida d'aller boire un peu d'eau dans la cuisine avant de chercher une autre chambre. Il arriva dans la cuisine lorsqu'il vit une forme sombre sur le sol. Il alluma une petite lumière qui éclairait faiblement et là, il vit que Sakura était allongé sur le sol.

Shaolan: Kinomoto!

Il courut et s'accroupit à côté d'elle, elle saignait d'un peu partout, il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était fait lapidé par quelqu'un.

Shaolan: je vais appelé un médecin….

Il se releva mais avant qu'il ai fait un pas Sakura lui fit croche patte et il tomba à genou sur le sol, Sakura s'appuya sur son coude pour arriver à sa hauteur

Sakura(froide): je t'interdit d'appelé qui que se soit…

Shaolan soupira puis il se releva, et pris Sakura dans ses bras, celle-ci fut étonnée, elle voulu se débattre mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir….Shaolan la porta jusqu'à une chambre ou il y avait un lit si grand qu'on aurait pu dormir à quatre dedans sans se sentir à l'étroit! Il la posa délicatement et alluma la lampe de chevet. Il vit mieux son visage. De ses lèvres coulaient de sang, elle avait une grande marque de coup à sa joue gauche et malgré qu'elle n'ai pas d'autre coupure il y avait du sang sur son nez et son autre joue, a certain endroits ses cheveux étaient collé par du sang. Il vit qu'elle était habillé avec un débardeur noir et un pantalon noir également. Il partit dans la pièce d'à côté(il connaît la maison de Tomoyo par cœur) et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bassine remplit d'eau. Il prit un gant de toilette et enleva le sang qui était sur la joue droite de Sakura. Au début, étonnée, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire de mal…

Sakura: je peux le faire moi-même.

Shaolan: je me doute mais je préfère que se soit moi, comme ça tout le sang sera parti…

Il continua donc à nettoyer le visage de Sakura, puis après il fit de même avec ses cheveux. Shaolan remarqua qu'il y avait du sang sur le dos de Sakura et il la redressa et lui enleva son tee-short, Sakura ne comprenant pas se qu'il faisait le gifla tellement fort qu'il tomba en arrière.

Shaolan: tu as du sang dans ton dos, il faut le nettoyer sinon…

Sakura: la prochaine fois tu me le demande avant d'enlever mon tee-short.

Shaolan(sourit): d'accord

Sakura se redressa et releva son débardeur pour qu'il puisse lui enlever le sang qui coulait dans son dos. Shaolan vit une grande entaille qui lui traversait tout le dos, elle avait également plein de petite cicatrices…

Shaolan: tu es blessée au jambes?

Sakura: non

Shaolan: okay…

Il força Sakura a se rallonger. Sakura était sur les oreiller et regardait Shaolan

Sakura: pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avoir aidé?

Shaolan: parce que se n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laissé les personnes blessées…

Sakura: pourquoi étais-tu descendu?

Shaolan: Tomoyo et Eriol n'arrêtait pas de se fricoté! C'est chiant!

Sakura sourit.

Shaolan: je vais dormir dans la chambre à côté si tu as le moindre soucis tu m'appel.

Shaolan se leva et parti.

………………………………………...

Sakura était à côté d'une magnifique femme, grande aux yeux vert, comme Sakura, ses cheveux noir qui tirait vers le bleu foncé lui arrivait à la taille, elle était habillé d'un jean et d'un haut blanc. Elles se souriaient, elles arrivèrent devant une maison à deux étage avec un jardin, elles virent que la porte était ouverte et elles ne sourirent plus. Elles rentrèrent silencieusement.

Femme: Sakura ne bouge pas, je reviendrais te voir si tout va bien…

Sakura: mais maman…

Nadeshico: fais se que je te dit…

Nadeshico partit et monta l'escalier, elle était parti depuis quelques minutes lorsque Sakura étendit un bruit dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea donc vers la source du

bruit. Elle regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit un homme aux cheveux bruns allonger sur le sol, les yeux clos, du sang sur sa poitrine

Sakura: ho non! Papa!

Sakura partit en courant, elle se retrouva dans un parc lorsque quelque chose la fit tomber, elle se retourna et vit un homme…

………………………………………...

Shaolan dormait depuis peu lorsque des bruits venant de la chambre voisine le tira de son sommeil, il sortit dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant la chambre que Sakura

occupait, il entendit des pleures et des gémissements. Il entra discrètement dans la chambre et alla près du lit de Sakura.

Sakura: lâchez-moi….. Okasan… non! Okasan!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et Shaolan la pris dans ses bras, elle le repoussa terrifié et se recroquevilla dans le lit Shaolan la pris dans ses bras et la berça un peu. Les

poings de Sakura agrippèrent son tee-short, elle avait la tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Shaolan sentit quelque chose d'humide et de chaud coulé sur lui: des

larmes. Shaolan rallongea Sakura. Elle s'était rendormit, il allait la lâcher lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle bougeait, il se stoppa mais Sakura dormais toujours.

Shaolan(pense): je vais rester ici, le lit est assez grand pour que je ne la gêne pas…

Il s'installa donc à l'autre bout du lit et commença à dormir lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un près de lui, il se retourna et vit Sakura toujours endormit, elle se tourna de telle sorte qu'elle était sur Shaolan. Shaolan rougit légèrement et essaya de la pousser mais Sakura passa ses bras autours de son coup et ne bougeais pas. Shaolan passa ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune fille et s'endormi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre10: étrange**

Le lendemain Shaolan se réveilla et vit que Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, elle dormait sur son torse, son poing fermé, Shaolan sourit, elle avait un visage paisible lorsqu'elle dormait. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille s'enivrant de son parfum, fraise sans aucun doute, il regarda la jeune fille jusqu'à se qu'elle se réveille, elle mit du temps avant de s'apercevoir que Shaolan était sous elle.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Shaolan: bah comme tu as fais un cauchemar et que en plus tu étais blessé j'ai décidé de dormir ici, au début tu étais à l'autre bout du lit mais après je ne sais pas comment t'as fais mais en dormant tu t'es allongé sur moi et impossible de te faire descendre…

Sakura se leva brusquement et s'apprêtait à sortir mais elle se retourna.

Sakura: excuse-moi et merci… mais que les choses soient claires se n'est pas parce que tu m'as aidée cette nuit que je t'apprécie pour autant!

Puis elle sortit

Shaolan(pense): cette fille est vraiment bizarre…. Mais je commence à m'y faire!

Shaolan se leva à son tour, il retourna dans la chambre ou il était sensé dormir et vit que Sakura y était également, elle regardait son dos dans le miroir, son entaille

avait totalement disparu, il regarda attentivement son visage et vit qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de coup et de blessure.

Shaolan(pense): oui cette fille est vraiment étrange! Elle a des pouvoirs? Oui sa doit être ça pour qu'elle guérisse comme ça.

Sakura vit Shaolan et s'approcha de lui, elle le pris par le col et l'entraîna dans une chambre voisine.

Sakura: je t'interdit de parler à qui que se soit de se qu'il s'est passé cette nuit…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que si tu le dit à Tomoyo elle va s'inquiété et les autres vont trouvé sa louche, ils me colleront pour savoir qui m'a frappé alors s'il te plait ne dit rien.

Shaolan: je ne dirais rien mais je voudrais savoir, comment ce fait-il que tes blessures ont disparu?

Sakura: elles étaient superficielles..

Shaolan: non

Sakura: c'était la nuit, tu as du mal voir, elles étaient superficielles! Bon maintenant il faudrait réveiller les autres…

Sakura sortit suivi de Shaolan.

Sakura: débout là-dedans!!

Tomoyo: tu n'es pas très douce pour réveiller les gens! En plus je suis encor fatiguée…

Sakura: si tu n'avais pas flirté toute la nuit tu serais certainement plus en forme!

??: bien dis!

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent..

Tomoyo: Maman!!

Sanomi: surprise! Je m'étais dis que j'allais vous réveiller, comme sa je pourrais vous parlez un peu avant de partir au travail!

Eriol: madame, je vous jure que nous avons rien fait d'…

Sanomi: je le sais! Et même si c'était le cas, j'ai confiance en Tomoyo! Mais si tu lui fais du mal je t'éclate la tête contre le mur!

Sakura rigola.

Sakura: vous parlez exactement comme moi face au petits ami de mes amies! Bon on va manger?

Shaolan: oui j'ai faim moi!

Sanomi: allons-y!

Ils allèrent tous dans le salon, la domestique qui leur servit le petit déjeuner les regarda tous attentivement.

Sanomi: qu'y a t il?

Domestique: je regardais si tout le monde allais bien.

Sanomi: mais pourquoi?

Domestique: se matin en nous levant nous avons remarquez qu'il y avait une flaque de sang par terre…

Shaolan regarda Sakura, celle-ci sentit son regard et le regarda d'une façon pénétrante, Shaolan avait l'impression qu'elle voulait lui dire: je m'en occupe…

Sakura: désolée, j'ai oublier de la nettoyer…

Sanomi: tu es blesser?! Au mon dieu!

Sakura: non je vais bien, c'est juste que cette nuit j'ai eu soif, lorsque j'ai bu dans la cuisine j'ai remarquer que dehors, il y avait un chaton qui saignait beaucoup

alors je l'ai ramener ici et j'ai nettoyer ces plaies. Après il allait mieux alors je l'ai laisser partir…

Domestique: me voilà rassurer! Merci!

Elle partit.

Shaolan(pense): eh ben elle ment bien! Son histoire n'est pas logique mais tout le monde l'a cru!

Sanomi: je n'avais jamais vu qu'il y avait des chats ici!

Sakura: pourtant un grand jardin comme le votre regorge toujours de chat.

Tomoyo: je n'en ai jamais vu mais si j'en voit un je pense que je l'adopterais!

Sakura: un chat est très solitaire, il faut savoir qu'ils n'aiment pas qu'on les collent mais parfois ils ont envie qu'on les prennent dans les bras, en fait les chats sont

indépendant tout en restant câlin. C'est pour ça que j'adore les chats!

Eriol: tu pourrais être un chat!

Sakura: quoi!?

Eriol: eh bien tu es indépendante, tu fais se que tu veux quand tu veux et je suis sûre que tu es très « câline » avec ton copain!

Sakura: je ne suis pas câline! En plus je n'ai pas de copain! Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps!.

Shaolan(pense): bizarre la fille!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre11: manque de confiance**

Sakura était dans la chambre de Tomoyo en train de chercher ses affaires lorsque Tomoyo la rejoins et la regarda avec insistance.

Sakura: quoi?

Tomoyo: c'est juste que je ne comprend pas…

Sakura??

Tomoyo: beaucoup de fille veulent avoir des petits copains qu'elles jetteront une semaine plus tard sauf si elles les aiment sincèrement et toi tu ne veux pas en avoir!

Sakura: c'est une perte de temps inutile!

Tomoyo: je ne vois pas en quoi?

Sakura: eh bien lorsque tu as un petit copain il reste collé à toi tout le temps, tu ne peux plus rien faire comme avant puisqu'il sera toujours avec toi…

Tomoyo: tu n'as jamais été amoureuse pas vrai?

Sakura: non et se ne risque pas d'arriver!

Tomoyo: tu sais tu tomberas amoureuse un jour j'en suis sure!

Sakura: et moi je suis sûre du contraire, je ne pourrais jamais être amoureuse d'un homme!

Tomoyo: tu es lesbienne?

Sakura: non! C'est juste que je les déteste!

Tomoyo: pourquoi détestes-tu les hommes comme ça? Que t-ont ils fait?

Sakura(en colère): sa ne te regarde pas!!

Tomoyo: tu n'as confiance en personne, sa veut dire que quelque part tu as peur…

Sakura(en colère): je n'ai pas peur des hommes! Ils sont inutiles! On a besoin d'eux que pour se reproduire! Toute les guerres ont été provoqués par les hommes!

Les femmes ne s'aiment peut être pas mais elles ne se battent pas comme les hommes!

Tomoyo: mais sans les hommes nous ne seront rien, les hommes ont toujours aidé les femmes!

Sakura(riant d'un rire sans joie): les hommes nous ont toujours aidé! Que penses-tu des hommes qui excisent les femmes pour les contrôler sexuellement? La plus

part des femmes victimes d'excisions meurent d'hémorragie interne ou elles deviennent stériles, elles ont aussi des problèmes psychologique! Crois-tu que les

hommes les aides? Non, ils refusent même de se marier avec des femmes non-excisé parce que pour eux c'est une forme d'adultère!

Tomoyo: mais tout les hommes ne sont pas comme ça!

Sakura: c'est vrai, certains sont pire encore!

Tomoyo: penses-tu que Shaolan est comme ça?

Sakura: ils ne le montre pas mais je suis sûre que lui aussi fait des choses horrible aux femmes!

Shaolan(en entrant): vraiment?

Sakura se retourna.

Sakura: vous me saoulez!

Elle sortit de la pièce en laissant Shaolan et Tomoyo seul

Tomoyo: elle a du vivre quelque chose d'horrible avec un homme dans son enfance…

Shaolan: j'y crois pas tu prends sa défense après se qu'elle vient de dire!

Tomoyo: on insulte pas les gens sans raison…

Shaolan: en tout cas moi je vais lui dire se que je pense!

Shaolan sortit et croisa Eriol dans le couloir.

Eriol: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Shaolan: rien, juste un petit truc à réglé!

Il rejoignit Sakura dans la chambre ou ils avaient dormit ensemble…

Sakura(dos à lui): qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Shaolan s'approcha d'elle .

Shaolan: crois-tu vraiment que si j'étais se que tu viens de dire à Tomoyo je t'aurais aidé cette nuit? Crois-tu que j'aurais fait se que tu m'as demandé si j'étais un

être méprisable comme tu sembles le croire!?

Sakura: tu caches probablement ton véritable caractère!

Shaolan: tout comme toi tu cache le tien?

Sakura: je ne cache pas se que je suis!

Shaolan: c'est pour ça que Tomoyo est sûre que tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible pendant ton enfance. Ne met pas tout les hommes dans un même sac! Certains

sont méprisable mais d'autre peuvent être doux et gentil!

Sakura ne répondit rien. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et la retourna.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu nous déteste?

Sakura: se n'est pas contre toi, mais je n'ai jamais fais confiance à un homme et je ne commencerais pas aujourd'hui, même si tu es plus sincère que les autres.

Sakura sortit laissant Shaolan seul. Tomoyo et Eriol rentrèrent quelque secondes plus tard.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit?

Shaolan: je ne peux pas vous le dire…

Eriol: on comprend ne t'inquiète pas!

Tomoyo sortit et vit Sakura dans un coin.

Tomoyo: ça va?

Sakura: oui, désolée de t'avoir criée dessus!

Tomoyo: c'est pas grave, tu sais que tu me fait pensé à Shaolan?

Sakura(étonnée): pourquoi?

Tomoyo: lorsqu'il est arrivé ici avec Eriol, il était très distant et il était désagréable avec tout le monde surtout avec les filles parce qu'elles le collaient tout le temps,

un jour une fille ne le lâchait pas, j'ai vu qu'elle le saoulait alors j'ai fait croire que j'étais sa copine et c'est à partir de se moment qu'on s'est rapproché, il a vu que

je ne m'intéressait pas du tout à lui et j'ai découvert son vrai caractère.

Sakura: c'est vrai que tu as une facilité pour amené les autres a te parlé…

Tomoyo: peut être….Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur avec les hommes?

Sakura regarda de tout les côtés et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait les entendre.

Sakura: disons que déjà petite je n'appréciais pas tellement les hommes, il n'y avait que quelques uns en qui j'avais une confiance mais un homme a tout fait basculé. Un jour un homme a agresser quelqu'un a qui je tiens énormément et depuis je ne fait plus confiance a personne…

Tomoyo: je comprend mais je te jure que Shaolan et Eriol ne sont pas comme ça, ils sont vraiment gentil même si Shaolan a un regard assez froid. Tu devrais leur

laissé une chance…

Sakura: je verrais….


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre12: sauvetage!**

Tomoyo se leva.

Tomoyo: tu viens?

Sakura: Ou?

Tomoyo: on ne va pas resté dans le couloir toute la journée! Allons retrouver les autres!

Sakura: tu n'en parleras pas hein?

Tomoyo(souriant): bien sûr!

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre au lit super grand.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?

Sakura: trucs de fille!

Shaolan: pff!

Eriol lui donna un coud de coude

Shaolan: AIE!

Eriol: depuis quand tu es devenu douillet?

Shaolan: je ne suis pas douillet!

Eriol: oui c'est sur! On te donne un petit coup de coude et tu hurle à la mort! Je suis sûr que je te bat maintenant!

Shaolan: tu veux que je te montre?

Eriol: pourquoi pas!

Tomoyo: vous n'allez pas recommencer!

Eriol: mais tu sais bien que c'est pour s'amuser!

Tomoyo: c'est tout de même dangereux.

Shaolan: mais non! C'est partit!

Sous le regard de Sakura et Tomoyo Shaolan fondit sur Eriol et le renversa. Shaolan immobilisa très facilement Eriol.

Shaolan: il te reste de gros progrès à faire pour me battre!

Sakura: c'est sûr mais tu n'es pas si bon que ça non plus!

Shaolan se retourna vers Sakura, surpris.

Shaolan: je ne me battais pas vraiment là.

Sakura: je sais sa se voit tout de suite…

Shaolan: tu…

Dring dring(sonnerie de portable!)

Sakura décrocha.

Sakura: allô?….oui, je rentre tout de suite.

Sakura raccrocha.

Sakura: désolée, je dois y allée, il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois faire…

Shaolan: est-ce que tu pourrais nous rejoindre au parc vers 16h?

Sakura: je ne sais pas… Bye!

Sakura pris ses affaires et sortit précipitamment.

Shaolan: vous pensez qu'elle sait faire des arts martiaux?

Eriol: elle n'a pas le physique, d'habitude celle qui font des arts martiaux ressemble à des hommes!

Shaolan: elle a du voir des arts martiaux alors parce qu'elle avait l'air de s'y connaître!

Tomoyo: possible! Elle est tellement imprévisible!

………………………………………...

Sakura était sortit de la maison de Tomoyo et ressortit son portable, elle chercha dans son répertoire et appela quelqu'un.

?:? Allô?

Sakura: c'est moi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement?

??: on a plus de nouvelle de Nina…

Sakura: ou l'a-t-on vu pour la dernière fois?

??: elle était au Mezmerize

Sakura: okay j'y vais!

Sakura raccrocha, elle chercha toute les auras des personnes aux alentours, personne ne pouvait la voir, dans un tourbillon de feuille elle disparut. Elle se retrouva

dans une petite rue remplit de poubelle, une porte se dessinait plus loin. La porte était en cadenassé, Sakura sortit un de ses Saï et brisa la chaîne. Elle entra sans bruit. Tout était sombre, elle se dirigea vers une autre porte, celle qui menait aux toilettes. Elle l'ouvrit et pénétra dans les toilettes, il y avait plusieurs cabines ainsi qu'un placard à balai. Elle essaya d'ouvrir le placard à balai mais la porte était verrouiller. Sakura recula d'un pas et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit. Là elle découvrit, baillonée sur une chaise, la bouche recouverte d'un bandana, une fille qui devait avoir 17 ans. Elle était blonde, aux yeux marrons clair. Ses yeux s'était illuminé dès qu'elle avait vu Sakura. Cette dernière se précipita vers elle et lui enleva le bandana qui lui recouvrait la bouche et pendant qu'elle defaisait ses liens elle l'interrogea.

Sakura: que faisais-tu dans se placard?

Nina: eh bien, certaine fille n'ont pas apprécié que je me rapproche d'un garçon alors elles m'ont enfermé dans se placard!

Sakura(goutte manga sur la tête): tu n'es pas possible! Mitto s'inquiètait!

Nina: et toi non?

Sakura: je ressens lorsque l'une d'entre vous est en danger, et comme je n'ai rien ressentit pour toi sa voulait dire que tu n'étais pas en danger, mais je m'inquiétait

un peu sinon je ne serais jamais venue!

Nina(souriant): je t'adore!

Sakura: tu me le dis tout le temps, ce n'est pas parce que je suis la chef que tu dois me vénéré.

Nina: se n'est pas pour ça que je vous adore!

Sakura: bon j'ai fini de défaire tes liens! On rentre?

Nina: oui!

Sakura(en sortant): tu t'es battue?

Nina: non, tu m'as dit de le faire que lorsque je n'ai pas le choix ou lorsque quelqu'un est en danger, se qui n'était pas le cas.

Sakura sourit.

………………………………………...

**Plus tard.**

Shaolan: bon on va au parc?

Tomoyo: oui, c'est bien de gouter dehors!

Eriol sourit.

Ils arrivèrent au parc quelques minutes plus tard. Ils attendaient Sakura pour gouter mais celle-ci ne pointait pas le bout de son nez.

Shaolan: tu es en retard!

Sakura: je ne suis jamais en retard, les autres sont simplement en avance…

Tomoyo rigola.

Eriol: bon on commence?

Sakura??


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre13: jeu mal tourné**

Shaolan: moi je suis d'accord! On se retrouve chez qui?

Tomoyo: chez vous!

Eriol: Okay!

Sakura: heu….vous parlez de quoi là?

Shaolan: en faite le but du jeu c'est de survivre aux autres, on doit semé les autres ou les défiés mais surtout on doit être le premier à un endroit précis, en locurence

chez Eriol et moi.

Sakura: Okay mais sa a l'air super facile.

Tomoyo: en fait, on part chacun a un endroit différents et on doit attendre 15 minutes à certains endroits avants de progresser!

Sakura: d'accord.

Shaolan: tu préfère le nord, le sud, l'est ou l'ouest?

Sakura: heu le nord.

Shaolan: d'accord alors tu vas partir de la boutique Anata, moi je prend le sud.

Tomoyo: l'ouest

Eriol: ben l'est puisqu'il ne reste plus que ça!

Shaolan: c'est parti!

Tomoyo: attendez!

Elle sortit de son sac quatre portable.

Tomoyo: il y a quatre numéro dedans, on doit s'apellé avant le coup de départ. On doit attendre au parc Pingouin, aux temple Tsukimine….

Sakura: d'accord!

Ils partirent tous dans des directions opposées. Sakura arriva rapidement au magasin Anata, elle décida d'y entré en attendant que les autres l'appelle. Se qui se

produisit quelque minutes plus tard.

Tomoyo: tous en position?

Tous: oui!

Tomoyo: GO!

Sakura sortit du magasin et alla en direction du parc. Elle marchait rapidement, non pas parce qu'elle voulait semé les autres mais parce qu'elle est habituée à

marché rapidement lorsqu'elle est seule. Elle arriva donc aux parc Pingouin et attendit. Elle allait repartir lorsque le vent se mit à souffler.

Sakura: approche, si tu es venu se n'est pas pour rien!

??: maintenant tu vas mourir!

Une ombre se déplaça vers Sakura qui l'évita au tout dernier moment.

Sakura: tu m'as manqué, tu es toujours aussi nul, Tetsushi!

………………………………………...

Shaolan était devant un boutique de jeu vidéo. Lorsque Tomoyo lança le signal il partit précipitamment. Il avait toujours gagné à se jeu, parce que depuis son enfance sa mère lui avait appris à développé son « instinct de survie », il battait toujours Tomoyo et Eriol. Un jour il s'était demandé comment il faisait durant les affrontement puisque Tomoyo ne savait pas se battre et qu'Eriol ne voulait pas lui faire de mal alors il s'était caché en attendant de voir se qu'ils faisaient, il n'avait été qu'a moitié surpris en voyant qu'ils s'embrassaient à la place de se battre. Maintenant le jeu devenait plus intéressant car il y avait Sakura, il ne savait rien d'elle mais le jour ou ils l'avaient suivie, ils avaient été démasqué avant d'arriver ou il voulait peut être qu'elle serait à la hauteur… Tout à ses réflexions il arriva aux parc Pingouin Et vit Sakura qui se redressait surprise. Il s'avança vers elle.

Shaolan: tu es là depuis combien de temps?

Sakura(se retournant): je ne sais pas.

Shaolan: on doit s'affronter…

Sakura: ne me fait pas rire! Tu seras à terre avant d'avoir dit quoi que se soit!

Shaolan: eh bien je prend le risque.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle resta immobile, il la pris dans ses bras et c'est à se moment qu'elle lui mit son genou entre les jambes, se qui stoppa son mouvement.

Sakura: tu t'approche encore et je te donne un coup de genou…

Shaolan: ouais je ne pensais pas que tu te battais comme ça!

Sakura sourit avant de se détacher de Shaolan et de reprendre la route. Lui, il devait attendre encore 10 minutes avant d'y allé puisqu'il avait perdu.

………………………………………...

Tomoyo et Eriol marchait chacun de leur côté, ils ne marchaient pas vite du tout. Ils se promenaient en faite. Ils arrivèrent donc bien après les autres au Parc Pingouin

Tomoyo: alors tu compte m'attaquer?

Eriol: je ne sais pas…il faudrait que tu me convainc de te laisser tranquille…

Tomoyo s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, il la pris par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui plus encore.

Tomoyo(détachant lentement ses lèvres): tu es convaincu?

Eriol(souriant): oui…

Ils tirèrent à pile ou face pour savoir lequel resterait et le quel partirait. C'est Tomoyo qui gagna.

………………………………………...

Sakura arriva aux temple Tsukimine

Sakura(pense): c'est à cause de Shaolan qu'il est partit? Il a cru que c'était du renfort qui venait pour moi? En tout cas je préfèrerais en finir le plus vite possible avec lui, je n'ai pas que sa à faire!

Elle attendit 15 minutes avant de reprendre son chemin.

………………………………………...

Shaolan arriva à peine une minute après que Sakura soit partit.

Shaolan: mince! Elle marche plus vite que je ne le pensais! Il faudra que je cours pour la rattraper!

Il entendit 15 minutes à son tours, se doutant que de toute façon Eriol et Tomoyo n'allait pas arriver de si tôt!

………………………………………...

Sakura était dans la rue ou habite Eriol et Shaolan lorsque l'ombre réapparue.

Sakura: enfin! Tu en a mis du temps! Aurais-tu eu peur?

Tetsushi: non!

Sakura: pourquoi porter se déguisement ridicule, je sais très bien à quoi tu ressemble!

L'ombre enleva son « manteau » et on put apercevoir un homme à la musculature importante, il était blond aux yeux gris. Il était très séduisant.

Sakura: alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Tetsushi: tu le sais très bien!

Il se lança sur la jeune fille qui l'esquiva en sautant dans les air elle réapparue derrière lui.

Sakura: tu n'es pas assez puissant pour me vaincre!

Tetsushi: je crois bien que cette fois, si!

Sakura vit alors sortir des arbres et des maisons alentours pleins d'hommes armés. Ils devaient être soixante. Sakura soupira, elle sortit ses Saï et se mit en position

d'attaque. Elle tuait beaucoup, mais se faisait blessée aussi, elle avait tué les soixante hommes et avait son dos en sang, elle avait des coupures au niveau des joues,

et ses jambes semblait ne plus avoir une seule parcelle de peau qui ne soit pas coupé ou transpercé lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Tetsushi.

Sakura: je te l'avais dit, tu n'es pas assez puissant pour me vaincre et en plus de ça tu es un lâche qui envoie d'autre personne pour faire le sale boulot!

Elle se précipita sur lui et lui transperça la poitrine grâce à l'un de ses Saï . Ensuite elle s'écroula sur le sol, épuisée.

………………………………………...

Shaolan avait couru pour essayer de rattraper Sakura, il arrivait à présent au coin de sa rue lorsqu'il vit des hommes allongés aux sol face contre terre, ils étaient tous mort, il releva la tête et vit Sakura pleine de sang s'adresser à un homme qui avait l'air puissant et puis, c'était allé tellement vite. Sakura s'était jeté sur cet homme et l'avait tué grâce à une arme qui ressemblait à un trident. Il vit tout les hommes disparaître sous ses yeux, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Il vit ensuite Sakura s'écrouler au sol.

Shaolan: Sakura!

Il couru dans sa direction et s'agenouilla, elle respirait encore, lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle était meurtrie il ne put s'empêché de repensé au jour ou il l'avait retrouvé

dans la cuisine ruisselante de sang. Il la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusque chez lui.

Shéna(en entrant dans la pièce): Shaolan tu es….

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que son frère portait un fille ensanglantée.

Shéna(en courant vers son frère): ho mon dieu!

Shaolan: appelle mère s'il te plait, dis lui que je suis dans ma chambre.

Il monta les escaliers qui le mener au premier étage tandis que sa sœur courait dans le salon. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et entra dans sa chambre. Il posa

délicatement Sakura sur son lit. Sa mère arriva quelques instant plus tard.

Yelan: qui est-elle?

Shaolan: c'est Sakura Kinomoto mère, je vous en avez déjà parler…

Yelan: la mystérieuse jeune fille qui vous a détecter alors que c'était impossible.

Shaolan: elle est gravement blessé mère!

Yelan: calme toi et regarde attentivement.

Ils se penchèrent tout deux sur les plaies de la jeune fille, Shaolan fut surpris lorsqu'il vit la peau de la jeune fille se ressouder tout doucement…

Shaolan: incroyable! Elle a donc des pouvoirs…

Sakura(faible): bien sûr que j'en ai! Mais se n'est pas pour cette raison que je vous avez détecté lorsque vous me suiviez…. Vous étiez trop présent… pour les

autres sa ne changeait rien mais pour moi vous étiez aussi voyant et bruyant qu'un troupeau d'éléphant dans le métro!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre14: on en sait plus!**

Yelan: je suis…

Sakura: je sais qui vous êtes, vous êtes Yelan Li, vous faites partit des Anciens de votre famille, l'une des femmes les plus respecté de toute la Chine et du Japon et qui plus est vous êtes une très grande magicienne…

Yelan: c'est exact, et vous êtes?

Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto.

Yelan: mais pas seulement… Vous avez un instinct surdéveloppé, vos sens aussi le sont, et vos pouvoirs sont également très puissant.

Sakura(souriant): en effet mais il y a des choses qu'il faut mieux garder pour sois…

Yelan sourit à son tour sous le regard stupéfait de Shaolan

Shaolan: c'est toi qui a tué tout ces hommes dehors?

Sakura: un seul était humain, les autres étaient des Shkries.

Shaolan: des quoi?

Yelan: les Shkries sont des hommes en cartons dont se sert certaine personne pour faire le sale travail.

Shaolan: mais pourtant ils avaient l'air..

Sakura: réel avec du sang, c'est le cas, lorsqu'ils sont sous leur formes humaines ils nous ressembles trait pour trait mais se ne sont que des marionnettes.

Shaolan: mais tu as vraiment tué quelqu'un…

Sakura: oui…il était trop dangereux pour les autres et ceux que je protège…

Shaolan: je comprend… C'est juste que je ne t'imaginait pas en train de tuer quelqu'un…

Sakura: il faudra t'y faire parce que je dois être une des personnes qui est le plus en danger et qui tue le plus de monde possible avant d'être à terre!

Yelan: vos amis vont arriver, je vais les renvoyer chez eux…. Ne bougez pas…

Yelan sortit, Sakura se retourna vers Shaolan.

Sakura: tu ne me comprend pas n'est-ce pas…

Shaolan: c'est juste que je ne suis pas habituer à voir quelqu'un tuer quelqu'un d'autre… Mais quand je te vois ensanglantée je comprend que tu tue ceux qui

t'attaque…

Sakura: je ne tue pas par plaisir, j'ai horreur de sa….

Shaolan: mais pourquoi….

Il se stoppa car Sakura commença à être prise de convulsion, Shaolan s'allongea sur elle pour que les spasmes sont moins puissants. Au bout de quelque temps les convulsions cessèrent et Shaolan roula sur le côté.

Sakura: merci.

Yelan rentra dans la pièce.

Yelan: Tomoyo et Eriol sont repartit chez eux….

Sakura(se relavant): bien c'est à mon tour de retourner chez moi…

Yelan posa une main sur Sakura la forçant à se rallonger

Yelan: vous resterez ici se soir…

Sakura: mais je ne veux pas, on va certainement avoir besoin de moi…

Yelan: vous avez toujours votre portable…

Yelan sorti.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

Sakura: je n'ai pas faim merci…

Shaolan: tu vas manger! Tu es très faible et en plus tu n'as pas manger tout à l'heure! Je t'apporterais le repas plus tard.

Sakura souria faiblement tandis que Shaolan ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Shéna.

Shéna: mère veut que tu reste avec notre invitée, on s'occupe de tout!

Shaolan referma donc la porte et se dirigea vers le lit.

Shaolan: je peux m'asseoir?

Sakura se poussa pour lui laisser de la place et il s'assit.

Sakura: je vous embête et je n'aime pas sa du tout!

Shaolan: tu ne nous embête pas!

Sakura: en plus je dois rester au lit sans rien faire, comme si je n'avais plus de jambes! J'ai horreur de sa!

Shaolan: dis tes entailles que tu avais l'autre matin, elle n'était pas superficielle n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: non, je cicatrise assez vite, c'est ma nature.

Shaolan: t'es bizarre comme fille!

Sakura: parce que j'ai des pouvoirs?

Shaolan: non, moi aussi j'en ai. Tu es bizarre parce que tu te fais blessé et tu en parle comme si se n'était pas grave, en plus tu n'aime pas les hommes en général du

coup sa me change, la plus part des filles me collent, il n'y a que Tomoyo qui n'était pas comme sa!

Sakura: oui elle m'a raconter…

Shéna entra avec un plateau. Elle le posa sur les jambes de Sakura.

Shéna(): bonne appétit!

Sakura: merci!

Shéna: Shao, on va manger, tu viens?

Shaolan regarda Sakura qu'il lui fis signe d'y allé.

Shaolan: je reviendrais…

Ils sortirent et Sakura goutta au plats qui s'offrait à elle, elle le trouva délicieux. Elle se coucha ensuite puis elle fut gagné par le sommeil. Shaolan arriva une heure plus tard et trouva Sakura endormit, il lui remonta les couvertures pour qu'elle n'ai pas froid, sous le regard bienveillant de sa mère et ses quatre sœurs.

Shéna: on dirait que notre petit frère va connaître de nouveau sentiments!

Ayu: enfin!

Kurayaka: il faut d'abord qu'elle soit d'accord.

Yelan: allons, retournez dans vos chambres.

Toutes les sœurs partirent se coucher, Yelan regarda à nouveau dans la chambre de son fils.

Yelan(pense): cette jeune fille est réellement spéciale, on ressent son aura mais tout juste pour savoir si elle est vivante, se n'est pas assez pour la localiser.

Yelan partit à son tour. Shaolan était toujours dans la chambre et regardait Sakura dormir. En la voyant ainsi, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle avait déjà tué. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi autant d'homme s'en prenait à elle. Mais s'il avait été présent en même temps qu'elle tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle se battait il sait que lui, il aurait assommé ses hommes. Il regagna la chambre voisine à celle ou dormait Sakura.

………………………………………...

Il devait être minuit lorsque Shaolan se réveilla, il resta allonger jusqu'à ce qu'il entendent des pleures. Il se leva et alla dans le couloir, il remarqua alors que c'était Sakura qui pleurait. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il vit Sakura assise sur son lit la tête dans les genoux, il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras doucement. Sakura se retourna et Shaolan sentit les mains de la jeune fille remonter le long de son torse pour se nouer autour de son cou, Sakura enfuit sa tête dans le torse de Shaolan tout en continuant de pleurer.

Shaolan(doux): qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as mal?

Sakura: je suis habitué à la douleur, c'est juste que j'ai fais un mauvais rêve désolée de t'avoir réveiller. Tu peux retourner te coucher…

Shaolan: et te laisser dans cet état? Pas question!

Sakura: je n'ai pas besoin de pitié, ça va passer…

Shaolan: je n'ai pas pitié de toi! Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule un point c'est tout! Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar?

Sakura: non…

Sakura releva légèrement la tête et la mis dans le cou de Shaolan, celui-ci sentait la respiration de la jeune fille, le souffle de la jeune fille lui chatouillait la nuque. Il

baissa la tête et posa un léger baiser sur l'épaule de Sakura. Toujours Sakura dans les bras il s'allongea, Sakura s'endormit rapidement


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre15: Kisa**

Shaolan se réveilla durant la nuit, il garda les yeux fermer pour essayer de se rendormir lorsqu'il sentit Sakura bouger et finalement se lever.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura: je dois partir…

Shaolan: hors de question, tu es encore faible et puis en plus il fait nuit!

Sakura ne l'écoutait pas et se dirigeait vers la porte, elle allait l'ouvrir lorsque Shaolan se plaça devant elle.

Shaolan: je ne te laisserais pas sortir.

Sakura le poussa mais Shaolan ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle le gifla mais il ne bougea toujours pas, au lieu de sa il lui pris les poignets, elle se débattit mais elle

n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'emprise de Shaolan, elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux et finalement elle pleura contre lui.

Sakura: je dois y allé laisse moi passer…

Shaolan: il n'ai pas question que tu rentre chez toi, tu es trop faible…

Sakura: se n'est pas pour rentrer chez moi! Elle a besoin de moi!

Shaolan ne répondit pas.

Sakura: désolée pour se que je vais faire….

Shaolan: et qu'est-ce que tu….

Shaolan se tut net, Sakura lui avait donné un violent coup de genou dans l'entre jambe, il s'écroula au sol sous la douleur.

Sakura: désolée…

Elle sortit de la chambre, elle descendit les escaliers silencieusement puis elle sortit dans la nuit.

………………………………………...

**Le lendemain **

Shaolan se réveilla, éteignit son réveil et commença à faire sa toilette et à s'habiller. Puis il descendit prendre son déjeuner.

Shéna: Sakura Kinomoto n'est pas avec toi?

Shaolan: non elle est partit cette nuit.

Ayu: dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu la voir! Elle avait l'air tellement mignonne!

Shéna: elle l'est! Elle est belle comme un cœur!

Shaolan: je dois y allé sinon je vais être en retard.

Yelan: attend mon fils.

Yelan se leva et suivi son fils dehors.

Yelan: lorsqu'elle veut partir laissa la partir, sinon je crois que tu auras souvent se qu'elle t'as fais hier soir.

Shaolan: je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille se faire mal.

Yelan: je sais, et elle aussi, mais elle devait avoir une bonne raison d'être partie.

Shaolan hocha la tête et partit. Il arriva au lycée quelque minutes plus tard. Il vit au loin Tomoyo et Eriol.

Shaolan: salut vous deux!

Tomoyo: bonjour!

Eriol: salut!

Shaolan: désolé qu'hier on ai pas continuer le jeu jusqu'au bout!

Eriol: c'est pas grave!

Tomoyo: au fait vous n'avez pas vu Sakura?

Shaolan: non.

La sonnerie annonça le début des cours et nos héros partirent en classe. Le cours débuta et toujours aucun signe de Sakura.

Shaolan(pense): qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? J'espère qu'elle n'a rien!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Prof: entrez.

Sakura entra, elle avait l'air très soucieuse.

Sakura: désolée monsieur, je suis en retard.

Prof: dépêchez-vous, allez vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Li.

Sakura chercha Shaolan du regard et s'avança vers sa place. Le professeur continua son cours mais Shaolan remarqua que Sakura ne suivait pas du tout. Elle était avec son portable en train d'envoyer des messages.

**Sakura POV: **

Je ne voulait pas être en cours je voulais continuer à la chercher mais Mito m'y a forcer, elle fera le gros des recherches et moi je ferais se que je peux ici. Mais ou peut-elle bien être? S'ils lui ont fait mal, je les tuerais tous un par un! J'ai fais une promesse et je n'arrive même pas à la tenir! Je me sens si nul! Ha! Mito viens de m'envoyer un message, elles ne l'ont pas retrouver, elles ne savent pas ou elles se cache. Peut être que si Shaolan ne m'avait pas retenu elle serait en sécurité…. Non je ne crois pas que Shaolan y sois pour quelque chose… Il voulait me protégé mais il ne comprends pas que ma vie n'est pas importante?

**Normal POV: **

Shaolan se pencha vers Sakura

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

Sakura: c'est rien…

Sakura sursauta légèrement: son portable venait de vibrer une fois de plus. Elle lut le message avec attention. Et elle parut encore plus inquiète.

Shaolan: Sakura…

Sakura: stop!

Shaolan: je n'arrêterais pas! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse! Et j'ai envie de t'aider!

Sakura: malgré que tu le veuilles tu ne peux pas. Même moi je ne peux rien faire tant que je suis ici!

Prof: Monsieur Li, Mademoiselle Kinomoto, arrêté ces bavardage incessant!

Sakura: désolé monsieur.

La fin du cours leur paru interminable, lorsque la pause arriva Sakura partit en courant. Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol la virent au loin se cacher pour téléphoner et

décidèrent de s'approcher doucement d'elle.

Sakura: tu n'as vraiment aucune nouvelle d'elle?….. Je reviens!………. Mito, je veux revenir, je pourrais la trouver!…. Je me fiche d'attiré l'attention ou pas! Je

veux la retrouver c'est le plus important!….. Tu m'énerves! Je veux que tu me tienne au courant de tout se qu'il se passe d'accord? Que se soit bon ou mauvais…..

À plus tard…

Sakura raccrocha et soupira, toujours dos à Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan.

Sakura: vous en avez pas marre de me suivre tout le temps?

Tomoyo: comment t'as su qu'on était là?

Sakura: je ne suis pas n'importe qui.

Shaolan: en attendant tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, alors si on peux faire quoi que se soit dis-le nous d'accord?

Sakura: si vous voulez m'aider laisser moi seule aujourd'hui d'accord?

Tomoyo: d'accord!

Elle partit en entraînent Eriol avec elle.

Sakura(à Shaolan): désolée pour le coup d'hier, tu n'as plus mal?

Shaolan: non ça va….

Sakura le dépassa.La journée parut interminable pour Sakura, elle se tenait informer de la situation mais aucun de leur ennemis la détenait. Elle sortit une heure plus tôt profitant qu'un

prof sois absent. Elle arriva rapidement à la grille du lycée, suivi de loin par Tomoyo, Shaolan et Eriol. Devant le lycée elle eut la surprise de voir un groupe de

lycéens pousser une petite fille qui devait avoir cinq ans.

Lycéen1: qu'est ce que tu fou ici, petite? Tu sais pas qu'ici, c'est pas pour les gamines?

Lycéen2: ouais, ici les gamines comme toi on les exploses.

Il la poussa un peu plus violemment et la petite fille tomba par terre, Sakura sentit la rage monter en elle. Elle pris la main du lycéen et lui donna un coup de poing

dans le ventre puis un deuxième, ensuite elle le renversa au sol, elle se tourna vers les autres le regard meurtrier.

Sakura(très en colère): vous n'êtes que des salops! Vous vous en prenez à une petite fille de cinq ans alors que vous avez 13 ans de plus qu'elle, vous êtes des

lâches!

Lycéen3: et toi pour qui tu te prends?

Sakura: je t'emmerde connard!

Sakura se rua vers lui et lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, le lycéen saigna abondement. Les autres partirent sans demander leur reste.

Sakura: à ce que j'ai vu c'est toi le leader, alors si jamais je revois l'un de tes sbires ou toi porter la main sur un enfant tu aura à faire à moi! Maintenant dégage!

Le lycéen partit en courant. Sakura se pencha précipitamment vers la petite fille.

Sakura(paniqué): Kisa, sa va?

Kisa: je suis un peu fatiguée mais sa va!

Sakura la pris dans ses bras.

Sakura(pleurant): ho Kisa, j'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais! Ou étais-tu?

Kisa: le clan Dean m'a enlever mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper, je ne savais pas ou j'étais et je me suis souvenu que ton école était dans le même coins alors j'ai

décidé de te rejoindre…

Sakura: mais ils ne t'ont rien fait de mal?

Kisa: non.

Tomoyo: Sakura ça va?

Sakura(souriant): oui, j'ai retrouver Kisa!

Shaolan: c'est donc pour sa que tu étais si anxieuse aujourd'hui?

Sakura: oui.

Tomoyo(à Kisa): je suis Tomoyo Daidjoui.

Kisa: moi je suis Kisa Sôma.( à Sakura) Maman on peut rentrer? Je suis fatigué…

Sakura(souriant): bien sûr!

Sakura pris Kisa par la main.

Sakura: à demain.

Tous: à demain.

Sakura et Kisa s'éloignèrent main dans la main. Shaolan se tourna alors vers les deux autres.

Shaolan: je n'ai pas rêver Kisa a bien appelé Sakura « maman ».

Tomoyo: j'ai entendu la même chose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre16: compétition**

Le lendemain Shaolan arriva au lycée et alla voir Tomoyo et Eriol.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?

Shaolan: quoi?

Eriol: on te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir lorsqu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse!

Shaolan: ben c'est juste que je n'en reviens toujours pas que Sakura soit mère! Elle est super jeune!

Eriol: pourquoi ça te gène?

Shaolan: sa ne me gène pas! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'elle….

Il s'arrêta, gêné, Tomoyo ria de bon cœur.

Tomoyo: c'est parce qu'elle est expérimenter et toi pas?

Shaolan(rougissant): ce n'est pas sa! Et puis, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais vierge.

??: mais sa se voit sur ton visage.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Sakura. Shaolan rougit.

Shaolan: tu es là depuis combien de temps?

Sakura: je viens juste d'arriver, je devais conduire Kisa à l'école.

Tomoyo: elle est en quelle classe?

Sakura: en troisième année de maternelle.

Tomoyo: elle est grande pour son age!

Sakura: et très mature… Vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive?

Shaolan(rougissant): de rien!

Sakura(plissa les yeux): et sa vous prends souvent de parler de vos relations sexuelle inexistante?

Tomoyo: heu…

Sakura: pas toi! Je sais que tu l'as déjà fait!

Eriol: QUOI?!!

Tomoyo rougit.

Tomoyo: il faut aller en cours sinon on va être en retard….

Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Eriol la suivi.

Shaolan: alors comme ça Tomoyo l'a déjà fait…

Sakura: vous ne saviez pas?

Shaolan: non, Eriol et moi on la connais depuis trois ans, et ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis un an et demi.

Sakura: et Tomoyo n'a jamais rien dit… Enfin je la comprends!

Ils allèrent ensuite en cours.

**Shaolan POV:**

Comment se fait-il que Sakura sache que Tomoyo est couché avec quelqu'un? Elle l'a deviné? Ou alors sa se voit sur son visage tout comme moi? Quand je pense qu'elle a déjà une fille! Sa fait bizarre de savoir que ces deux amies ont déjà fait l'amour avant vous! Mais bon je ne suis pas désespéré! Si je le veux j'aurais pu le faire il y a longtemps déjà!

**Normal POV: **

La sonnerie retentit, Shaolan se leva et sortit de la salle suivi par Tomoyo et Eriol.

Shaolan: on a quoi comme cours après?

Tomoyo: sport!

Shaolan: super! Enfin un cours intéressant!

Eriol: tu dis ça parce que tu as 19,9 de moyenne!

Shaolan: mais non, je dis sa parce que c'est le seul cours ou je ne m'ennuie pas!

Tomoyo: moi c'est le seul cours qui fait baisser ma moyenne…

Eriol: c'est que tu n'es pas sportive!

Tomoyo: je me demande si Sakura est bonne en sport…

Shaolan: je ne pense pas!

??: et moi je pense que tu te trompes!

Shaolan se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Sakura.

Shaolan: et pourquoi est-ce que je me tromperais?

Sakura: parce que je t'ai déjà battu à votre jeu….

Shaolan: c'est vrai mais se n'est pas du tout pareil!

Sakura: on verra bien!

Tomoyo: je sais! Avec Eriol on va trouvé un gage pour celui qui perd! Ça vous dit?

Sakura: si tu veux…

Shaolan: je m'en fiche…

Sakura: bon on se retrouve dans quelques minutes!

Elle partit en laissant Shaolan sur place.

………………………………………...

Ils arrivèrent tous sur le terrain.

Prof: bon aujourd'hui on ne va pas vraiment faire de sport puisque nous avons moins de temps par rapport à d'habitude, alors nous allons faire un match de balle au

prisonnier. Bon je veux deux capitaine d'équipe. Shaolan et Minaki.

Minaki était un bon garçon au cheveux noir et au yeux bleu profond, c'était avec Shaolan et Eriol un des garçons les plus populaires, mais il détestait Shaolan qui lui

aussi le haïssait. Minaki pris Sakura dans son équipe. Peu de temps après les équipes furent formées… L'équipe de Minaki avaient beaucoup de fille, mais elle avait

aussi les plus costaud et les plus idiots de la classe, dans l'équipe de Shaolan, il y avait beaucoup de garçon encore plus bourins que ceux de l'équipe de Minaki, et il y avait évidemment Tomoyo et Eriol. Le prof siffla le début du match. Il lança la balle et se fut Shaolan qui l'attrapa, en un rien de temps il la relança sur un garçon de l'équipe adverse qui sortit du terrain.

Shaolan(à Minaki): tu vas te faire détruire! Ton équipe ne vaut rien si tout tes joueurs sont comme ça.

Minaki: nous verrons bien!

Minaki pris la balle et la lança vers Shaolan qui esquiva d'un geste et recupera la balle.

Shaolan: t'es nul!

Il l'envoya vers Minaki qui l'évita et la balle pris de la vitesse et s'apprêtait à toucher une fille petite avec des lunettes lorsque Sakura la tira en arrière et arrêta la

balle d'une seule main sous les murmures admiratifs des autres filles et les regards stupéfaits des garçons.

Sakura: ça va?

Fille: oui…

Sakura se retourna et lança la balle, elle toucha un garçon qui sous la puissance de la balle fut projeter au sol. Shaolan ramassa la balle et la lança vers Minaki, la balle le toucha, Sakura bondit dans les airs et rattrapa la balle en disant:

Sakura: catch safe!

Shaolan n'eu pas le temps de réaliser mais il fut certain d'une chose: quatre des plus forts de son équipe venaient de se faire exclure du terrain! Mais² le plus

étonnant fut que la balle fit un ricochet et revint dans les mains de Sakura.

Sakura: Minaki, Shota, attaque triangulaire!

Tomoyo: quoi?

Sakura envoya la balle à Minaki qui l'envoya à Shota qui la lança sur Eriol.

Shota: et voilà! Out!

Eriol: je n'ai pas vu la trajectoire de la balle…. C'était quoi cette attaque triangulaire?

Sakura: deux passes rapides et un tir!

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, il récupéra la balle.

Shaolan(pense): je ne dois pas m'attaquer à Sakura, il faut que j'en élimine d'autre pour baiser le nombre de l'équipe adverse et là peut être que je pourrais gagné!

Shaolan envoya la balle vers un garçon, la balle ricocha et il réussit à exclure cinq membres de l'équipe adverse dont Minaki et Shota. Il n'étaient plus que cinq dans

l'équipe.

Fille: ho non! Comment on va faire sans eux!?

Sakura: faites-leur face, vous serez peut être touchées mais il faut garder espoir!

Filles: allez les filles! On les aura!!

Sakura sourit et passa la balle à une fille.

Sakura: Akira, c'est à toi de jouer!

Akira: avec plaisir!

Akira saisie la balle et l'envoya de toute ses forces vers une fille de l'équipe de Shaolan.

Shaolan: j'y crois pas! Elles sont regonflées à bloc!

Il lança la balle vers une fille de l'équipe de Minaki qui la renvoya du pieds en touchant un membres de l'équipe adverse!

Fille(ds l'équipe de M.): ouah! On voit qu'elle fait du foot!

La balle rebondit, toucha le sol et repartit dans les airs du côté de l'équipe de Minaki. Ako sauta dans les airs et……..

Ako: SMASSSH!!

Et elle toucha une fille de l'équipe adverse.

Konoka(équipe de Minaki): haha, Ako est dans l'équipe de volley!

Shaolan: merde! Allez les gars!

Ritsu(équipe de Shaolan): j'ai!….

Makie(équipe de Minaki): non!

Elle rattrapa la balle et toucha Ritsu. L'équipe de Minaki contenait cinq joueuses et celle de Shaolan contenait Tomoyo, Shaolan et un autre garçon.

Prof: STOP!!! Le temps est écoulé! L'équipe de Minaki est vainqueur!!!

Minaki: OUAIS!!!

Tous coururent en direction de Sakura et la prirent dans leur bras.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez!?

Minaki: on te remercie! C'est grâce à toi que nous avons gagnez…

Sakura réussit à s'esquivez, à se rhabiller et à sortir du cours de sport. Elle s'adossa contre un mur et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit une présence.

Shaolan: heureusement pour eux que tu étais là, sinon vous n'auriez jamais gagné…

Sakura: n'importe quoi, je n'ai rien fait…

Shaolan: si, tu as protégé les membres de ton équipe du mieux que tu as pus, tu as su leur donner du courage pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se battre et c'est

remarquable.

Sakura: peut être…

Eriol: ha! Vous êtes là! Alors Shaolan pour ton gage tu vas devoir faire tout se que Sakura te dit de faire!

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan: j'ai perdu et je l'admet…

Sakura: mais c'est nul comme gage.

Tomoyo: mais ça à plein d'avantage! Il est ton esclave pendant une semaine!

Shaolan: ho là là!

Sakura: okay… Ha! Je vais être en retard!

Shaolan: en retard pour quoi?

Sakura: je dois allez cherchez Kisa à l'école!

Tomoyo: on peut t'accompagner? Et puis si elle est d'accord on pourrait même faire une promenade au parc!

Sakura: si vous voulez…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre17: filiation**…

Sakura emmena Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan devant une petite école, on voyait une balançoire au dehors et autours plein de vélo, et jouets multiples.

Tomoyo: elle a l'air super cette école maternelle!

Sakura: je la trouvais tellement mignonne que j'ai inscrit Kisa dedans, elle s'amuse bien même avec les garçons…

Shaolan: c'est si surprenant?

Sakura: dans… Dans ma famille oui…

On entendit une sonnerie et un vit une ribambelle de petits enfants, garçons et filles. Kisa couru vers Sakura lorsqu'elle l'aperçu.

Kisa: mère!

Sakura: Kisa!

Sakura pris Kisa dans ses bras et la fit tournailler.

Sakura: ça te dirais d'aller au parc avec Tomoyo, Eriol et Shaolan?

Kisa: oui!

Sakura(souriant): alors c'est partit!

Elle la reposa et pris sa main. Tomoyo et Sakura étaient devant avec Kisa, Shaolan et Eriol étaient un peu en retrait.

Shaolan: Tomoyo est radieuse à côté d'un enfant!

Eriol: oui! Elle est encore plus belle!

Shaolan: au fait elle t'a dit avec qui elle avait couché?

Eriol: oui, c'était son premier petit copain. C'était très sérieux entre eux…

Shaolan: je ne pense pas que se soit plus sérieux qu'entre elle et toi! Mais toi tu n'as jamais…

Eriol: non, je ne sais pas si elle est d'accord pour le faire et si je le fait c'est parce qu'elle en a autant envie que moi, si se n'es plus!

Shaolan: je comprend… Dis est-ce que sa se voit à se point que je suis encore puceau?

Eriol s'arrêta et ria.

Eriol: eh bien un peu! Tu fais pas coincé mais on voit que tu n'as pas d'expérience de se côté là!

Shaolan: ho….

………………………………………...

Sakura: au fait excuse moi pour ce matin, je ne savais qu'Eriol n'était pas au courant…

Tomoyo: c'est pas grave, ça nous a permis d'en parlez après, je ne savais pas vraiment comment lui annoncer…..Et puis peut être que ça le fera réfléchir…

Sakura: tu l'aimes à se point?

Tomoyo: oui, j'ai envie d'être avec lui, au tout début, le simple fait qu'il me tienne la mien me suffisait mais maintenant, je ne peux plus me passer de lui, chaque

seconde loin de lui me paraisse une éternité.

Sakura se tint un plus droite et sourit.

Sakura(pense): si elle savait…(elle entendu se qu'Eriol à dit à Shaolan)

Tomoyo se retourna et vit les garçons arrêter et Eriol mort de rire, elle les observa un peu.

Tomoyo: hey les garçons, on est arrivés!

Shaolan: on arrive!

Eriol et Shaolan coururent en direction des trois filles. Ils entrèrent tous dans le parc.

Kisa: mère, je peux faire du toboggan?

Sakura: bien sûr!

Kisa partit en direction du toboggan tandis que les quatre autres allèrent s'asseoir.

Shaolan: Kisa est vraiment mignonne, plus tard tout les garçons vont être à ces pieds!

Sakura: c'est bien se qui me fait peur…

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: les garçons ne pensent qu'à eux et jamais au bonheur de leur copine. Je n'ai pas envie que Kisa souffre à cause de petit crétins! Mais je lui fait confiance….

Elle arrive à voir dans le cœur des gens s'ils sont sincère où non. Malgré qu'elle soit très jeune elle est plus perspicace que des adultes….

Sakura regarda l'heure. Elle se leva et partit en direction de Kisa. Elle lui parla un instant, Kisa hocha la tête et donna la main à Sakura qui l'emmena jusqu'à

Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol.

Sakura: il est quatre heure, il y a un marchand de crêpes plus loin, je vous en prend une?

Tomoyo: heu une aux sucre pour moi.

Eriol: pareil.

Shaolan: moi se sera au chocolat.

Sakura: d'accord! Je reviens tout de suite!

Tomoyo: tu veux que je t'aide?

Sakura: non ça ira, occupez vous de Kisa.

Sakura s'éloigna. Shaolan la suivit du regard jusqu'à se qu'elle fut hors de vu.

Kisa(à Tomoyo): Eriol Hiragisawa est ton amoureux?

Tomoyo(souriant): oui… Et toi tu en as un d'amoureux?

Kisa: non, je suis trop jeune pour avoir une relation avec un garçon!

Shaolan: et ta maman, elle a un amoureux?

Kisa le regarda avec de grand yeux.

Kisa: Sakura n'est pas vraiment ma maman…

Shaolan: ha bon… Mais alors pourquoi l'apelles-tu mère?

Kisa: parce que ma mère ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura…

Shaolan: ressemblait?

Kisa: ma vrai maman est morte dans une fusillade….

Sakura: voilà ta crêpe Kisa, la tienne Shaolan et les crêpes au sucre! Bon appétit!

Tous: merci!

Shaolan(pense): alors Sakura n'est pas la vrai mère de Kisa…. La pauvre, sa mère est morte dans une fusillade, je crois que si j'avais vécu sa, je n'aurais jamais pu

en survivre… Quoi que s'il y avait Sakura…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! Faut que je me reprenne! Je deviens fou! Quel idiot!

Ils restèrent dans le parc jusqu'à cinq heure et après Sakura décida qu'il était temps de rentré.

Eriol et Tomoyo décidèrent de partirent directement chez eux, Sakura fit la bise à Tomoyo et en profita lorsque celle-ci parla avec Kisa pour parler à Eriol.

Sakura(chuchotant): Tomoyo à envie de toi encore plus que toi tu en as envie, elle t'aime comme elle n'a jamais aimé un homme. Alors, ne sois pas brute, et fais lui

passer le meilleur moment de sa vie…

Sakura laissa Eriol cloué sur place qui fut bientôt rejoins par Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Eriol(rouge): je… je te raccompagne….

Tomoyo: ho c'est à dire que… Je voulais qu'on passe par chez toi en premier.

Eriol: pourquoi?

Tomoyo: parce que j'adore ta rue et que ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée..

Eriol: c'est d'accord.

Ils firent la route ensemble et arrivèrent bientôt chez Eriol. Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte.

Tomoyo: bon eh bien à demain.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Eriol et se retourna mais Eriol lui attrapa la main et la retourna pour l'embrasser.

Tomoyo ouvrit les yeux surprise, c'était la première fois qu'Eriol l'embrassait si fougueusement, elle l'enlaça et Eriol mis sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille

pour continuer de l'embrasser, il recula un peu, il ouvrit sa porte et porta Tomoyo jusque dans la maison…

………………………………………...

Kisa parlait d'un manga que Sakura lui avait lu récemment…

Shaolan: Sakura te lis des manga?

Kisa: oui, maman lit très bien! Mais le problème c'est qu'en ce moment on a plus de nouveau manga…

Shaolan: tu sais chez moi j'ai plein de manga, tu pourrais venir et en choisir un pour que Sakura te le lise…

Kisa: se serait super! Maman tu veux bien?

Sakura: si tu veux…

Shaolan emmena donc Kisa et Sakura chez lui, il montra à Kisa une pièce remplit de manga. Puis il sortit rejoindre Sakura.

Sakura: merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de lui avoir proposer ça, je te promet qu'on ne les abîmera pas.

Shaolan: je le sais……. Sakura, Kisa m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sa vrai mère.

Sakura: et tu te demande pourquoi je le considère comme ma fille et elle comme une seconde mère.

Shaolan: un peu…

Sakura: sa mère est morte dans une fusillade, dans mes bras, je n'ai pas réussi à la sauvé, je lui ai promis que je prendrais soin de sa fille.

Shaolan: mais elle n'a pas de père?

Sakura: un homme est incapable de s'occupé d'un enfant, on ne sais pas qui il est et de plus il n'est pas au courant qu'il a une fille.

Shaolan: la mère de Kisa ne lui a pas dit?

Sakura: aucune de celle qui le connaissait lui a dit.

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu veux pas répondre?

Sakura: tu dois faire se que je veux durant une semaine c'est ça? Alors tu arrêtes avec se sujet, tu sais se que tu as le droit de savoir.

Kisa revint.

Sakura: alors tu as choisit?

Kisa: oui mais je suis trop petite, c'est un manga pour fille, il s'appel Ultra Maniac.

Sakura: je vais le chercher.

Sakura sortit de la pièce.

Kisa: tu es bon en sport?

Shaolan: oui pourquoi?

Kisa: comme ça. Dis tu aimes ma maman?

Shaolan: non!

Sakura: c'est bon je l'ai! On y va?

Kisa: oui!

Sakura regarda Shaolan.

Sakura: je te le rendrais demain.

Shaolan: d'accord, je t'apporterais le second tome alors.

Sakura: okay, à demain!

Sakura sortit et Yelan entra.

Yelan: qui était la petite fille avec elle?

Shaolan: Kisa Soma. La fille de Sakura.

Yelan: la fausse fille de Sakura si j'ai bien compris


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: disparition.**

Sakura était dans sa chambre lorsque Mito rentra.

Mito: on a un problème a réglé.

Sakura: oui, on y va a 20. Pas plus et je veux que quelqu'un surveille Kisa.

Mito: entendu, nous partirons à quel heure?

Sakura: je préviendrais tout le monde en temps voulu.

Mito ressortit. Sakura s'avança vers une armoire. Cette armoire renfermait des tenues en cuir, ainsi que des bottes, plus on pouvait découvrir plusieurs types

d'armes. Sakura revêtit un corsaire en cuit avec un pantalon en cuir et des bottes noir. Elle pris ensuite deux Saï, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle croisa Kisa dans les couloirs.

Kisa: tu vas te battre?

Sakura: oui, nous devons finir quelque chose, je veux que tu reste ici sagement d'accord? Je reviendrais demain.

Kisa: j'ai confiance…

Sakura la pris dans ses bras. Puis elle partit dans une grande salle où une vingtaine de filles l'attendaient. Mito s'avança vers elle.

Mito: nous sommes toutes prêtes.

Sakura: je vois ça.

En effet, elles portaient toutes des tenues en cuir et des armes. Toutes les femmes s'inclinèrent.

Toutes: nous sommes à votre service Shimmé.

Sakura: relevez-vous. Ce soir nous allons réglé son compte à Tsujiai…. Je veux que vous soyez prudente, c'est le plus dangereux que nous ayons affronter! Bien

allons y!

Elles sortirent toutes à la suite de Sakura. Elles arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans une grande ruelle sombre. Soudain des hommes jaillirent des murs et

attaquèrent Sakura et ses « amies ». Sakura se battait comme une lionne, elle tuait beaucoup, les autres filles tuaient aussi mais pas autant que Sakura. Mais quoi

qu'elles fassent les hommes étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Bientôt elles seraient dépasser en nombre et se serait impossible de les battre…

Sakura: PARTEZ!!!!!! PARTEZ TOUTES!!!!

Mito: ET VOUS?!!!

Sakura: TOUT IRA BIEN!!!!! PARTEZ!!!!!

Elles partirent toutes, Mito se retourna une dernière fois avant de laisser Sakura entouré de mille hommes.

Sakura: voyons voir se que vous avez dans le ventre!

Les hommes s'élancèrent et Sakura en tua plusieurs dizaine avant qu'un homme arrive derrière elle et l'assomme. Il allait la tuer lorsque….

??: Imbécile! tu crois que tu arriveras à la tuer? C'est impossible pour un homme comme toi de la tuer. Et je refuse qu'elle meure comme cela.

Homme: pourquoi?

??: parce qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour ces sujets…. Ramenez là au quartier général.

L'homme la pris dans ses bras et suivi son maître.

………………………………………...

Femme: pourquoi nous avoir toutes réuni Mito?

Mito: la Princesse c'est fait enlevé! On ne reçoit plus aucun signal d'elle!

Femme: nous ne devons pas nous précipité, attendons un peu, elle nous enverra peut être un signal. A ce moment on vit Sakura transparente apparaître.

Sakura: je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors écoutez moi bien, je vous interdit de venir à mon aide.

Mito: mais Shimmé…

Sakura: NON!!! Mito ne me désobéi pas! Je ne veux pas qu'une seule d'entre vous vienne à mon aide!

Sur ceux Sakura disparu.

Mito: je vais rechercher encore une fois ou elle est détenue….

Femme: Mito! Tu as entendue se que la Princesse a dit! Oserais-tu désobéir à un ordre direct?

Mito (baissant la tête): non….

Femme: bien nous ferons exactement se que la Princesse a dit.

Mito: je vais me coucher, nous n'avons plus à rien à dire….

Mito sortit de la pièce et monta les escaliers, elle alla dans sa chambre et se coucha. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrait.

Mito: qui est là?

Kisa entra les larmes aux yeux.

Kisa(pleurant): personne ne va aller au secours de maman? Tout ça parce qu'elle a dit qu'on ne devait pas intervenir?

Mito pris Kisa dans ses bras.

Mito: je ne peux pas intervenir, Sakura m'a donné un ordre, aucune d'entre nous doit aller la secourir….

Kisa(relevant la tête): sa veut dire aucun Amazone?

Mito: oui…

Kisa(avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux): mais alors on peut demander à quelqu'un d'autre….

Mito(comprenant): tu as une idée de qui voudrait et pourrait venir en aide à Sakura?

Kisa regarda sur la table de chevet et vit un livre, un manga plus précisément. Sur la couverture on pouvait lire: Ultra Maniac….

Kisa: oui….

………………………………………...

Shaolan regarda la place vide à côté de lui, Sakura n'était pas venue ce matin, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout….

Shaolan(pense): qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore? Si sa se trouve elle est en train de se vider de son sang dans une rue….( cette idée il ne l'aimait pas du tout), pourquoi n'est elle pas là?

La sonnerie retentit, il rangea ses affaires et sortit. Il allait rejoindre Tomoyo et Eriol lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose lui tirait le pantalon. Il regarda derrière lui: rien.

??: plus bas….

Il baissa la tête et vit Kisa.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Kisa(grave): j'ai besoin de toi…. Tu peux venir à la maison?

Shaolan: mais j'ai cours là….

Kisa: je t'en supplie, on a vraiment besoin de toi!

Devant l'air grave et sérieux que la petite fille abordait, Shaolan se résigna et Kisa l'emmena dans une maison. Lorsqu'il la vit Shaolan dit:

Shaolan: VOUS HABITEZ Là!!

Kisa: ben oui, on a besoin de place!

Shaolan et Kisa se trouvait devant une sorte de maison immensément grande! Il y avait autant de place que dans un château sauf que c'était moderne. Kisa rentra.

Kisa: ne parle pas pour le moment et soit le plus silencieux que possible.

Shaolan hocha la tête et Kisa le fit passer dans diverse pièce avant de pénétré dans un salle avec beaucoup d'ordinateur et de matériel de haute technologie. Kisa Claqua la porte deux fois avant de la fermé tandis que Shaolan regardait le matériel que renfermait cette pièce. Puis il se retourna vers Kisa.

Shaolan: je peux parler?

Kisa: oui…

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce que je devais être silencieux et ne pas parler?

??: parce qu'aucun homme est sensé se trouver ici.

Shaolan se retourna et vit une jeune femme très belle, elle était blonde aux yeux bleu, grande et mince.

Femme: je m'appelle Mito.

Shaolan: pourquoi suis-je là si aucun homme a le droit d'y être?

Mito: parce que nous avons besoin de toi.

Shaolan: mais Sakura est là lorsque vous avez des problèmes….

Mito baissa la tête.

Kisa: maman a disparue, on ne sait pas ou elle est ni si elle est toujours vivante!

Shaolan: mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit y allé?

Mito: tu ne veux pas nous aidé?

Shaolan: je n'ai pas dit ça! Bien sûr que je vais vous aider c'est juste que je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi.

Mito sourit

Mito: Sakura nous est apparue et nous a formellement interdit d'intervenir, mais toi tu peux c'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi. Tu devra faire les recherche

seul mais si tu as la moindre question tu pourra me demander. Il faudra que tu reste caché ici, pendant plusieurs jours certainement…..

Shaolan: ce n'est pas grave, si peux sauvé Sakura!

Mito(à Kisa): tu ne t'étais pas trompé…( à Shaolan) pour mieux nous comprendre et surtout pour mieux comprendre Sakura on va tout t'expliqué……


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre19: explain me.**

Mito: as-tu déjà entendu parlé des Amazones?

Shaolan: oui c'était un peuple de femme, qui se battaient mieux que les hommes… Mais ce peuple n'existe plus depuis l'antiquité…

Mito: faux! Il existe toujours, nous sommes peu nombreuse mais nous existons… Toutes celles qui vivent ici sont les descendantes des Amazones de l'antiquité.

Shaolan: vous voulez dire que vous êtes une Amazone? Et Kisa aussi?

Mito: oui.

Shaolan: et Sakura?

Mito: elle est bien plus qu'une Amazone…. C'est notre reine.

Shaolan: la reine des Amazones…. Je comprends pourquoi elle est si froide avec les garçons maintenant.

Kisa: il n'y a pas que ça…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre?

Mito: quelque chose…. Personne ne sait qu'il existe encore des Amazones.

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Je veux dire, vous avez des choses spéciales à faire?

Mito: nous travaillons comme toutes les autres femmes mais dès que nous avons du temps libre, nous nous entraînons.

Shaolan: même Sakura?

Mito: Sakura encore plus que les autres. Son devoir est d'être la meilleure en tout, elle a suivi un entraînement spécial depuis qu'elle sait marcher.

Mito se retourna pris un DVD et le mis dans l'ordinateur. Shaolan regarda l'écran et vit une petite fille de trois ans a peine qui courait près d'un étang. Une femme

grande aux yeux vert, comme Sakura, ses cheveux noir qui tirait vers le bleu foncé lui arrivait à la taille(elle était très belle), arriva en courant près de Sakura

Femme: Tu ne coures pas encore assez vite.

Mito enleva le Dvd et en mis un autre cette fois ci Sakura était dans une piscine.

Femme: sans les mains!

Sakura buvait des quantité d'eau inconsidérable mais elle continuait a se servir uniquement des ses pieds pour rester à la surface.

Femme: c'est bon. Tu peux arrêter.

Sakura sortit de l'eau épuisé.

Shaolan: qui est cette femme?

Mito: Nadeshico Amamya. La mère de Sakura

Shaolan: pourtant Sakura s'apelle Kinomoto….

Mito: elle porte le nom de famille de son père, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Shaolan reporta son intention sur le film, on y voyait Sakura a cinq ans. Elle était devant sa mère. Soudain Sakura sortit deux Saï, sa mère en fit autant puis elle se

battirent. Malgré son jeune age Sakura se battait très bien elle arrivait a parer les coups de sa mère cette dernière lui fit un croche pied, mais Sakura ne tomba pas, elle perdit juste un instant son équilibre. Sa mère lui donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine et Sakura fut projeté contre le mur. Elle resta sur le sol, allongée, les yeux fermé. Sa mère s'avança vers elle inquiète, alors qu'elle se penchait Sakura rouvrit les yeux et donna un coup de pied dans le visage de sa mère qui tomba au sol. Elle saignait. Sakura vit sa mère relevé la tête, elle croyait que sa mère allait la gronder lorsque:

Nadeshico: c'est super! Tu es vraiment doué Sakura! Je suis vraiment très fière de toi!

Nadeshico pris Sakura dans ses bras.

Shaolan: elle l'aime finalement….

Mito: bien sûr que Nadeshico aimait Sakura! C'est pour ça qu'elle l'entraînait si durement! Les Shimmé sont toutes en danger!

Nadeshico: bientôt tu seras assez forte pour devenir reine des Amazones à ton tour…

Sakura: je ne veux pas!

Nadeshico: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que si je deviens reine, ça veut dire que toi tu seras morte et je ne veux pas!

Nadeshico souri tristement

Nadeshico: mais malheureusement on a pas le choix…. Allez va te changer on va bientôt manger.

Sakura sortit de la pièce.

Nadeshico: ma petite fille bientôt je vais mourir, et tu devras régné, tu seras très triste de ma mort mais je serais heureuse de mourir comme ça…..

Mito baissa la tête.

Shaolan: la mère de Sakura est morte?

Mito: oui, Sakura est monté sur le trône à l'age de cinq ans….

Shaolan: c'est un peu jeune….

Mito: oui mais Sakura est spéciale…

Shaolan: c'est à dire?

Mito: depuis la mort de sa mère, Sakura fait tout pour que nous soyons heureuse, et en sécurité, elle n'hésite pas a sacrifié sa personne et ses pouvoirs. C'est une

Gemma….

Shaolan: une quoi?

Mito: Il n'existe qu'une Gemma dans le monde entier, c'est Sakura. La Gemma a tout les pouvoirs.

Shaolan: c'est pour ça qu'on arrivait pas à la suivre sans qu'elle nous remarque…

Mito: sa n'a rien a voir, Nadeshico a appris à Sakura a se passer de ses pouvoirs, elle sait repéré quelqu'un à des kilomètres!

Shaolan: mais je ne comprends pas, si elle a tout les pouvoirs, elle doit bien pouvoir s'échapper d'ou on la retient prisonnière.

Mito: non si elle est inconsciente ou qu'elle est obligé de rester pour nous protéger, elle ne bougera pas.

Kisa: j'ai entendue du bruit.

Mito pris Shaolan par le col et le mis sous la table, une femme blonde au yeux noisette apparue, elle était en mini-jupe de cuir et un haut de cuir également.

Femme: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Mito: je devais finir un devoir que Shimmé m'a donné.

Femme: bien….

Elle ressortit. Et Shaolan sortit de sa cachette.

Mito: commence à faire les recherches.

Shaolan se mit derrière l'ordinateur et commença les recherches.

Mito: tu n'es pas mauvais pour un homme…

Shaolan: pourquoi toutes les Amazones détestent les hommes?

Mito: pas toute les Amazones, Sakura au début elle n'avait rien contre les hommes mais l'un d'entre eux la fait changer d'avis, sa mère n'avait rien contre les hommes

non plus, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est marié. Les autres ne font pas confiance aux hommes, ils pense tous qu'a la même chose, faire le plus de mal possible!

Shaolan: on est pas tous comme ça!

Kisa: je sais mais il y a une grande majorité qui le sont.

Shaolan cliqua sur un bouton.

Mito: sa ne fonctionnera pas, j'ai déjà essayer.

Juste à ce moment là, la fenêtre s'ouvrit.

Mito: j'y crois pas! Sa devait être Sakura qui l'avait bloqué pour pas que je la retrouve!

Shaolan: oui, s ressemble beaucoup à Sakura! Sauf qu'il me faudra plusieurs heures pour trouver ou elle est!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: find! **

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Shaolan examinait chaque piste, l'abandonnait en recherchait une autre, mais toujours sans aucune trace de Sakura. Mito rentra dans la pièce.

Shaolan: Euréka!

Mito: quoi?

Shaolan: je l'ai trouvée!

Mito: c'est génial!

Mito embrassa Shaolan.

Mito: pour te remercié! Alors ou est-elle?

Shaolan: elle est dans un bâtiment entre Taonamiyaki et Sashumi

Mito: c'est à deux heures d'ici.

Shaolan: j'y vais tout de suite!

Mito: attends! Qu'est-ce que tu as comme arme?

Shaolan: mon épée…

Mito: okay, je te prépare la moto.

Elle sortit précipitamment. Elle revint quelques instant plus tard. Shaolan était sur la moto près a partir.

Mito: sois prudent surtout, et prend soins de Sakura, je ne tiens pas à la retrouver blessée.

Shaolan: je ferais attention.

Shaolan démarra et partit. Il roula aussi vite que possible, et arriva une heure et demi plus tard devant le bâtiment ou était Sakura. Il entra silencieusement. Il ferma

les yeux. Il ressentait l'aura de Sakura et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Il entra dans une pièce et vit Sakura avec un drap qui couvrait sa nudité sur une énorme croix, elle

devait faire six mètres de haut. Ses bras, ses jambes, sa taille et son coup était attaché à la croix par d'énorme fil tranchant, si elle faisait un geste elle se coupait.

Shaolan invoqua son épée et Sakura releva légèrement la tête.

Sakura: Shaolan…..

Puis elle ferma les yeux inconsciente. Shaolan trancha les liens qui retenait Sakura prisonnière et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle était très faible…

Shaolan se dirigea vers la sortit, il eu la chance d'éviter tout les gardes. Il plaça Sakura sur la moto et commença à conduire. Il s'arrêta 30 minutes plus tard. Il enleva

sa veste et la mis sur les épaules de Sakura qui était gelée, puis il redémarra. Une heure plus tard, il ouvrait la porte de la maison de Sakura, avec celle-ci sur son

dos. Mito arriva en courant. Shaolan lui fit signe de se taire. Mito l'entraîna dans une chambre au dernier étage. Shaolan posa délicatement Sakura sur son lit. Mito

sauta dans les bras de Shaolan.

Mito: merci, merci, merci! Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour se que tu as fait!

Shaolan: c'est rien.

Mito: bon je retourne au lit…

Shaolan: tu ne restes pas avec elle?

Mito: non je la verrais demain. Mais toi surveille là d'accord?

Shaolan: d'accord.

Mito sortit souriante. Shaolan s'assit sur le lit près de Sakura, il hésita mais il se décida de toucher Sakura, elle était gelée. Shaolan la pris dans ses bras. Sakura se

réchauffa rapidement au contact du corps de Shaolan contre le sien.

**Sakura POV:**

Je suis chez moi, je le sens, je sens toutes les Amazones dormir au dessous de moi, chacune est inquiète pour moi. Mais je me sens bien, je suis dans les bras de quelqu'un, cette personne me réchauffe, elle sent bon. Je suis bien dans ses bras… Mais se n'est pas une de mes guerrières qui me tiens dans ces bras…. Mais je connais cette personne, je reconnais cette odeur, j'ai sentit la même chez Tomoyo lorsque j'ai dormi avec…… SHAOLAN!!

**Normal POV**

Shaolan regardait le visage de Sakura lorsque celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et le repoussa. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle.

Sakura: ne t'approche pas!

Shaolan: pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Sakura: tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Et que fait tu chez moi?

Shaolan: Kisa et Mito sont venues me chercher pour que je te retrouve.

Sakura: ça a du être facile pour toi! Tu fais partit de ceux qui m'ont enlevé!

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et celle-ci essaya de la gifler mais Shaolan attrapa sa main.

Shaolan: tu es encore faible, repose toi….

Sakura: je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Et je ne suis pas faible.

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de le gifler et Shaolan saisit son autre main. Sakura se débattait, Shaolan la poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle.

Sakura: lâche moi! Je ne veux pas que tu me touche tu me dégoûte! Tu fais comme si tu m'avais sauvé, alors que tu fais partit de leur bande!

Shaolan se lécha les lèvres.

Sakura: tu es….

Shaolan posa précipitamment ses lèvres sur celle de Sakura, celle-ci se débattit au début puis elle se laissa faire. Elle voyait des images dans sa tête. Shaolan devant

le lycée qui parlait avec Kisa, Shaolan qui parlait d'elle avec Mito, et Shaolan qui la délivrait. Shaolan se redressa.

Shaolan: tu me crois maintenant?

Sakura hocha la tête puis elle fronça les sourcils et gifla Shaolan.

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?!

Sakura: c'est pour m'avoir embrasser!

Shaolan: ha…. Je te promet que je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu m'avais laissé parler….

Sakura: mouais… Tu sais beaucoup de chose sur moi maintenant…. À cause de Mito et Kisa….

Shaolan: mais j'en suis heureux, parce que j'ai pu t'aider et maintenant je te comprend mieux.

Sakura frissonna. Shaolan le remarqua et la pris dans ses bras, Sakura le repoussa mais Shaolan la tenait fermement.

Shaolan: tu as froids, il faut te réchauffée…

Sakura(se débattant): je peux me réchauffer toute seule!

Shaolan se rallongea sur Sakura. Et mis les couvertures sur eux.

Shaolan: si tu continue, je t'embrasserais de nouveau….

Sakura(agressive): essaye pour voir!

Elle se débattit de nouveau.

Shaolan(souriant): tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse?

Sakura: laisse moi! T'es chiant!

Shaolan: je sais!

Sakura se débattit plus fort. Shaolan soupira.

Shaolan: tu ne me laissa pas le choix!

Il se pencha vers Sakura. Leurs lèvres étaient à un millimètre lorsque Sakura détourna la tête, Shaolan déposa donc plusieurs baiser dans le cou de Sakura qui

bougeait un peu mais moins qu'avant. Shaolan remonta un peu pour arrivé à l'oreille de Sakura , il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Sakura s'arrêta de bouger, Shaolan recommença et il sentit Sakura l'enlacer et se coller un peu plus à lui. Il la mordit une fois de plus et Sakura émit un soupire de plaisir. Shaolan se redressa.

Shaolan: tu reste tranquille maintenant?

Sakura: crétin!

Shaolan: je prends ça pour un oui.

Shaolan roula sur le côté. Il regarda Sakura.

Shaolan: dors, demain ta journée va être charger.

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

Sakura: tu n'as pas a me donner d'ordre! Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne, surtout d'un homme!

Shaolan: ce n'était pas un ordre mais un conseil….. Sakura, pourquoi tu déteste les hommes à se point? Mito m'a dit qu'au début tu n'avais rien contre nous alors

pourquoi as-tu changer d'avis?

Sakura: sa ne te regarde pas!

Elle se retourna. Quelque minutes plus tard elle se retourna vers Shaolan endormie. Shaolan la pris dans ses bras. Sakura frissonna. Il ferma les yeux et soudain il se

trouva dans un endroit bleuté.

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce que je fais là?

??: tu es nulle part, j'avais juste besoins de te parler….

Shaolan se retourna. Et vit Nadeshico.

Nadeshico: tu sais qui je suis, et je sais qui tu es, pas besoins de faire les présentations. Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé ma fille.

Shaolan: de rien, c'est normal, j'en aurais fait autant pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Nadeshico: peut être, mais en tout cas, dans peu de temps tu te surpasseras pour ma fille….

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

Nadeshico: que bientôt vous allez malheureusement devenir proche….

Shaolan: malheureusement?

Nadeshico: tu comprendras….

Nadeshico disparu.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: retour du passé**

Le lendemain Sakura se réveilla, elle fut surprise de constater que Shaolan la tenait dans ses bras. Elle se dégagea doucement sans le réveiller. Elle le regarda un peu avant de sortir. Dans le couloir elle tomba sur Mito.

Sakura: Mito! Je suis contente de te revoir!

Mito: moi aussi, Shimmé!

Sakura fronça les sourcils

Mito: pardon, Sakura!

Sakura: tu m'as désobéi…

Mito: non, vous avez dit qu'on ne devait pas intervenir nous ne sommes pas intervenues…. C'est Shaolan qui a tout fait.

Sakura: ……merci…

Mito: ou est-il d'ailleurs?

Sakura: dans ma chambre, il dors encore.

Mito souri

Sakura: pourquoi tu souris?

Mito: pour rien…. Tu devrais aller voir Kisa, elle se fait du soucis…

Sakura partit dans la chambre de Kisa qui lui sauta dans les bras.

Sakura: je vais bien…. Kisa, je dois te parler…

Kisa: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: j'aimerais que tu ailles chez Kaho quelques temps….

Kisa: tu ne veux plus de moi?

Sakura: bien sur que je veux de toi! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde! C'est juste que ces dernier temps je ressens une présence étrange ici et je voudrais que tu

ailles en sécurité le temps que je trouve ce que c'est…. Tu pourras revenir dès que je serais là.

Kisa: d'accord.

Sakura: je t'aime, bon il faut que j'aille à l'école….

Kisa: je t'aime maman!

Sakura sourit et sortit de la pièce. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et vit Shaolan torse nu. Elle se retourna.

Shaolan: tu peux venir, j'ai fini de me changer.

Sakura: par contre toi tu dois sortir.

Shaolan sourit et sortit. Sakura se changea et quelques instant plus tard, ils étaient devant le lycée, devant le regard des personnes aux alentours.

Fille: mais qui c'est celle là! Personne n'a le droit de venir accompagné de Shaolan!

Fille2: c'est Sakura Kinomoto, elle est nouvelle.

………………………………………...

À la pause

Sakura partit sans laissé le temps à Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol de la suivre.

Eriol: pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier après midi?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire…..

Tomoyo: tu deviens bien mystérieux!

Eriol: oui, mais pas autant que Sakura. On aurait dit qu'elle fuyait tellement qu'elle est partit vite.

Shaolan: je vous rejoins, il faut que j'aille au toilette…

………………………………………...

Sakura était dans le bois qui appartenait à l'école.

Sakura(pense): je suis sûre qu'il y a un ennemis ici! Je le sens mais son aura est trop faible et trop loin pour que je l'identifie!

Quelqu'un apparue derrière Sakura et posa une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Sakura sentit son aura, ses yeux se remplirent de peur…..

??: comme on se retrouve, tu es devenue bien joli!

Elle fut plaqué contre un arbre et elle put avoir confirmation de ses pensées….Un homme mince, brun avec un regard qui luisait d'une lueur effrayante. Il glissa sa main sous la jupe de Sakura qui frémit de dégout au contact de cet homme sur sa peau.

Homme: ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne te débat pas je ne te ferais pas trop de mal avant de te tuer!

Sakura ne pouvait pas répondre, l'homme l'embrassa, Sakura n'en pouvait plus, elle pleurait. Elle ne se débattit pas tandis que l'homme l'embrassait dans le coup. Il

relâcha un peu la pression qu'il exerçait sur la jeune fille qui en profita pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans les parties génitales. Il la relâcha se tenant l'entre-

jambe, Sakura commença a courir, il lui attrapa l'épaule mais Sakura se débattit et finalement, l'homme n'eut dans sa main que la brettelle du débardeur de la jeune

fille. Sakura courut dans le bois et se cacha derrière un arbre, tremblante. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces.

??: hé doucement, je ne vais te faire de mal….

Sakura releva la tête et vit que c'était Shaolan qui lui avait touché l'épaule. Elle sauta dans ses bras et pleura. Shaolan lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Il mis sa main sous le menton de Sakura et lui remonta légèrement la tête. Il fut surpris, jamais il n'avait vu les yeux de Sakura exprimés une telle peur.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura: rien…

Shaolan: je ne t'ai jamais vu avoir peur, alors je pense qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave!

Sakura: c'est rien…. C'est pas important désolée…

Elle se détacha de Shaolan mais celui-ci la repris dans ses bras.

Shaolan: Sakura, tu as peur, et tu as ta brettelle de débardeur arracher…. Tu t'es fait agresser, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura(se débattant): tu raconte n'importe quoi!

Shaolan: alors dit moi pourquoi tu te débat et que tu palis?

Sakura frappa de ses poings le torse de Shaolan puis elle l'enlaça. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans un endroit plus éclairé ou ils pourraient toujours être cachés…

Sakura: il faut qu'on retourne en cours….

Shaolan: pas temps que tu m'auras expliqué.

Sakura: je…je me suis fait agresser! T'es content maintenant? On peut retourné en cours?

Shaolan(soupirant): oui….

Shaolan observa Sakura toute la journée, elle sursautait dès qu'on l'apellait. Finalement à la fin de la journée, il décida de la suivre jusqu'à chez elle et de ne pas la

lacher jusqu'à se qu'elle lui explique. Il resta a bonne distance pour qu'elle ne le repère pas.

………………………………………...

Sakura marchait toujours inquiète, lorsque l'homme refit surface, il la plaqua contre un mur et commença à l'embrasser, Sakura détourna la tête et pleura, l'homme la touchait, à chaque fois elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir…. L'homme s'arrêta soudain et laissa Sakura qui s'écroula sur le sol. Elle se sentit soulevée, elle releva la tête et vit Shaolan, en colère, les sourcils froncer. Il la ramena chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte et il l'emmena jusque dans son lit. Puis il ferma la porte à clef.

Shaolan: alors c'est lui qui t'agresse? Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit! Tu te rend compte si je n'avais pas été là?

Sakura: qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?!

Shaolan la pris dans ses bras.

Shaolan: je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoi que se soit! Je ne veux plus te revoir pleine de sang, sur le point de mourir ou même pleuré!

Sakura(se blottissant contre Shaolan): je me sens tellement nulle. Je perd tout mes moyens lorsque je suis avec lui…. Je n'arrive pas à me battre! Depuis que je suis

petite je n'y arrive pas!

Shaolan: qui c'est?

Sakura: il faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début…. J'avais cinq ans, lorsque avec ma mère on avait décidé de se faire une soirée entre fille….

**Flash-back**

Nadeshico était habillé d'un jean et d'un haut blanc. Elle et Sakura se souriaient, elles arrivèrent devant une maison à deux étage avec un jardin, elles virent que la porte était ouverte et elles ne sourirent plus. Elles rentrèrent silencieusement.

Nadeshico: Sakura ne bouge pas, je reviendrais te voir si tout va bien…

Sakura: mais maman…

Nadeshico: fais se que je te dit…

Nadeshico partit et monta l'escalier, elle était parti depuis quelques minutes lorsque Sakura étendit un bruit dans la cuisine, elle se dirigea donc vers la source du

bruit. Elle regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit un homme aux cheveux bruns allonger sur le sol, les yeux clos, du sang sur sa poitrine

Sakura: ho non! Papa!

Sakura partit en courant, elle se retrouva dans un parc lorsque quelque chose la fit tomber, elle se retourna et vit un homme…

Homme: tu as tout vu…. C'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu!

L'homme la bloqua sur un des banc du parc. Il commençait à remonter la robe de Sakura qui se débattait et qui criait de toute ses forces, l'homme ria.

Homme: idiote! Comme ci quelqu'un allait t'entendre!

Il se baissa et commença à l'embrasser. Soudain il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin, Nadeshico se redressa.

Nadeshico: je t'interdit de touché à ma fille!

Nadeshico commença à se battre contre l'homme. Elle avait l'avantage et l'homme saignait de partout, Sakura était toujours sur le banc regardant avec inquiétude le

combat. Nadeshico allait donner un autre coup à l'homme lorsqu'il sortit un pistolet et qu'il lui mis une balle en pleine tête, entre les deux yeux.

Sakura: OKASAN!!! OKASAN!!! NON, NON, NON!!!!!

L'homme se retourna vers Sakura qui se précipita vers sa mère, elle se précipita au côté de sa mère, le sang lui collait les cheveux, Sakura pleura sur sa mère. Des

sirènes de police se firent entendre, l'homme rangea son pistolet.

Homme: je te retrouverais et je finirais se que j'ai commencer! À plus petite orpheline!

Les voitures de police arrivèrent mais l'homme était déjà partit, les policiers l'encerclaient et essayait tant bien que mal de séparée Sakura de sa défunte mère.

**Fin du Flash-back**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: I'll protecte you!**

Sakura se tut. Shaolan la serra plus fort.

Shaolan: je ne pensais pas que tu as pu vivre autant de choses. Je comprend pourquoi tu n'as plus confiance envers les hommes…

Sakura: je n'en peux plus! Je pensais qu'ici, on serait tranquille! Mais non, ou que j'aille il me retrouve! Pour le moment, il ne s'en prends qu'a moi, mais imagine

qu'un jour il s'en prenne à une de mes amies? Je ne pourrais même pas les protégées! Je fait une piètre Reine! Une Amazone ne doit avoir peur de rien, et moi dès

que je le voit je suis paralysé de peur! Je me dégoute!

Shaolan: c'est normal d'avoir peur! Il a tué ta mère devant tes yeux, et tu a vu ton père mort! C'est normal d'avoir peur!

Sakura: une Amazone comme moi ne doit pas avoir peur!

Shaolan: Sakura….

Sakura releva la tête et croisa le regard de Shaolan, ses yeux ambrés qui la déstabilisait.

Shaolan: je te promet que je ferais tout pour te protégé!

Sakura: non! Je ne veux pas mettre quelqu'un en danger parce que j'ai peur! Non ça ira très bien!

………………………………………...

Shaolan regarda Sakura dormir, elle semblait paisible, jamais il n'aurais pu pensé qu'une fille de cinq ans aurait pu vivre autant de chose, il admirait Sakura, mais elle semblait se croire tellement inutile! Alors que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un d'utile c'est bien elle. Sakura s'agita légèrement. Shaolan posa une main sur sa joue et Sakura se calma. Il avait remarquer que dès qu'il la touchait elle se calmait….

Le lendemain

Sakura s'éveilla, elle avait bien dormi compte tenu des évênement récents…. Elle regarda son oreiller et vit que c'était en réalité le torse de Shaolan. Elle se blottit contre lui. Puis elle se leva légèrement pour l'observer dormir. Elle lui posa une main sur sa joue.

Sakura(tendre): merci pour tout se que tu fais pour moi, Shaolan…

Shaolan se réveilla à l'entente de la voix de Sakura. Sakura rosit un tout petit peu et retira vite sa main, Shaolan approcha sa main du visage de Sakura et la posa sur sa joue.

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura(enleva doucement sa main): ou….oui.

Shaolan sourit.

Sakura: bon il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va être en retard…

Elle se leva suivit de Shaolan.

Plusieurs jours plus tard

Shaolan arriva et rejoignit Sakura.

Shaolan: comment ça va?

Sakura: bien et toi?

Shaolan: bien!

Tomoyo: voilà nos deux amis préféré!

Eriol: vous êtes devenus très proche en quelques jours! C'est bien!

Sakura: nous ne sommes pas si proche que ça! On se dit bonjours et au revoir, pas plus!

Shaolan sourit

Shaolan(pense): elle est toujours pareil! Elle a peur de se rapprocher de nous, mais elle ne peut pas nier qu'on est pas devenu plus proche qu'auparavant! Sa mère

me l'avait dit, mais on est pas aussi proche qu'elle le disait.

À la pause

Shaolan était partit vers les toilettes lorsqu'une ombre attira son regard, elle venait d'entrer dans le bois, Shaolan la suivit. Il arriva devant un homme, l'homme qui avait agresser Sakura tant de fois.

Homme: on va pouvoir enfin se parler!

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que vous voulez?!

Homme: que tu arrêtes de traîner avec Sakura! Elle est à moi!

………………………………………...

Sakura trouvait que ça faisait longtemps que Shaolan était partit, elle décida de voir se qu'il fabriquait. Elle arriva près des toilettes et vit qu'elles étaient toutes vide,

elle se concentra et trouva l'aura de Shaolan dans les bois, elle vit Shaolan au loin, elle se rapprocha et vit qu'il parlait avec Evan( c'est le prénom de l'homme)

Shaolan: vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser Sakura?

Evan: tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrives malheur!

Shaolan: je me fiche de se qui peux m'arriver!

Evan: vraiment?

Il sortit un pistolet et commença à tirer, Sakura courut du plus vite qu'elle put et poussa Shaolan mais il se pris quand même la balle dans l'épaule. Sakura regarda

l'épaule de Shaolan, puis elle se retourna vers Evan, les yeux remplit de rage et de colère, son visage s'illumina, puis tout son corps. Evan recula, Sakura avançait,

sure d'elle, soudain elle se cambra et une lueur sortit de son corps pour transperçé Evan qui s'écroula sur le sol, mort. Sakura redevint normal et courut vers Shaolan.

Sakura: Shaolan!!! Shaolan!! Ça va???

Shaolan(faible): oui…

Sakura regarda la blessure de Shaolan, puis elle se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa, Shaolan ouvrit les yeux surpris puis il les ferma et pris Sakura dans ses bras, il se

sentait de mieux en mieux. Au bout d'un moment il n'avait plus mal du tout, Sakura se sépara de lui. Shaolan vit qu'elle saignait beaucoup au niveau de l'épaule droite,

il regarda la sienne et compris se que Sakura venait de faire en l'embrassant. En l'embrassant Sakura avait transféré la blessure de Shaolan sur son corps, si bien que

maintenant c'était elle qui était plus faible.

Shaolan: tu es folle! Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!

Sakura: tu n'aurais peut être pas survécu à ta blessure, moi si, alors je t'ai guérit.

Shaolan: mais tu t'es blessé!

Sakura: je vais bien

Elle se retourna et Shaolan la pris par l'épaule gauche.

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: on rentre chez toi pour te soigner….

Sakura: inutile, je vais guérir d'ici une heure…

Shaolan: d'ici là tu aura eu le temps de te vidé de ton sang!

Sakura: Shaolan, tu m'avais dit que tu me protègerais et tu l'as fait alors maintenant on reprends nos vies respectives…

Elle se retourna à nouveau et Shaolan soupira avant de l'assomée, il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la soigna. Il vit sa peau se refermé toute seul, sauf a un encroit qui

formait un cercle

Shaolan(pense): c'est pas vrai, il y a encore la balle dedans!

Il cherchait quelque chose pour extraire la balle mais il ne trouva rien.

Sakura: elle va partir seule…

Shaolan se retourna

Shaolan: désolé de t'avoir assomé…

Sakura: tu as une drôle prendre soins d'une fille!

Shaolan: d'habitude les autres se laisse faire! Toi tu débat tout le temps! C'est frustrant…

Sakura sourit

Sakura: c'est parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres.

Shaolan(se rapprochant d'elle): oui, ça j'avais remarquer! Tu es la seule fille que je connais qui m'a embrasser comme ça!

Sakura(rouge): ne te fait pas d'idée! C'était juste pour transféré la blessure!

Shaolan(grand sourire): pourquoi tu rougit?

Sakura(se leva et se dirigeant vers Shaolan): je ne rougit pas!

Shaolan(s'avançant): si, tu es rouge! Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça! C'est très amusant!

Sakura(frappant Shaolan à la tête): idiot! Je suis pas rouge!

Shaolan allait répliquer lorsque les jambes de Sakura flenchir. Il la rattrapa de justesse. Sakura qui avait fermer les rouvrit, leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètre

l'un de l'autre, Shaolan rapprocha Sakura de lui, et se pencha vers ses lèvres. Sakura frémit lorsque Shaolan l'embrassa. Shaolan passa sa main derrière la nuque de

Sakura pour l'approcher encore plus près de lui, Sakura noua ses bras autours du cou du jeune homme, Shaolan caressa de son autre main la taille de Sakura.

Celle-ci se recula brusquement.

Sakura: c'était pour te remercier de m'avoir aider mais maintenant remets moi sur le lit et vas-t-en.

Shaolan était dépité, Sakura faisait comme si elle ne ressentait rien, alors qu'il était sûr qu'elle avait autant envie que lui de l'embrasser! Il fit néanmoins se qu'elle

voulait.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23 : je ne comprend pas… laetitia Normal laetitia 2 1 2007-10-19T05:46:00Z 2007-10-19T05:46:00Z 1 1295 7125 59 16 8404 10.2625 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 23 : je ne comprend pas**

Shaolan sortit de l'infirmerie et tomba nez à nez avec Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Eriol et moi nous nous inquiétions mais….tout va bien! Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu sortais avec Sakura!

Shaolan: je ne sors pas avec elle…

Tomoyo: c'est pour ça que vous vous embrassiez?

Shaolan: elle voulait me remercier de l'avoir aidé…

Tomoyo: oui, bien sûr…. Tu as aimé?

Shaolan: bien sûr que oui! Je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose comme ça! Elle embrasse super bien!…..(gêné)Désolé…..

Tomoyo: tu sais lorsqu'on apprécie vraiment lorsque quelqu'un nous embrasse c'est qu'on est amoureux de cette personne….

Shaolan: je n'aime pas Sakura!

Tomoyo: alors dis moi pourquoi tu veille toujours sur elle avec un regard tendre?

Shaolan(rougissant): je ne veille pas sur elle avec "un regard tendre"….

Tomoyo: tu te voile Shaolan, tu l'aimes et ça se voit.

Tomoyo partit. Shaolan alla dans une salle vide et réfléchit à se que Tomoyo lui avait dit.

**Shaolan POV: **

Tomoyo se trompe, je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'une fille alors pourquoi avec Sakura se serait différent? Je sais que je suis plus proche d'elle qu'auparavant, je l'ai aidé plusieurs fois mais elle, elle m'a sauvé la vie. C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu Sakura dans un tel état de colère lorsqu'elle a vu que ce mec m'a blessé…Et elle l'a tué avec ses pouvoirs, à se que j'ai vu elle a de grand pouvoir, elle doit être puissante, cette lumière a réduit Evan en charpie!

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir, je me cache derrière le bureau et Sakura entra dans la salle. Je soupirais, elle était incapable de rester tranquille! C'était pour son bien tout de même! Je sais qu'elle guérit rapidement mais il faut qu'elle se repose un peu….

**Normal POV:**

Sakura leva sa main droite, une émeraude apparue, elle vit un cercle avec cette émeraude et on put voir à l'intérieur de se cercle des personnes, des femmes plus précisément. Shaolan en reconnue une: Mito.

Mito: Sakura! Tu es blessé!

Sakura: c'est rien, dis moi comment ça se passe de ton côté?

Mito: bien…. Mais tu sais depuis qu'on a faillit te perdre je pensais à un truc…

Sakura: et quel est ce "truc"?

Mito: tu sais que tu as bientôt l'age de la prophétie?

Sakura: oui…

Mito: et tu l'as trouvé?

Sakura: je n'ai pas chercher…

Mito: Sakura! C'est important! Je ne veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose que lorsque tu as été kidnappé!

Sakura: je vais bien! Tout ira bien d'ailleurs je n'ai pas besoins de ça!

Mito: c'est ta mère qui a fait cette prophétie! Ta mère était doué pour ça, malgré les pouvoirs que tu as je doute que se soit suffisant…

Sakura: il faudra que se soit suffisant…

Mito: Sa….

Sakura: et toi? Tu as trouvé un reproducteur?

Mito: non…

Sakura: tu n'as pas une petite idée?

Mito: eh bien…l'homme qui est venu te sauvé…Shaolan, il me semble bien…

Sakura: il n'a aucune expérience! Et puis il a mauvais caractère!

Shaolan(TT)(pense): c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité! Moi mauvais caractère? Elle ne s'est pas vue!

Mito: peut être mais, il est beau et intelligent… Après tout ce n'est que pour une nuit!

Sakura: essaye de trouvé quelqu'un de mieux, d'accord?

Mito(sourire): oui!

Le cercle se referma. Sakura s'appuya contre une table. Les yeux fermer, elle se tint droite et serra les poings.

Sakura(murmurant pour elle): allez Sakura! Ce n'est pas le comportement que la reine des Amazones doit avoir!

Elle rouvrit les yeux et sortit, si Shaolan ne l'avait pas vu se sentir mal, il aurait pu croire qu'elle allait bien….

Shaolan(pense): j'en ai marre! C'est toujours pareil! Elle est trop dure avec elle dès qu'elle a une faiblesse elle se dit que ce n'est pas digne d'elle! Pourquoi faut-il 

qu'elle se rabaisse tout le temps?

Nadeshico: elle est dure envers elle-même depuis qu'elle m'a vu mourir sous ses yeux…elle s'est promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais….

Shaolan: mais ce n'était pas de sa faute! C'était Evan qui vous a tué! Pourquoi rejeté la faute sur elle?

Nadeshico: car elle se sent coupable… elle pense que si elle n'avait pas bougé comme je lui avait dit, jamais je ne serais morte… elle croit que je lui en veux et 

malheureusement je n'ai jamais pu apparaître pour lui dire qu'elle se trompait….

Shaolan: je le ferais!

Nadeshico: tu es proche d'elle désormais…Prends soins d'elle d'accord? Elle va en avoir besoin… Le temps approche…ne désespère pas…

Nadeshico disparut.

Shaolan(pense): de quoi parlait-elle? De la prophétie qui va bientôt commencer? J'espère que Sakura ira bien…

Shaolan sortit de la salle et alla en cours… Il s'assit à côté de Sakura.

Shaolan: tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie?

Sakura(murmurant): la balle est sortit et la blessure s'est refermé, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester. En plus je n'aime pas les infirmeries…

Shaolan: fait attention d'accord? J'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé encore une fois…

Sakura: tout va bien, Evan était le seul à me faire peur et maintenant qu'il est mort il n'y a plus de problème!

Shaolan(sourire): tant mieux!

Son sourire était tellement chaleureux que Sakura eu le cœur qui battit plus vite, elle détourna la tête.

Sakura(pense): qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi mon cœur bat comme ça? Ce n'est pas à cause d'un homme? Non impossible. Je hais les hommes!

Shaolan: ça te dirais de venir chez moi ce soir?

Sakura: quoi?!

Shaolan: comme ma mère est partie pendant plusieurs mois en Chine, j'ai pensé que se serais sympa si toi, Tomoyo et Eriol vous veniez…

Sakura: hum…. (murmurant) il faut que je vois s'il n'y a aucun problème…

Shaolan: okay donne moi une réponse avant ce soir…

Sakura: d'accord… il faut que je ramène quelque chose si je viens?

Shaolan: non je ferais la cuisine…

Sakura(étonnée): tu cuisines?

Shaolan(avec un clin d'œil): oui, je suis un excellent cuisinier même…

Shaolan vit Sakura sortir un cale pin et nota "cuisine" dessus

Shaolan: pourquoi tu écris ça?

Sakura: tu intéresse quelqu'un alors je vais noter qualités et défaut pour qu'elle sache comment tu es…

Shaolan(goutte manga): c'est comme si on me vendait!

Sakura: c'est un peu ça(baissant la voix) nous avons juste besoin de reproducteurs… on ne peut pas tout faire toute seule c'est impossible!

Shaolan: mais quand je suis venu chez toi, il n'y avait pas d'homme…

Sakura: c'est parce que nous les gardons qu'une nuit, c'est pour ça qu'on les appellent "reproducteurs", si par hasard une Amazone a un fils, il est élevé à part avec 

d'autres garçons, en général, ils apprennent à se battre et son plutôt mignon…on les utilisent parfois…

Shaolan: c'est vraiment bizarre!

Sakura: pas plus que vous qui coucher avec quelqu'un pour la jeté le lendemain!

Shaolan: on est pas tous comme ça!

Sakura: j'ai un doute, et de toute façon, toi tu n'en sais rien! Tu es toujours puceau!

Shaolan rougit et reporta son intention sur le cours. Il n'y avait aucune fille qui lui parlait comme ça, elles étaient toutes à ses pieds, Sakura était différente… mais elle 

restait distante avec lui même s'il la connaissait de mieux en mieux…

À la pause Sakura appela Mito

Mito: allô?

Sakura: c'est moi! On a quelque chose a faire se soir?

Mito: non, c'est le calme plat…pourquoi?

Sakura: Shaolan m'a invité chez lui ce soir…

Mito(sourire): ha……. Et tu vas y allez?

Sakura: je n'ai pas le choix si on a rien ce soir…tu sais qu'il cuisine?

Mito: non….bon, je dois te laisser, bye!

Sakura: bye!

Sakura raccrocha et s'approcha de Shaolan.

Sakura: je peux venir ce soir….

Shaolan(sourire): super! Tu viens à quel heure?

Sakura: à 18h00 ça te va?

Shaolan: aucun problème

Après les cours Sakura rentra chez elle, elle fouillait dans son armoire depuis vingt minutes puis ne trouvant pas se qu'elle cherchait elle alla voir Mito.

Sakura: on sont tout mes pyjama?

Mito: au sal peut être….pourquoi tu n'en a plus?

Sakura: si mais….enfin c'est ma nuisette rouge….

Mito(éclatant de rire): ne soit pas timide! Tu seras dans les couvertures et tu as des jambes super en plus!

Sakura: mouais….de toute façon j'ai pas le choix…. Mais c'est bizarre!

Mito regarda Sakura sortir de sa chambre avec un sourire, Kisa apparue.

Kisa: tu l'as fait exprès n'est-ce pas?

Mito(air faussement innocent): moi….jamais! Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Après tout ce n'est que chez Shaolan qu'elle dort!

Kisa sourit

Kisa: c'est pour ça que tu as sous ton lit tout les pyjama de Sakura?

Mito souria….

Sakura pris son sac et partit chez Shaolan


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: début de soirée laetitia Normal laetitia 2 0 2007-10-19T05:45:00Z 2007-10-19T05:45:00Z 1 1410 7761 64 18 9153 10.2625 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 24: début de soirée **

Sakura frappa à la porte de Shaolan. Celui-ci ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

Shaolan: entre…

Sakura entra.

Sakura: les autres ne sont pas encore là?

Shaolan: non ils ont dit viendrait vers 20h00.…

Sakura: quoi! Mais tu aurais dû me le dire! Je serais venue plus tard!

Shaolan: mais je m'en fiche, la maison me semble moins vide comme ça…

Sakura: mais tu as des sœurs!

Shaolan: elles sont toutes chez leurs copain…

Sakura: donc tu as ta grande maison rien que pour toi!

Shaolan: exactement…Tu veux boire quelque chose?

Sakura: ho non merci…Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en attendant?

Shaolan: il fait beau dehors… Sa te dirait d'allez se promener?

Sakura: pourquoi pas…

Sakura sortit et oublia de prendre sa veste. Au début, elle n'avait pas froids mais plus ils avançaient plus la température baissait et plus elle avait froid… Shaolan la 

vit frissonner du coins de l'œil, il retira sa veste et la lui mis sur les épaules.

Sakura(étonnée): mais et toi?

Shaolan: ça ira…Les garçons sont moins frileux que les filles en général….

Sakura ria.

Sakura: c'est se que t'on dit toutes tes petites amies je suppose!

Shaolan(étonné): comment tu le sais?

Sakura(grand sourire): les filles aiment bien que leur petit les prennent dans leur bras, alors elles disent qu'elles sont frileuses…..et avec toi ça a fonctionner!

Shaolan: pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les hommes tu t'y connais!

Sakura: c'est pas en garçon que je m'y connais, c'est en fille… 

Shaolan souria. Ils arrivèrent à un parc. Sakura s'assit sur un banc tandis que Shaolan resta debout. Sakura remarqua qu'il avait des frissons partout et qu'il bougeait 

légèrement pour se tenir chaud…Elle retira la veste que Shaolan lui avait donné et lui remis sur les épaules.

Shaolan: pourquoi tu me l'as redonne? Tu vas avoir froid!

Sakura: c'est pas grave…C'est parce que je n'ai pas pris la mienne que tu as du me prêter la tienne, maintenant que tu as froid je te la rend.

Shaolan: je n'ai pas froid…

Sakura(sourire): ce n'est pas bien de mentir.

Il y eu une bourasque de vent et Sakura eut tout ses membres engourdit par le froid. Shaolan ouvrit sa veste et pressa Sakura contre lui le plus possible et referma sa 

veste. Sakura avait plus chaud désormais, elle était bien…

Sakura: il faudrait peut être rentré maintenant… Il fait trop froid et a une veste pour deux ça ne pas être joyeux! 

Shaolan: essaye de te tourner, on va essayer de rentrer comme ça…

Sakura: ça ne va pas être pratique!

Shaolan: tout les couples font ça on doit pouvoir y arriver aussi…

Sakura se tourna lentement, elle réussit à être dos à Shaolan et ils avancèrent comme ça.

Sakura: on a pas l'air idiot comme ça…

Shaolan: tant pis! Au moins on a pas froids!

Ils arrivèrent dans la rue de Shaolan et virent au loin, Tomoyo et Eriol attendre devant la porte. Lorsqu'il les vit, Eriol tapa sur l'épaule de Tomoyo et lui indiqua la 

direction de Sakura et Shaolan. Tomoyo, suivit d'Eriol, se précipita vers eux.

Tomoyo: comment ça se fait que vous êtes comme ça?

Sakura: on avait décidé de se promener mais j'ai oublier ma veste alors Shaolan m'a préter la sienne, seulement lui aussi il avait froid après! On a décidé que le mieux 

se serais de faire ça pour qu'on est chaud!

Eriol: le meilleur moyen de se réchauffer! Enfin l'un des meilleurs!

Sakura: et quels sont les autres?

Shaolan: s'embrasser! Tu n'as jamais fais ça? En général après on a un peu plus chaud!

Sakura: ba moi je préfère l'autre solution!

Eriol adressa un sourire à Shaolan

Sakura: pourquoi ce sourire?

Eriol: parce que tu as la première qui refuserais un baiser de Shaolan!

Tomoyo regarda Sakura. Et lui pris la main.

Tomoyo: Shaolan, tu pourrais ouvrir la porte s'il te plait?

Shaolan s'exécuta et Sakura rentra dans le hall gelée.

Shaolan: vous devriez allez dans la salle de séjour… Il y a un feu de bois…

Eriol: moi je reste un peu avec toi…

Tomoyo: vous nous rejoigniez plus tard!

Sakura et Tomoyo allèrent donc dans le salon. Shaolan se tourna vers Eriol.

Sakura et Tomoyo arrivèrent dans le salon.

Tomoyo: a ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

Sakura: eh bien, on a qu'a regarder!

Sakura fit un signe de la main et une bassine remplit d'eau apparue Sakura s'assit par terre et fit signe à Tomoyo de se joindre à elle.

Sakura: grâce à l'eau on va voir de quoi il parle…

Shaolan: qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?

Eriol: comment tu sais que je voulais te dire quelque chose?

Shaolan: lorsque tu préfère rester avec moi plutôt qu'avec Tomoyo, c'est que tu veux me dire quelque chose….

Eriol: oui…Tomoyo ne veux pas que je le dise mais je ne peux pas tenir, il faut que te le raconte! Tu sais le jour ou on a accompagner Kisa et Sakura au parc?

Shaolan: oui…

Eriol: eh bien se soir là avec Tomoyo on a…

Shaolan: c'est super! Mais comment tu as su qu'elle en avait envie?

Eriol: c'est Sakura qui me l'a dit…

Shaolan: mais si c'était faux…

Eriol: si c'était faux, jamais elle ne se serais laisser faire!

Shaolan: c'est juste…

Eriol: et puis tu connais mieux que moi Sakura! Elle dit rarement de mensonge et si elle en dit c'est pour protégé quelqu'un…

Shaolan: oui, c'est vrai…

Sakura regarda Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo: il n'a pas compris, quand je lui ai dit de le dire à personne, c'était pas aux autres personnes du lycée! Shaolan je le considèrent comme mon frère! Je 

pensais qu'il allait lui dire plus tôt!

Sakura: tu t'étais peut être mal exprimé c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas compris…

Tomoyo: je dois te remercié

Sakura: de quoi?

Tomoyo: grâce à toi j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie!

Sakura sourit.

Tomoyo: au fait tu le fais souvent?

Sakura: faire quoi?

Tomoyo: espionner les gens…

Sakura: non, c'est la deuxième fois que ça m'arrive!

Shaolan(en entrant): heureusement! Vous savez que ça ne se fais pas se que vous venez de faire? Si jamais on aurait dit des choses que vous ne deviez pas savoir?

Tomoyo: mais au moins j'ai vu qu'Eriol n'avait pas compris…Et puis on ne le fait pas souvent, même jamais!

Shaolan: ouais, vous êtes excusez!

Tomoyo: bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Shaolan: vous trois vous restez là et vous vous occupé.

Shaolan partit. Tomoyo et Eriol parlait entre eux, Sakura faisait des efforts mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'intégré, quoi de plus normal lorsqu'il parle d'amour alors qu'elle, 

elle n'a jamais et ne connaîtra jamais ce sentiment? Elle se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Elle voyait Shaolan, prêt des casseroles et tout le matériel de cuisine.

Shaolan(murmurant): j'espère que Sakura aime les Tokoyaki…

Sakura: oui j'aime ça!

Shaolan sursauta en entendant la voix de Sakura. Il se retourna brusquement.

Shaolan: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Et Tomoyo et Eriol?

Sakura: ça va! Ils sont en train de parler "d'amour"!(elle a dit le dernier mot en roulant des yeux)

Shaolan(riant): ha je vois…ils font souvent ça! C'est parce que tu ne t'y connais pas que tu n'apprécie pas cette conversation…

Sakura: n'importe quoi! Bien sur que je sais se que c'est l'amour!

Shaolan(souriant): c'est quand la dernière fois que tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un?

Sakura(rougissant):……. Bon d'accord sa ne m'est pas arrivé mais je sais quand même se que l'on ressens, je suis Télépathe! 

Shaolan: peut être mais c'est du faux… C'est prêt on va rejoindre les autres…

Il pris la main de Sakura, et l'entraîna dans le salon.

Shaolan: on fait quoi maintenant?

Tomoyo: une partie de grand clodo!

Eriol: celui qui perd à un gage!

Sakura: okay!

Shaolan: sa me va…

Tomoyo: bon si c'est un garçon qui perd il doit faire durant 10 minutes des papouilles(regardez la définition du dico, elle est super!) à une fille!

Eriol: mais si c'est une fille qui perd, elle doit faire un massage sensuel à un garçon!

Sakura(goutte manga): eh ben, vous avez de ses gages…

Tomoyo distribua. Chacun regarda ses cartes. Sakura commença fort elle sortit quatre cartes de valet.

Sakura: révolution inversé!

Shaolan mis deux cartes très faible, Tomoyo fit sautez le tour d'Eriol et Sakura mis ensuite des cartes tellement fortes que personne ne pouvait allé au dessus, elle finit 

son jeu en quelques secondes. Tomoyo finit son jeu de carte. Il ne restait plus que Shaolan et Eriol. Eriol et Shaolan était au coude à coude, il ne leur restait plus 

qu'une carte chacun, Eriol balança sa Carte et Shaolan ne pouvait pas monter.

Eriol: c'est Shaolan qui a perdu!

Sakura vit que Tomoyo était déçu. Eriol le remarqua lui aussi. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

Eriol: ne t'inquiète pas on pourra faire ça un peu plus tard…(à voix haute) Shaolan tu choisit qui?

Shaolan regarda Eriol qui commença à déposer de léger baiser dans le cou de Tomoyo

Shaolan: ben Sakura puisque je n'ai pas le choix…

Sakura se leva et recula. Shaolan se leva donc à son tour…

Sakura: Eriol pourrait peut être faire le gage à la place de Shaolan avec Tomoyo non?

Eriol: bonne idée! 

Eriol commença donc à faire le gage, et à l'évidence, il en était ravi! Sakura poussa un soupire de soulagement.

Ils virent d'autres parties et mangèrent après….


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25: nuit en tête à tête laetitia Normal laetitia 2 1 2007-10-19T05:47:00Z 2007-10-19T05:47:00Z 1 1196 6584 54 15 7765 10.2625 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 25: nuit en tête à tête**

Tomoyo: ces tokoyaki étaient délicieux!

Sakura: c'est vrai que je n'en avais jamais manger d'aussi bon! Quand je vais dire ça à Mito!

Eriol: Mito?

Sakura: c'est une de mes amie qui adore les tokoyaki!

Sakura adressa un sourire à Shaolan.

Tomoyo: bon il est 23h00, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? 

Shaolan: on a qu'a se préparé…

Sakura: maintenant?

Shaolan: bah oui….

Sakura rougit légèrement. Mais elle partit accompagné de Tomoyo dans une chambre pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Shaolan et Eriol partir dans une chambre de 

l'étage supérieur et se changèrent également.

Eriol(enlevant son pull): dis, est-ce que sa te dérangerais si on reste tout les deux dans une chambre? Enfin moi et Tomoyo!

Shaolan() : non!

Eriol: ne me regarde pas comme ça… On est pas souvent ensemble la nuit alors…

Shaolan: t'inquiète! Y a pas ma mère alors je m'en fiche, tu peux bien faire se que tu veux!

Comme ils avaient finit de s'habiller avant les filles, ils décidèrent de les rejoindre. Avant d'entrer ils entendirent Tomoyo et Sakura parler.

Tomoyo:… en tout cas merci d'avoir laisser Eriol faire le gage! 

Sakura(riant): tu as apprécié à se que je vois!

Tomoyo(les yeux pleins d'étoile): bien sûr! Je ne sais pas comment expliquer se que je ressens! C'est…. Ouah!

Sakura ria de plus belle.

Tomoyo(reprenant son sérieux): mais tu aurais peut être voulu que Shaolan te le fasse?

Sakura manqua de s'étouffé

Sakura: quoi! Jamais! Shaolan ne serais pas capable de faire ça, il a aucune expérience!

Tomoyo: je suis d'accord au niveau sexuel mais il est quand même sortis avec des filles et il est doué pour tout se qu'il a essayer, en plus je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti 

mais il émet des sortes d'ondes sensuelles…

Sakura: oui…aussi sensuelle qu'un arbre! Non franchement, lui sensuel? N'importe quoi!

Eriol(chuchotant à Shaolan): eh ben, elle est sûre d'elle!

Shaolan(chuchotant): mais pour qui elle se prend? 

Eriol: zen…(il entre) vous avez finit?

Tomoyo: moi oui mais pas Sakura, elle ose pas! Elle trouve que son pyjama est trop court!

Sakura: mais c'est vrai, je ne peux pas me baisser sans qu'on voit tout!

Shaolan: Sakura, toi et moi, on va faire chambre à part, d'accord?

Sakura fut suspicieuse au début puis elle planta son regard dans celui de Shaolan et elle sourit.

Sakura: d'accord!

Sakura pris son sac.

Sakura(à l'oreille de Tomoyo): je crois que tu vas avoir le droit à une autre nuit merveilleuse…

Elle pris la main de Shaolan et sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Sakura: on va dans qu'elle chambre?

Shaolan: suis moi…

Il l'emmena dans la chambre ou plus tôt, il s'était changer avec Eriol. 

Shaolan: je te laisse 5 minutes pour te changer et après je rentre d'accord?

Sakura: oui…

Il ferma la porte et s'adossa contre elle.

Shaolan(pense): c'est possible, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'on se rapproche mais après elle dit ou fait quelque chose qui nous éloigne…

Cinq minutes plus tard, Shaolan ne pris pas soins de frapper avant d'entrer. Sakura était dos à lui dans une nuisette rouge qui s'arrêtait juste au dessous des fesses, il 

pouvait voir toutes ses formes, il en resta cloué sur place, Sakura n'avait jamais mis de vêtement aussi sexy… Il s'approcha d'elle et lui baissa une de ses bretelles. 

Avant que Sakura est put dire quoi que se soit, il l'embrassait déjà dans le cou.

Sakura(interloqué): mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan(entre deux baisers): je te prouve que je ne suis pas si nul que ça…

Il continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, puis il la retourna, il lui fit des baisers dans la nuque puis il remonta pour arriver à ses oreilles. Il lui mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille, Sakura ferma les yeux tout en nouant ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan. Celui-ci la fit reculer, elle buta contre le lit et tomba dessus, Shaolan au dessus d'elle continuait de lui mordre l'oreille. Il délaissa son oreille pour lui déposer de léger baiser sur ses joues, il releva la tête, Sakura avait les yeux fermés…Il se pencha lentement vers elle puis il frôla ses lèvres des siennes, Sakura rouvrit ses yeux mais Shaolan l'embrassa réellement à se moment précis, et sous l'émotion qui la gagnait elle ne put que refermer les yeux et à le laisser faire. Shaolan sourit légèrement lorsqu'il sentit Sakura approfondir le baiser qu'ils avaient commencer. Son souffle s'accéléra tandis que son cœur battait de plus en plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine. Il délaissa les lèvres de la jeune fille pour embrasser sa gorge, il sentit les battement de cœur précipité de sa compagne contre ses lèvres… Sakura profitant de ce moment, le repoussa. 

Sakura: c'est bon tu m'as convaincu, tu n'es pas si nul que ça… Avec un peu d'entraînement tu pourras comblé Mito!

Shaolan: Et si Mito ne m'intéresse pas? J'ai toujours choisit mes petites amies…

Sakura: ce sera uniquement sexuel! Elle ne te veux pas pour "petit ami"! On a pas besoin de ça!

Shaolan(s'asseyant): c'est ça que je ne comprend pas avec vous! Comment peux tu être sûre qu'elle sera enceinte dès qu'on aura couché ensemble?

Sakura(avec un sourire): c'est magique…

Shaolan: tu veux dire que tu utilise des pouvoirs pour mettre enceinte les Amazones?

Sakura: on peut dire ça comme ça…En faite, c'est toi qui fait tout mais le désir des Amazones leur permet de tomber enceinte, le désir qu'elles éprouvent abattent 

toute les barrières…. Mais se n'est que le temps d'une nuit, à une période précise.

Shaolan: vous êtes vraiment étrange!

Le téléphone sonna.

Sakura: qui peut bien téléphoner à une heure pareil?

Shaolan: ma mère sûrement!

Il se leva et alla répondre au téléphone, Sakura attendit dans la chambre, elle se mit dans les couvertures en attendant Shaolan. Malgré qu'elle lui dise des choses pas 

toujours sympa, elle aimait parlé avec lui. Shaolan revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage défait…

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Shaolan(les larmes aux yeux): c'était bien ma mère… mais elle n'était pas partie pour affaire comme je le pensais! Elle est partie pour reconnaître le corps de mon 

père!(commençant à pleurer) mon père a disparu il y a un an, même si tout le monde le croyait mort, je gardais espoir, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait une chance 

qu'il soit toujours en vie….

Sakura était désemparé, voir Shaolan pleuré était une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas! Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Shaolan en pleurs et le pris dans ses bras. Elle lui 

caressait la nuque, signe pour elle qu'elle compatissait et qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider, Shaolan fut surpris mais se laissa faire, il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de 

Sakura.

Shaolan(pleurant): tu dois me trouver lamentable! Toi, tu as perdu tes deux parents, et tu ne pleures pas, tu restes droite et courageuse! Alors que moi j'ai seulement 

perdu mon père et je pleure comme une fille! Je sais bien que les garçons ne doivent pas pleuré mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter!

Sakura: j'ai beaucoup pleuré lorsque mes parents sont mort…. Et je crois que j'aurais pleuré autant si je n'avais perdu que mon père ou ma mère…

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser à la hauteur de ses lèvres, c'est-à-dire dans le cou de Shaolan, puis elle se colla contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux 

et la nuque. Shaolan serra Sakura plus fort dans ses bras. Sakura l'entraîna dans le lit. Shaolan était allonger sur Sakura, la tête sur sa poitrine. Sakura sourit 

faiblement, cette position lui rappelait celle de Kisa lorsqu'elle était petite, et qu'elle pleurait la mort de sa mère… Entendre les battements de cœur de Sakura 

détendait Shaolan, sous les caresses de Sakura(elle lui caresse les cheveux), il s'endormit. Sakura n'osait plus bouger de peur de le réveiller….Finalement, elle 

s'endormit elle aussi.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26: Sisters****…****.**

Durant la nuit Shaolan se réveilla.

Shaolan(pense): même si Mère m'a appelé pour m'annoncer qu'elle devait reconnaître le corps de Père, je me sens mieux, c'est grâce à Sakura… Je suis bien en se moment, tellement bien que je n'ai même pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux….

Shaolan sentit sa tête se soulever lentement puis elle redescendre tout aussi lentement, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux… Et vit qu'il dormait sur la poitrine de Sakura, il

rougit, puis il se leva doucement et se mit sur le côté. Sakura bougea légèrement les paupières. Shaolan s'immobilisa un instant croyant que Sakura allait se réveiller elle aussi. Mais elle se tourna juste sur le côté, Shaolan soupira de soulagement, il ne voulait réveillé Sakura. Il la regarda.

Shaolan(pense): elle est tellement belle quand elle dort…même quand elle est réveillé! Mais quand elle dort, elle semble paisible, jamais on ne croirait qu'elle a vécu

des choses difficiles et que c'est la reine des Amazones!

Shaolan hésita un instant puis finalement, il pris Sakura dans ses bras, celle-ci inconsciemment, se blottit dans ses bras musclé. Shaolan enleva les quelques cheveux

sur le visage de Sakura et lui caressa du bout des doigts son visage… Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sakura puis il se rendormit.

Le lendemain matin

Shaolan s'éveilla, il allait se relever lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son torse. Il regarda et vit Sakura endormit, tout contre lui. Il sourit tendrement et lui caressa les cheveux. Sakura se réveilla un peu plus tard. Elle leva la tête pour observé Shaolan. Elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier torse nu. Elle pouvait voir son torse ni trop musclé ni trop peu, il était parfait, elle se surpris à penser qu'en d'autre circonstance, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de lui…

Sakura(pense): Amoureuse?…..(elle se secoua la tête) mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de penser de telles choses?

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura: oui, et toi?

Shaolan: beaucoup mieux, grâce à toi….(baissant la tête et rougissant) désolé d'avoir pleuré sur ton épaule…. Tu dois me prendre pour un vrai nul…

Sakura(lui relevant la tête): non, il faut beaucoup de courage pour pleuré devant quelqu'un….c'est un courage que je n'ai jamais eu…

Shaolan: je t'ai déjà vu pleurée!

Sakura(fuyant le regard de Shaolan): je sais…. Mais ce n'était pas dans les même circonstance…..

Shaolan(levant du doigt le menton de Sakura): ça ne change rien pour moi…

Sakura(détournant le regard): et si on se levait?

Shaolan sourit, elle fuyait une fois encore, mais elle serait bien obligé un moment ou un autre de revenir, elle ne pourra pas fuir éternellement de plus, se n'était pas

son genre… Sakura allait prendre ses affaires lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que quatre filles entrèrent en criant.

Fille1: qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne!!

Fille2: très très mignonne!!

Fille3: ces yeux couleur émeraude sont magnifiques!!

Fille4: on a envie de la manger tellement, elle est belle!!

Toutes les Filles(en se jetant sur Sakura): KAWAIIII!!

Shaolan(une goutte manga sur la tête): ho là là!

Sakura(pense): je comprends Shaolan!!

Shaolan réussit tant bien que mal à séparé les quatre filles de Sakura.

Fille1: Shao! T'es pas marrant!

Fille2: un vrai rabat-joie!

Fille3: pour une fois que nous avons une fille super mignonne ici, tu nous empêche d'en profiter!

Fille4: c'est vrai! C'est rare lorsqu'une fille bien vient ici!

Sakura(pense): cette fille… c'est celle qui m'a apporter le dîner lorsque je suis rester ici!

Shaolan: Sakura, je te présente mes sœurs, Ayu, Shéna, Nina et Konoka….

Ayu était une fille de 24 ans au cheveux châtain coupé au carré, ses yeux étaient ambrés et s'accordaient très bien avec ses cheveux. Elle était mince et grande. Son

visage était habitué aux sourires. Shéna à 22 ans était brune ténébreuse, ses long cheveux raides lui arrivait au bas du dos, ses yeux étaient vert pas aussi clair que

ceux de Sakura mais les cheveux foncé de Shéna faisait ressortir ses yeux si bien qu'on les croyaient aussi lumineux que ceux de Sakura, tout comme sa sœur aîné

elle était élancé et on voyait qu'elle aimait s'amuser. Nina avait 20 ans. Contrairement à tout les autres, elle était blonde aux cheveux mis-long, elle avait un visage

plus juvénile et elle était un peu plus ronde quoi qu'elle restait malgré tout mince et grande. Ses yeux étaient gris, tirant vers le bleu. Konoka, était la plus jeune des

quatre pourtant, elle semblait plus mature. Ses cheveux brun lui arrivait aux niveau des hanches, ses yeux étaient couleur chocolat avec par endroit quelques

marbrures orangé pétillait de malice, tout comme ses sœurs, elle était grande et mince… Toutes les quatre étaient magnifiquement belle.

Sakura: enchantée de vous rencontrées!

Ayu: tout le plaisir est pour nous! Se n'est pas souvent qu'il y a une fille à la maison!

Sakura: pourquoi?

Nina: notre frère bien aimé n'aime pas se genre de compagnie!

Sakura rigola

Shéna: ou lorsqu'il l'accepte, c'est toujours une cocotte!

Sakura ria de plus belle! Elle comprenait parfaitement Shéna!( NdA: cocotte signifie entre-autre femme entretenue! Donc ici Shéna insulte les autres filles de

prostitué!)

Konoka: enfin, on a de la chance, il les repousse toujours une semaine ou deux après!

Sakura: comme tout les garçons, une fois qu'ils ont obtenu se qu'ils veulent!

Toute les sœurs: Shao n'est pas comme ça!

Ayu: il est peut être bizarre mais il les repousse parce qu'il en a marre!

Shéna: ce genre de fille l'ennuie énormément!

Konoka: il ne sort avec que pour avoir la paix! Elle l'obsède jusqu'à se qu'il sorte avec!

Nina: c'est pour ça qu'il n'a jamais connu le vrai amour…

Konoka: tout comme toi n'est-ce pas?

Sakura les regarda

Sakura: en effet, mais je n'ai pas besoins de ça!

Shaolan(à ses sœurs): est-ce que vous pouvez vous en allez?

Toutes: oui!! À toute à l'heure!!

Elles partirent de la chambre en riant, Shaolan secoua la tête exaspéré. Puis il se tourna vers Sakura.

Shaolan: désolé pour mes sœurs, elles sont un peu fofolle!

Sakura(lui souriant): si tes sœurs seraient trop sérieuse tu ne t'amuserais pas autant! Tu as beau dire, c'est grâce à elle que tu t'amuses même si c'est inconsciemment!

Shaolan se rapprocha de Sakura.

Shaolan: comment est-ce que tu arrives à savoir et à voir se que je ressens?

Sakura: c'est comme ça!

Shaolan pris Sakura dans ses bras mais celle-ci le poussa doucement vers la porte.

Sakura: il faut que je me change…

Shaolan sortit donc de la pièce laissant Sakura se changer. Derrière le mur les quatre sœurs l'observait.

Ayu: il est enfin amoureux!

Konoka: oui, mais sa ne sera pas facile, Sakura à l'air de le repousser…

Nina: mais notre cher frère ne se découragera pas et il réussira à être avec Sakura!

Shéna: et puis il faut avoué qu'ils se ressemblent tout les deux!

Konoka: mais Shaolan paraît très sociable par rapport à Sakura!

Shéna: Sakura est sociable mais avec les filles!

Nina: en plus elle a un charisme impressionnant! On a tout de suite envie d'aller vers elle!

Ayu: je comprend pourquoi Shaolan l'aime….même s'il n'en a toujours pas conscience!

………………………………………...

Sakura était en train de s'habiller

**Sakura POV:**

Sakura(pense):Shaolan était vraiment triste hier, mais aujourd'hui, on dirait qu'il va mieux….du moins je l'espère! Je n'ai pas du tout aimé le voir pleurer.

Une image revint en tête de Sakura. Shaolan qui la prend dans ses bras, Shaolan qui lui mord l'oreille, s'il savait se que ça provoquait en elle! Personne ne lui avait

jamais fait ça, mais elle adorait!

Sakura secoua la tête

Sakura(pense): mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de pensée ça moi!?      

**Normal POV:**

Sakura sortit de la chambre et se retrouva nez à nez avec Shaolan. Celui-ci la détailla du regard. Elle portait une jupe rouge et un top blanc, ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque. Shaolan remarqua qu'elle avait un pendentif autour du cou, une femme aux long cheveux recroqueviller sur elle même tenant quelque chose entre ses mains.

Sakura: tu peux allez te laver, j'ai fini!

Shaolan: heu…oui, merci.

Sakura sourit faiblement

**Shaolan POV:**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été si troublé en la voyant? Je veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fille que je vois en jupe et en débardeur….mais c'est vrai qu'à elle sa lui va beaucoup mieux! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle comme ça! Mais heureusement qu'elle était là hier… Il faudrait que je la remercie, mais comment? Je ne sais rien sur elle, sur se qu'elle aime ou déteste!                  


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27: malaise?**

Shaolan sortit de la chambre et chercha Sakura. Il la trouva dans la cuisine…….avec ses sœurs! Voyant qu'elles parlaient de lui, il n'entra pas.

Ayu: Sakura, comment trouves-tu notre frère préféré?

Sakura: pardon?

Ayu: ben oui! Il est mignon n'est-ce pas? Si se n'était pas mon frère je serais capable de sortir avec même si c'est un rabat joie! Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec lui?

Sakura(extrêmement gênée): je reconnais qu'il est mignon mais de la à sortir avec lui…non, ho non je ne pourrais jamais!

Konoka(pense): même si tu es différente, tu craqueras parce mon frère fera tout pour être avec toi, et qu'il sait se montrer très persuasif! En plus tu l'aimes, j'en suis

sûre!

Nina: c'est dommage!

Sakura: pourquoi?

Nina: parce que tu es la seule qui soit vraiment bien, marrante et gentille avec nous et qui n'est pas idiote ou qui ne ressemble pas à une dinde avec Shaolan!

Sakura: c'est parce qu'il ne m'intéresse pas!

Konoka(dubitative): c'est bizarre vous êtes vraiment proche tout les deux!

Sakura(baissant la tête): c'est parce qu'il m'a aidé de nombreuse fois….

Shéna: vous iriez bien ensemble!(regardant vers la porte) n'est pas petit frère?

Shaolan sortit de sa cachette.

Shaolan: non, je ne crois pas, et puis je n'ai pas envie de me remettre avec quelqu'un en se moment!

Toutes les sœurs rirent.

Shéna: allez vient manger après vous pourrez repartir tout les deux!

Shaolan(en s'asseyant): comment tu as su que j'était derrière la porte?

Shéna: c'est magique!

Sakura: et puis pour le peu qu'on soit entraîner on sait repéré les personnes autours de soit!

Shaolan: ouais…Eriol et Tomoyo dorment encore?

Sakura: et je crois qu'ils vont dormir encore un bout de temps, ils ont fini, il y a une heure!

Shaolan:………………..

Sakura: j'ai fini mon petit déjeuner! Je vais dans la chambre passer un coup de fil, je reviens!

Elle se leva de table et partit dans la chambre de Shaolan.

Ayu: alors?

Shaolan: quoi?

Nina: ta nuit avec elle?

Shaolan: je n'ai pas passer ma nuit avec elle!

Konoka: ne mens pas Shao, on t'as vu tu dormais sur elle, et plus tard c'est elle qui était blottit contre toi! 

Shaolan: mais vous n'étiez pas sensé être là hier!

Shéna: c'est vrai mais mère nous a appelée pour nous annoncez qu'on avait retrouver le corps de père. On a toutes su que tu serais désemparé alors on est toutes

revenues à la maison pour que tu ne sois pas seul….

Konoka: mais Sakura t'as remonté le moral, c'est pour ça qu'on voulait lui parler ce matin, il fallait qu'on sache si elle était vraiment comme on le pensait!

Shaolan: je ne pensais pas que vous seriez revenues pour moi…

Toutes: mais bien sûr que si! Tu es notre frère!

Shéna: mais à présent tu dois rejoindre Sakura, elle voulait nous laisser seul pour que nous ayons cette discussion mais maintenant va la rejoindre.

Shaolan sourit et se leva de table. Il était la porte de sa chambre et entendit Sakura parler.

Sakura: Mito!…tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'y ais pour rien! Hier pas moyen de retrouver mes pyjamas, j'étais obligé de prendre la nuisette et ce matin tu me

dis que tout est revenue en place!…………….. Oui, bon on verra ça plus tard, bisous!

Sakura raccrocha, elle soupira et soudain, elle se mit à tenir le lit le plus fermement possible, les yeux fermé son visage exprimait la douleur. Elle allait s'effondrer mais

Shaolan, qui était rentré dans la pièce à la vu de cette scène, la rattrapa.

Shaolan(déposant Sakura sur le lit et inquiet): est-ce que ça va?

Sakura(avec un faible sourire): oui, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste vu trouble durant une minute….

Shaolan: Sakura…..

Sakura(le coupant): tu as bien manger? Tes sœurs sont vraiment doué pour la cuisine!

Shaolan soupira, vouloir des explications de la part de Sakura était peine perdu!

Le soir

Sakura ferma la porte et monta dans la chambre de Mito.

Sakura: tu l'as fait exprès, n'est-ce pas?

Mito: je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Sakura: des pyjamas!

Mito: sa ne servirais à rien de te mentir…mais si sa te gêne pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas rechercher dans ma mémoire? Tu as tout de suite deviné que je te les

avait pris non?

Sakura: bizarrement non, je n'ai pas réussi à voir en ton cœur à se moment là….

Mito: c'est mes pouvoirs qui ont augmenter?

Sakura: non, même si tu deviens plus forte que moi, je pourrais toujours savoir se qui se cache en toi et te repéré. Seule une Amazone puissante en magie pouvait le

faire, en faite celle qui pouvait le faire sont morte….

Mito: c'est bizarre… (sourire et regard malicieux)Mais sinon raconte moi! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait hier soir?

Sakura: absolument rien! Que voulais-tu qu'il se passe?

Mito: mais jamais il ne t'avais vu plus séductrice! Il aurait du faire quelque chose!

Sakura releva la tête brusquement.

Mito: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura: je ne sais pas, je ressens quelque chose, une aura, elle n'est pas dangereuse mais elle est….confuse.

Mito: si elle n'est pas dangereuse tu ferais mieux d'allez te coucher, il est tard et demain tu as cours.

Sakura: oui…bonne nuit Mito.

Mito sourit puis elle regarda par la fenêtre.

Mito(pense): je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire, Sakura a dit qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse.

Le lendemain

Sakura arriva dans la cours, et fut rejoins par Shaolan.

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura: oui?

Tomoyo: à Sakura! On se c'est pas trop vu hier! C'est dommage!

Sakura: hum…..

Sakura pris Tomoyo par la manche et l'entraîna à l'écart.

Sakura: alors c'était comment?

Tomoyo: c'était.. ouah! J'ai adorée! Il est tellement doué!(rougissant) désolée, je m'emballe un peu trop!

Sakura(goutte manga): c'est rien!

Tomoyo: et avec Shaolan?

Sakura: il ne s'est rien passé.

Tomoyo: c'est dommage, tu sais depuis que tu es là, il paraît beaucoup plus épanoui!

Sakura(levant un sourcil): vraiment?

Tomoyo: oui!

La sonnerie retentit et elles partirent en classe suivit par les garçons. Plus loin une ombre regardait la scène avec un sourire.

Personne: intéressant…

À la pause

Sakura rentra dans une classe vide, Shaolan la suivait de loin et vit qu'elle était au téléphone avec Mito.

Sakura: on ne sait vraiment rien sur **ça**?…………… Non se n'est rien….( Sakura se crispa, et mit un genou au sol, elle semblait souffrir)…….non tout va

bien….mais non… oui je sais que le jour approche!……. Oui je ferais attention….bisous.

Sakura raccrocha.

Shaolan(pense): elle a de plus en plus souvent ses "malaises"! Elle ne prends pas ça au sérieux si sa se trouve c'est grave!

Sakura sortit de la salle et tomba nez à nez avec Shaolan.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Shaolan: je….

Sakura: tu m'espionnais?!

Shaolan: non…

Sakura: ne me mens pas! Je…(elle regarda de chaque côté du couloir puis elle entraîna Shaolan dans la salle, ou elle ferma la porte à clef) Je sais très bien quand on

me ment! Je peux lire dans les pensées!

Shaolan: bon okay, c'est vrai, je t'ai suivi mais c'est que je m'inquiète!

Sakura: tu ne dois pas t'inquiété pour moi, occupe toi d'abord de tes problèmes!

Shaolan: Sakura, tu n'as pas l'air en forme en se moment….Tu fais souvent des malaises et…

Sakura: et rien du tout! Je ne fait pas de malaise!

Shaolan: ha oui et tout à l'heure qu'est-ce que tu avais?

Sakura: j'ai trébucher!

Shaolan: te fou pas de moi!

La sonnerie retentit. Et Sakura s'esquiva.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28: Épier**

Sakura évitait Shaolan depuis se qu'il s'était produit à la pause. A la fin des cours, elle décida de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu pour être sûre de ne pas trouver Shaolan. Elle regarda dans les couloirs: vides. Elle marcha donc tranquillement. Devant la grille, ses jambes flanchèrent et elle perdit connaissance. L'ombre qui l'avait suivi toute la journée discrètement la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

**Shaolan POV:**

Shaolan(pense): Sakura m'avait éviter toute la journée. Je sais que je n'aurais pas du l'espionner mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'ai toujours peur qu'il lui arrive malheur!

J'étais de service aujourd'hui alors je suis sortit plus tard que prévu. Tous les couloirs étaient désert. J'arrivais dans la cours lorsque je vit au loin Sakura qui s'effondrait, elle allait heurter le sol avec violence si quelqu'un ne l'avais pas retenu. Je ne voyais pas le visage de cette personne mais je couru vers elle et Sakura. Lorsqu'elle me vit, la personne déposa doucement Sakura et partit en courant, si bien qu'il fut impossible pour moi de la rattrapé. Je me penchais vers Sakura, elle allait bien. Je la pris dans mes bras et je rentrais chez moi.

**Normal POV:**

Shaolan resta longtemps au chevet de Sakura. Celle-ci se  réveilla plus tard.

Sakura(s'éveillant): mais…qu'est-ce que je fait là?

Shaolan: tu as fait un malaise…

Sakura(se relevant): se n'est pas un malaise! C'est…

Elle s'interrompit en se tenant le bas du ventre, elle se rallongea douloureusement.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Sakura: c'est rien….c'est sûrement un truc de la cantine qui ne passe pas!

Elle sembla soudain ne plus avoir mal.

Shaolan: Sakura….dit moi se que tu as. Je vois bien que tu vas mal. Et si tu veux me le cacher trouve de meilleures excuses.

Sakura: je vais bien, je t'assure.

Shaolan: tu resteras dormir ici cette nuit.

Sakura: hors de question! Si c'est pour m'espionner encore une fois c'est non!

Shaolan s'assit sur le lit de Sakura.

Shaolan: écoute, je m'excuse, je ne le ferais plus!

Sakura: mouais….

Shaolan se coucha près d'elle.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan: je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

Sakura: mais…

Shaolan: tu es chez moi, alors c'est moi qui commande et puis se n'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble!

Sakura s'endormit peu après et Shaolan la pris dans ses bras, il adorait sentir le contact du corps de Sakura contre le siens.

Le lendemain

Sakura et Shaolan arrivèrent en retard. Shaolan avait eu beaucoup de mal à réveiller Sakura. Tout se passait mieux entre eux, Sakura avait pardonner à Shaolan et

celui-ci ne l'espionnait plus même s'il était inquiet pour elle. Le soir, Shaolan et Sakura étaient sortit en même temps et attendaient Tomoyo et Eriol. Lorsqu'un

homme passa près d'eux. Il était grand, ses cheveux était noir comme l'ébène. Ses yeux étaient bleu. Sa silhouette était musclé, il devait avoir 25 environ. Il passa

derrière Sakura qui le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champs de vision. Shaolan le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu  as?

Sakura(sortant de sa rêverie): moi…rien…

Shaolan fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Tomoyo et Eriol arrivèrent enfin et il partirent tous chez eux. Sakura depuis sa rencontre avec l'homme restait rêveuse.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Sakura(pense): cet homme…je suis sûre que je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourtant, il me semble familier…

Le lendemain

Sakura arriva à son lycée. Et elle eut une sensation étrange: comme si on l'observait. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car Shaolan, Tomoyo et Eriol arrivèrent.

Ils partirent en cours. Shaolan avant de disparaître dans les escaliers regarda en direction du bois le regard froid: il était sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-bas qui les

observait.

À la pause, Sakura alla vers le bois, il faisait chaud, manger à l'ombre des arbres seraient très agréable! Elle allait s'asseoir mais elle s'évanouie. Une personne la

rattrapa devant Shaolan qui le dévisageait. C'était la personne que Sakura avait suivi du regard le jour précédent.

Homme("donnant" Sakura à Shaolan): prends soins d'elle.

Shaolan(prenant Sakura, froid): qui es-tu?

Mais l'homme partit sans donner de réponse.

Shaolan(pense): au moins, se n'est pas l'ennemi de Sakura!

Sakura bougea la tête doucement.

Shaolan: tu as encore fait un malaise….

Sakura: ce n'est….

Shaolan: je sais c'est se que tu dis toujours! Sakura, l'homme d'hier…

Tomoyo: Sakura!! Ça va? Tu n'as rien? Pourquoi tu es dans les bras de Shaolan?

Sakura: je me suis endormi en vous attendant!

Shaolan soupira et relâcha Sakura. Il mangèrent tous, épier par cet homme qui avait par deux fois déjà rattrapé Sakura lors de ses malaises, Shaolan savait qu'il

devait être reconnaissant envers cette personne mais sans savoir pourquoi, il ne l'aimait pas.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29: Qui êtes vous?**

À la fin des cours

Sakura partait tranquillement, seule. Elle arriva dans une rue ou il n'y avait personne, une atmosphère de crainte était présente. Elle s'arrêta. Un homme apparu derrière un arbre et commença à attaquer Sakura, qui l'envoya au tapis quelques secondes plus tard. C'est alors que beaucoup d'homme apparurent. Sakura aurait pu les vaincre très facilement si elle n'avait pas ressentit une douleur atroce au ventre qui l'obligea à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Les hommes approchaient. L'un d'entre eux allait la frapper mais quelqu'un lui retourna au poignet et l'envoya au tapis, il fit de même avec d'autre homme mais il se prenait beaucoup de coup également.

Sakura: Shaolan?…..

Elle essaya de se relevé mais impossible! Sa tête lui tournait. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger pourtant il fallait qu'elle aide Shaolan qui commençait à être à bout de force!

Sakura perdit connaissance. Quelqu'un observait la scène depuis le début, il ne voulait intervenir qu'en dernier recours. Mais il fut bien obliger de se battre lorsque Shaolan tomba sur le sol, couvert de sang. L'homme qui avait aidé Sakura se plaça devant Shaolan et se battit. Shaolan reconnu le style du jeune homme: il avait le même que celui de Sakura. Le jeune homme se débarrassa rapidement des hommes qui les menaçaient et vint vers Shaolan.

Homme: tu arriveras à marcher?

Shaolan: oui, mais Sakura…

Homme: je vais la porter jusque chez elle.

Shaolan: je vous accompagne!

Homme: si tu veux!

L'homme pris Sakura dans ses bras et Shaolan lui emboîta le pas. Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sakura. Mito sortit en courant.

Mito: ho mon dieu! Sakura!

Elle regarda Shaolan puis l'homme

Mito: venez, entrez.

Elle les conduisit dans la chambre de Sakura. L'homme posa doucement Sakura sur son lit.

Mito: Shaolan assieds-toi, tu te fatigueras moins.

Shaolan s'assit et Mito regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux, et le balaya du regard de haut en bas.

Mito: vous êtes?

………………………………………...

Sakura était avec sa mère, elle devait avoir trois ans.

Sakura: mère, est-ce que vous allez avoir d'autre enfant?

Nadeshico: non…

Sakura: mais je vais m'ennuyé toute seule….

Nadeshico: tu sais, tu n'es pas seule, il y a toute les autres Amazones.

Sakura: se n'est pas pareil. Moi je voulais avoir une vrai sœur….

Nadeshico: tu n'auras pas de "vraie" sœur…mais tu as un vrai frère.

………………………………………...

Sakura s'éveilla.

Shaolan: Sakura! Tu vas mieux?

Sakura: oui. Merci de m'avoir aidé Shaolan….

Elle se tourna vers l'homme.

Sakura: Mito, est-ce que tu peux allez nettoyer les plaies de Shaolan s'il te plait?

Mito: mais…

Sakura: Mito….

Mito: sans aucun problème.

Mito entraîna Shaolan à sa suite, tout deux sortirent en laissant Sakura et l'homme tout seul. Sakura se leva et se planta devant l'homme.

Sakura: merci de m'avoir aidé…..Toya!

Toya: je vois que tu connais mon nom! J'en suis heureux!

Sakura: tu es vraiment mon frère?

Toya: oui…  

Sakura sauta dans les bras de son frère. Il fut étonné mais il la serra contre lui plus fort après. Soudain on toussa derrière eux. Sakura se retourna pour voir Mito, qui

avait l'air de ne rien comprendre et Shaolan qui semblait en colère. Sakura descendit de son frère.

Sakura: vous resterez dormir ici, tout les deux.

Elle observa Shaolan. Il avait ses yeux qui était comme fermer, auparavant elle arrivait à lire dans ses yeux mais là, ça lui était impossible.

Sakura: Mito, tu peux montrer à cet homme ou est sa chambre?

Mito: okay! (à Toya) suivez moi!

Ils sortirent tout les deux. Sakura s'approcha de Shaolan et commença à lui remonter son tee-short.

Shaolan(reculant et froid): je peux savoir se que tu me fais?

Sakura: je vais te soigner.

Shaolan(froid): j'en ai pas besoins merci.

Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Sakura s'interposa entre lui et la porte.

Shaolan: tu peux…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Sakura l'embrassait. Il ouvrit grand les yeux puis il les referma, posant ses mains sur la taille de Sakura. Celle-ci recula et le poussa, il

tomba sur le lit. Sakura se mit sur lui et lui remonta son tee-short. Shaolan se retrouva torse nu. Sakura se redressa soudain et examina le torse de Shaolan.

Sakura: c'est dingue ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu te laisse faire!

Shaolan détourna la tête. Sakura posa ses mains sur le torse de Shaolan et toutes ses plaies commencèrent à cicatrisé. Une fois fini, Sakura se releva et s'assit à côté

de Shaolan. Elle le regarda intensément.

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

Shaolan: réagir à quoi?

Sakura: tu semblais en colère lorsque Toya m'a pris dans ses bras…

………………………………………...

Mito marchait silencieusement. Lorsque soudain elle demanda.

Mito: comment vous pellez-vous?

Toya: je suis Toya Kinomoto….

Mito(étonnée): KINOMOTO!!

Toya(hochant la tête): je suis le frère de Sakura!

Mito(souriant): c'est Shaolan qui va être content!

Toya: oui, j'ai bien vu comment il regardait ma sœur! Il l'aime même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte!

Mito: oui! Quand il vous a vu enlacé tout à l'heure, il est brusquement dvenu froid et distant!

Toya: oui, mais on était heureux de se voir.

Mito et Toya arrivèrent devant une porte.

Mito: voilà cet ici!

Toya: merci!

Mito(pense): il est vraiment gentil, et beau, il semble intelligent! Il faudrait que je trouve un reproducteur comme lui!

Toya: je peux l'être si tu veux…

Mito: pardon?

Toya: ton reproducteur…je pensais que tu l'avais déjà trouvé mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas…

Mito fut extrêmement choqué.

Mito: je ne peux pas faire ça avec vous! Vous êtes le frère de Sakura!

Toya s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Mito noua ses bras autours de son cou et Toya la porta jusque dans sa chambre….

Toya(mordant le cou de Mito): je vais cacher se que tu ressens comme ça Sakura ne saura rien de se qu'il se passera cette nuit…..

………………………………………...

Shaolan: TON FRERE!!

Sakura: pas si fort! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde!

Shaolan: désolé, mais c'est surprenant!

Sakura: oui, c'est pour ça que je l'avais regardé dans la rue, son aura m'était familière.

Shaolan: c'est vrai que ton frère à certainement été enfermé avec les autres fils des Amazones, c'est la première fois que tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas?

Sakura(sourire): oui! Mais j'ai deviné que nous étions proche, j'étais irrémédiablement attiré par lui.

Shaolan(froid): j'ai vu ça!

Sakura(se levant): je vais préparé le dîner!

Elle était descendit l'escalier suivi de Shaolan. Arrivé au milieu, elle s'effondra, elle aurait pu se faire mal si Shaolan n'avait pas été là. Il la rattrapa de justesse. Il la

porta jusqu'à la cuisine et la posa sur une chaise.

Shaolan: je fais à manger, toi tu ne bouge pas!

Sakura: mais…

Shaolan la regarda intensément et Sakura capitula. Shaolan commençait à préparé les ingrédients lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit

Sakura.

Sakura: je vais mieux, je vais préparé….

Shaolan: je t'aide alors.

Sakura: si tu veux.

Sakura sortit tout ce dont elle avait besoins et commença à cuisiner en compagnie de Shaolan. Après avoir fait le plat, ils se demandèrent que faire en dessert.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme gateau?

Sakura: c'est moi seule qui fait le gateau!

Shaolan: mais…

Sakura le poussa hors de la cuisine.

Sakura: va en haut, occupe toi, j'aurais fini dans une heure!

Shaolan monta les escaliers. Et partit dans la chambre de Sakura.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30: Worser****…**

Une heure plus tard, Sakura avait fini le gâteau. Elle chercha Shaolan à l'étage mais elle ne le trouva pas.

Sakura(pense): puisqu'il n'est pas là je vais en profité pour allé prendre une douche!

Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain. Elle était grande et la douche ressemblait à un sauna tellement qu'elle était grande. Sakura se déshabilla et ouvrit la porte de la douche d'ou sortie de la vapeur. Elle mouilla ses cheveux, et laissait l'eau ruisselé sur elle lorsque quelque chose la fit tomber. Elle était allonger et sur elle un peu plus haut il y avait………………………………………...

Sakura: SHAOLAN!!

Shaolan(se relevant précipitamment et se tournant de l'autre côté): désolé, je ne savais pas que tu allais prendre une douche….

Sakura se leva et sortit de la douche, elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle ressortit quelques seconde après un bikini sur elle et un caleçon à la main. Elle retourna dans la

salle de bain et ouvrit la porte de la douche.

Sakura(les yeux fermés): Shaolan, parle moi!

Shaolan: pourquoi faire?

Sakura: j'ai les yeux fermé, il faut que je te trouve, je vais me guidé au son de ta voix!

Shaolan: Okay mais je ne sais pas quoi dire!

Sakura(avançant): chante si tu préfère!

Shaolan: non merci!

Shaolan parla et avança en même temps, il retrouva Sakura les yeux fermé en bikini.

Sakura(donnant le caleçon): tiens met ça!

Shaolan: merci! (il enfile le caleçon) c'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Sakura ouvrit les yeux et regarda Shaolan. Le caleçon lui allait très bien! Sakura alla vers la paume de douche. Mais elle glissa sur quelque chose, le savon

probablement. Elle atterrit dans les bras de Shaolan, qui la releva et la colla contre le mur.

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura: oui….non ça va pas du tout! Je n'arrête pas de tomber dans tes bras! Comme une pauvre godiche!

Shaolan sourit. Et se pencha vers Sakura.

Sakura: il faut qu'on se dépêche de prendre la douche sinon après Mito et Toya vont partir à notre recherche et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils nous trouvent tout les deux

sous la douche!

Shaolan sourit faiblement en voyant Sakura partir sous l'eau. Elle faisait tout pour éviter ses baisers, et lorsqu'elle les provoquait c'était une excuse pour faire autre

chose! La toute première fois, c'était pour le guérir et la deuxième fois c'était tout à l'heure! Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la douche tout à l'heure il avait cru que

c'était son imagination mais lorsqu'il avait glissé et qu'il était tombé sur elle, il avait vu qu'elle était bien là. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé mais de se qu'il avait vu, il

la trouvait très bien foutue! Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent de la douche. Shaolan passa une serviette autour des épaules de Sakura, celle-ci le regarda

surprise.

Shaolan: tu vas attraper froid…

Sakura: prend une autre serviette sinon toi aussi tu vas attrapé froid.

Shaolan se sécha tandis que Sakura partie s'habillé. Ils arrivèrent tout les deux dans la cuisine.

Sakura: tu peux allé chercher Mito et Toya pendant que je vais chercher le plat?

Shaolan: bien sûr!

Il monta à l'étage, il frappa d'abord à la porte de Toya mais il n'y avait personne. Il entre-ouvra la porte et vit que la pièce était vide. Il haussa les épaules et allait

frapper à la porte voisine, la chambre de Mito, lorsqu'il entendit cette dernière pousser des gémissement. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et vit Toya sur Mito, en train

de faire l'amour. Il referma la porte en souriant légèrement.

Shaolan(pense): il a pas perdu son temps!

Il redescendit et retrouva Sakura dans la salle à manger.

Sakura: Toya et Mito ne viennent pas?

Shaolan: ils n'ont pas faim.

Sakura: ils auraient pu nous accompagné au moins!

Shaolan: c'est pas grave, on mangera tout les deux…

Sakura s'assit et servi Shaolan. Le repas était délicieux. Après le plat Sakura partit dans la cuisine et revint avec des Tenshi(gâteau au chocolat)!

Sakura: c'est tes gâteau préféré si je ne me trompe pas…

Shaolan(étonné): comment tu le sais?

Sakura: j'ai lu dans tes pensées lorsque tu m'as demandé se que j'aimais comme gâteau! Je voulais te remercié en faisant tes gâteau préféré!

Shaolan: me remercié?

Sakura: oui, tu m'es venue en aide tout à l'heure alors je voulais te remercié!

Shaolan: je n'ai pas vraiment réussi! Je me suis fait battre, si ton frère n'avait pas été là…

Sakura: tu sais le principal ce n'est pas de réussir, si tu mets tout ton cœur dans se que tu fait, que tu le fait de ton mieux alors tu peux être fier de toi. Parce que tu

pourras te dire que tu as fait se que tu as pu!

Shaolan: oui…….

Shaolan porta un gâteau un la bouche et le trouva délicieux.

Shaolan: ouah! C'est super bon! T'es une bonne cuisinière!

Sakura: ah….heu….merci!

Après le repas Sakura et Shaolan débarrassèrent. Sakura alla directement dans sa chambre mais Shaolan fit un détour par la salle de bain. Sur le chemin du retour il

croisa Mito et Toya.

Shaolan: si vous avez faim il reste du plat et du dessert dans le frigo.

Mito: Sakura n'est même pas venue nous dire qu'on pouvait manger c'est bizarre!

Shaolan: en faites c'est moi qui était venu vous chercher mais vous étiez….occupé!

Mito(rougit): ne dit rien à Sakura s'il te plait!

Shaolan: si tu veux!

Toya: tu dors à côté de sa chambre se soir, si jamais tu entend le moindre bruit suspect tu vas protégé Sakura, d'accord?

Shaolan: j'avais pas besoins que tu me le dise pour que je le fasse.

Toya: je sais…. Bonne nuit!

Toya partit en compagnie de Mito. Shaolan partit rejoindre Sakura dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était en nuisette prête à se couchée.

Sakura: Shaolan! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais revenu!

Shaolan: ho désolé, si tu veux je m'en vais…

Sakura: non c'est bon, reste.

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et s'assit sur son lit.

Shaolan: ton frère à quel age?

Sakura: il à 25 ans, pourquoi?

Shaolan: pour savoir!

Sakura: dis moi Shaolan, pourquoi tu es distant avec les filles?

Shaolan: parce qu'à part Tomoyo et toi je les trouve idiotes et sans aucun intérêt!

Sakura: je vois (souriant) c'est pour ça que t'es toujours puceau!

Shaolan: oui bon ça va!

Sakura: ne te vexe pas! C'est juste une constatation.

Shaolan(s'allongeant sur Sakura et d'une voix sensuel): si tu veux je peux arranger ça…

Sakura(essayant de prendre un ton convaincant): tout seul alors!

Elle essaya de le pousser sur le côté mais elle ne parvint qu'a se mettre sur lui.

Sakura(se redressant): c'est bon maintenant! J'en ai marre!

Shaolan(avec un sourire narquois): parce que je pourrais parvenir à mes fins?

Sakura: parce que si je continue je vais te faire mal!

Shaolan se plaça sur le côté.

Sakura: tu es comme ça avec tout le monde?

Shaolan: non! Et puis quand je suis comme ça c'est que je plaisante!Je trouve ça amusant!

Sakura(dubitative): ouais c'est super marrant….

Shaolan: il n'y a qu'avec toi que ça ne fonctionne pas! Toute les autres craquent!

Sakura: peut être parce que les autres filles craque sur n'importe qui! Le garçon peut être idiot du moment qu'il est mignon elles s'en fichent! Je trouve ça débile!

Shaolan: moi aussi! Mais la majorité des filles sont comme ça!

Sakura: je ne crois pas! Beaucoup de filles ne sont pas comme ça!

Shaolan: si tu base sur les Amazones je suis d'accord mais le reste des filles sont des idiotes qui ne s'intéresse qu'au meneur et au "beau gosse!" mais vous vous n'en profitez pas pour trouver un reproducteur?

Sakura: non, nous avons notre propre méthode pour trouver un reproducteur….

Sakura tourna de l'œil et s'écroula sur Shaolan. Celui-ci la coucha et resta dans sa chambre.

Shaolan(pense): j'ai l'impression que c'est de pire en pire…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31: la prophétie****…**

Le lendemain Sakura s'éveilla dans les bras de Shaolan, ce dernier dormais toujours.

Sakura(pense): j'ai encore du avoir un malaise….je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverais! Je suis la plus puissante qui existe et je risque de mourir à cause d'une prophétie! C'est pathétique!

Sakura se dégagea sans brusquerie des bras de Shaolan. Elle s'habilla et sortit de la chambre. Dans la cuisine elle commença à préparé le petit déjeuner. Shaolan arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Shaolan: tes réveillé depuis longtemps?

Sakura: depuis un quart d'heure…tu as bien dormis?

Shaolan: oui….et toi?

Sakura: bien, je n'ai fait aucun rêve étrange, et je n'ai ressentit aucun danger!

Shaolan: tant mieux! Je crois que tu avais besoins de dormir un peu! Tu as eu un malaise hier….

Sakura: je te l'ai déjà dit! Ce n'est pas un malaise! Je vais très bien!

Shaolan(retournant Sakura vers lui): je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance sur se domaine, parce que je sais que même si tu vas mal, tu ne me diras rien, pas vrai?

Sakura: mais là tu te fais des idées! Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas!

Shaolan: de toute façon pour le moment je ne peux rien faire….

Sakura sourit et retourna à sa cuisine.

………………………………………...

Deux jours plus tard…..

Shaolan regarda la place vide à côté de lui, Sakura n'était pas là…. Elle serait absente toute la journée probablement…

Juste au moment ou cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Shaolan la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Sakura apparue dans l'encadrement.

Sakura: excusez moi, j'ai loupé mon bus…

Prof: allez vous installer.

Sakura s'assit à côté de Shaolan.

Shaolan: j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais plus!

Sakura: c'était de justesse! J'ai faillit  être retenu plus longtemps mais finalement tout c'est bien passé!

Sakura regarda le tableau…des maths! Rien de plus ennuyeux! Elle comprenait sans aucun mal.

Sakura(pense): ce n'est pas intéressant du tout! Quand je pense que grâce à mère je sais tout faire! C'est vraiment la meilleure des mères!

**Flash-back**

Sakura était auprès de sa mère couverte de sang, Evan était partit.

Sakura: Okasan! Non! Non! Non!!

Nadeshico: Sakura… je vais mourir…

Sakura(pleurant): non! Je l'empêcherais!

Nadeshico: tu ne peux pas….Promet moi que tu protègeras toutes les Amazones… tu es leur reine désormais…

Sakura: je le promet!

Nadeshico: je sais que tu ne feras plus confiance aux hommes désormais, à cause de cet homme monstreux….. C'est pour ça….que je vais faire…..une malédiction…

Nadeshico ferma les yeux et joignit les mains.

Nadeshico: Sakura, tu devras avoir trouvé, et avoir fait l'amour avec ton ame sœur avant tes 18 ans sinon tu mourras…. Tu m'entends, ma chérie?…..ce n'est pas contre toi mais je ne veux pas que tu vives sans connaître l'amour partagé d'un homme….je me suis marié avec ton père et c'est l'une des meilleures choses qui me sois arrivé….

Sakura: mais mère, je suis une Amazone! Et puis après se que cet homme vous a fait comment pouvez vous continuer à faire confiance aux hommes?

Nadeshico: les hommes ne sont pas semblables….ils faut essayer de trouver les meilleurs…..Fait confiance aux hommes….

Nadeshico ferma les yeux, morte…. Sakura fut entourée d'une lueur mordorée.

**Fin du flash-back**

 Sakura(pense): j'ai toujours cru que j'aurais pu passé outre cette malédiction mais de toute évidence, c'est peine perdu….

Prof: mademoiselle Kinomoto! Êtes vous avec nous?

Sakura: bien sûr!

Prof: on ne dirait pas! Allez au tableau résoudre l'exercice!

Sakura partit au tableau et résolu l'équation en vitesse et retourna s'asseoir. La cloche sonna, Sakura rangea ses affaires et sortit de cours.

Shaolan: Sakura!

Sakura s'arrêta et Shaolan la rejoignit en courant.

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura: oui, pourquoi?

Shaolan: tu paraît rêveuse.

Sakura: ho c'est rien, j'ai juste un souvenir qui m'est revenu en tête….ne t'inquiete pas.

Shaolan: est-ce que j'aurais des raisons de m'inquiété?

Sakura: non, mais comme tu t'inquiète toujours pour moi, je te dis tout de suite de ne pas t'inquiété.

Shaolan sourit, et Sakura rosit un tout petit peu.

Shaolan: dis ça te dirais de venir avec moi au nouveau café qui c'est ouvert près de la librairie?

Sakura: hmmm…

Shaolan: laisse moi deviné: "si je n'ai rien de prévu d'accord!"

Sakura: c'est totalement faux! A t'entendre on dirait que je dis tout le temps!

Shaolan: c'est le cas!

Sakura: ha oui!? Eh bien je viens! Tu vois je suis capable de prendre des décisions seule!

Shaolan: on n'y est pas encore…on verra tout à l'heure! Je t'attends devant le lycée à la fin des cours!

Shaolan laissa Sakura sur place.

Sakura(fulminant, pense): non mais pour qui il se prend?! Lui, il ne sait pas comment c'est! Moi je dois être là pour les Amazones! Lui, il veille peut être sur ses

sœurs mais elles ne sont jamais attaquées! RRRR il m'énerve!!

Sakura rentra en classe ou un groupe de fille la dévisagea méchamment. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: alors? Vous allez enfin vous voir seul en dehors des cours!

Sakura: de quoi tu parles?

Tomoyo(sourire): de toi et Shaolan!

Sakura: ha oui, il croyait que je ne viendrais pas! Je lui prouverais le contraire!

Tomoyo(goutte manga, pense): je vois, elle n'a pas compris qu'il était intéressé! Le seul moyen qu'il ai trouvé pour être sure qu'elle vienne c'est de lui lancé un défi

indirect! Ils sont bien partit tout les deux….

Sakura: au fait comment tu as su que j'allais avec Shaolan au café?

Tomoyo: une fille vous a entendu et elle l'a répété à ses amies….

Sakura: tu veux dire que tout le monde est au courant?

Tomoyo: non ce serais exagéré, seulement toute les filles!

………………………………………...

Sakura rangeait ses affaires dans son casier lorsqu'on lui pris ses deux bras et qu'on la retourna. Devant elle se trouvait une douzaine de fille.

Fille1: tu vas refusé ton rendez-vous avec Shaolan!

Sakura: quoi?

Fille1: tu es nouvelle et tu crois pouvoir nous prendre Shaolan?! Déjà le fait que tu reste avec lui et Eriol est intolérable!

Sakura: je fait se que je veux….ce ne sont pas  des gourdes qui vont me dire quoi faire!

Fille2: tenez la bien!

Les deux filles qui avaient emprisonner les bras de Sakura resserrèrent leur étreinte. Plusieurs filles commencèrent à frapper Sakura.

………………………………………...

Tomoyo avait laissé Shaolan et Eriol ensemble, elle devait déposé un livre dans son casier, elle arrivait au bout du couloir lorsqu'elle vit Sakura se faire frapper par

plusieurs fille. Elle lacha son livre et couru vers Sakura.

Tomoyo: ARRETEZ!!

Les filles se retournèrent vers elle, Tomoyo aperçu Sakura, la lèvre en sang.

Fille3: pour qui tu te prend? "arrêtez" tu crois pouvoir nous donnez des ordres?

Fille4: tu vas voir se qu'on fait aux filles dans ton genre.

Certaines filles ceinturèrent Tomoyo et l'une d'entre elle lui donna un coup de poing. Sakura releva la tête, elle rapprocha les deux filles qui la tenait et leur donna un

coup de coude dans le ventre, elles s'effondrèrent sur le sol, évanouies. Sakura s'interposa entre les filles et Tomoyo. Deux autres filles lui saisirent les bras et

l'immobilisèrent.

Fille1: (à Tomoyo) on s'occupera de toi plus tard!

Elle sortit un cutter de sa poche et sortit la lame. Elle fit une entaille tout le long du ventre de Sakura, et au visage de cette dernière. Elle allait refaire une entaille à

Sakura lorsqu'elle fut soulever. Elle se retourna et vit…

Fille1: Shaolan!

Shaolan la jeta au sol loin de Sakura

Shaolan(plein de haine): si je te revois un jour t'en prendre à Sakura ou Tomoyo je te jure que je te rendrais chaque coup en beaucoup plus fort si bien que tu

sortiras de l'hopital un mois plus tard! Dégage maintenant!!

La fille ne se le fit pas répété deux fois.

Shaolan(aux filles qui tenaient Sakura): lachez là!

Les filles lachèrent Sakura et s'en allèrent, celle qui tenaient Tomoyo la lachèrent également. Tomoyo se réfugia dans les bras d'Eriol et commença à pleuré.

Eriol(paniqué): Tomoyo, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part?

Tomoyo: non…..pourquoi êtes vous venu?

Eriol: tu étais partit depuis longtemps alors on a pensé que quelque chose allait mal…et on avait raison.

Eriol et Tomoyo tournèrent leur regard vers Shaolan et Sakura. Celle-ci était inconsciente dans les bras de Shaolan. Shaolan enleva du bout du doigt les meches de

cheveux de Sakura et examina son visage. Puis il regarda son ventre. Les entailles étaient profondes mais elles commençaient déjà à cicatrisé. Shaolan serra Sakura

dans ses bras.

Shaolan(murmurant): Sakura réveil-toi s'il te plait….je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

Sakura restait immobile. Shaolan resserra son étreinte et il entendit Sakura gémir, il la regarda et vit qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Shaolan: merci mon dieu!

Sakura et Shaolan étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous le regard bien veillant de Tomoyo et Eriol

Tomoyo: ils font un beau couple, tu ne trouves pas?

Eriol: si, mais ils ne savent pas encore s'ils s'aiment ou non…

Tomoyo: je pense que Shaolan sait se qu'il ressens pour Sakura… Ou du moins, il va le savoir dans peu de temps.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32: révélation****…****.**

Sakura attendait Shaolan à la sortit des cours. Elle avait réussit à rentré chez elle et se changer, sa chemise étant déchiré et pleine de sang. Elle portait un débardeur blanc avec une jupe écossaise rouge. Shaolan arriva.

Shaolan(inquiet): tu es sûre de vouloir allé au café?

Sakura: mais oui! Et puis je ne crains rien!

Shaolan marchait au côté de Sakura. Ils arrivèrent au café, Sakura s'installa en face de Shaolan. Le serveur vint commandé leur boisson.

Shaolan: Sakura, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'es pas défendu tout à l'heure? Tu es capable de tué des gens et là tu n'as pas bougé lorsqu'on te frappait…

Sakura: c'est parce que je n'aime pas me battre pour moi. Je me bat uniquement pour sauver et protégé les personnes que j'aime. Je peux être blessé, ce n'est pas

grave…

Shaolan: donc tu as protégé Tomoyo, et tu ne te protège pas…Mais imagine qu'on ne soit pas arriver? Tu te serais laissé tuer?

Sakura: non, mais…

Shaolan(la coupant): je n'aime pas te voir comme ça! Tu as perdu tellement de sang que tu t'es évanoui!

Sakura: ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je me suis évanoui!

Shaolan: c'est à cause de quoi alors?

Sakura: c'est parce que j'étais fatiguée!

Shaolan: ou alors c'était ton malaise…

Sakura: écoute moi bien! Je n'ai pas de malaise! Je vais très bien!

Shaolan: mets-toi à ma place! Imagine que tu me vois m'évanouir tout le temps? Et surtout lorsqu'on te frappe!

Sakura: est qu'on ne pourrais pas parler d'autre chose?

Shaolan soupira

Shaolan: tu n'es pas possible tu le sais ça….

Sakura sourit.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme gâteau?

Shaolan: un gâteau au chocolat, tu veux goûté?

Sakura: si sa ne te dérange pas…

Shaolan pris un bout de gâteau dans sa cuillère et l'avança vers la bouche de Sakura, celle-ci ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle goûta au gâteau

Sakura: c'est super bon!!

Shaolan: pas autant que les tiens!

Sakura: non, ceux-ci sont meilleurs!

Shaolan: pas pour moi….

Sakura rougis légèrement.

Shaolan: alors contente d'être venue?

Sakura: oui…si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais dans un café avec un homme je ne l'aurais pas cru!

Shaolan: c'est parce que tu as changer durant cette année! avant tu étais méfiante envers tout le  monde et maintenant je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur toi, je te

connaît mieux et tu me fais confiance!

Sakura: c'est parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, tu sembles différent, j'ai beau me dire que c'est faux, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette idée…

Shaolan: c'est peut être parce que je suis réellement différent…

Sakura: peut être…..

Shaolan: toi aussi tu es différente….

Sakura: en quoi?

Shaolan: tu es la fille qui embrasse le mieux!

Sakura: humpf!

Sakura se leva et commença à partir. Shaolan paya et couru après elle.

Shaolan: hey! Sakura!

Sakura: qui t'as dis de me suivre?

Shaolan rattrapa Sakura et l'immobilisa.

Shaolan: je t'ai vexée?

Sakura(froide): non! Mais que les choses soit claires! Je ne t'ai embrassé que pour te soigner!

Shaolan(souriant): oui, excuse moi, j'ai vraiment manqué de délicatesse…

Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan, ses yeux étaient plein d'excuses.

Sakura: bon, n'en parlons plus…

Shaolan sourit. Sakura partit en direction de chez elle lorsque Shaolan la rattrapa par la main.

Shaolan: attend, je te raccompagne…

Sakura et Shaolan partirent main dans la main sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Arrivés devant la maison de Sakura, Shaolan levant la main de Sakura et déposa un

baiser dessus. Sakura rougit mais pas autant que lorsque Shaolan lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Il lui sourit et partit. Sakura rentra chez elle.

Mito: Sakura…Sakura! Qu'est-ce que tu as?! Tu es toute rouge!

Sakura: vraiment?

Sakura partit rêveusement dans sa chambre, elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle revit Shaolan lui déposé un baiser sur sa main et sur la joue, puis après elle le voyait

l'embrasser…

………………………………………...

Mito: mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Toya: ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien…elle est juste revenu de rendez-vous avec Shaolan…

Mito(souriant): haa! Elle commence doucement à se rendre compte des sentiments qu'elle a pour lui! C'est trop KAWAI!

BOUM

Toya et Mito se retournèrent vers la source du bruit, ils regardèrent dans le couloir et virent Sakura, allongé au sol.

Toya: Sakura!!

Toya pris Sakura dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre ou il la posa sur son lit. Sakura était aussi blanche que les draps qui l'entouraient.

Mito: ho non! Son anniversaire est dans deux jours! Je ne l'avais pas vu faire de malaise!

Toya: il faut faire quelque chose…

Mito: oui mais quoi? Nous ne pouvons rien faire, seul son âme sœur le peu!

??: alors, il faut convaincre son âme sœur de la sauvé!

Mito se retourna.

Mito: Kisa! Tu penses à qui?

Kisa: c'est évident! Shaolan!

………………………………………...

Le lendemain soir.

Shaolan sortit de cours.

Shaolan(pense): pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas venue? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa ne me plait pas…s'il lui était arrivé malheur…. Non je ne le veux pas!

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait Shaolan avança et heurta quelqu'un.

Shaolan: excusez moi…

Mito: c'est pas grave, on doit te parler…

Elle, Toya et Kisa entraînèrent  Shaolan dans une rue un peu plus étroite et moins peuplé.

Kisa: Sakura a besoins de toi…

Shaolan: elle a encore été kidnappé?!

Mito: non elle est chez nous mais elle est trop faible pour se lever….et si ça continue, elle va mourir!

Shaolan: mourir!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a!?

Toya: calme toi et écoute nous! Tu le sais déjà mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on te le redise pour que tu comprenne bien. Ma mère est morte dans les bras de Sakura.

Mais avant qu'elle ne meurt vraiment elle lui a lancé une malédiction…

Shaolan: quelle malédiction?

Mito:  Sakura, devras avoir trouvé, et avoir fait l'amour avec son âme sœur avant ses 18 ans sinon elle mourra… et ses 18 ans, c'est demain…

Shaolan: quoi!! Mais pourquoi vous vous y prenez seulement maintenant?!

Mito: nous ne savions pas que Sakura avait été réellement affecté… c'est la fille la plus puissante sur terre nous pensions donc qu'elle pouvait échappé à cette

malédiction.

Shaolan: alors il faut vite qu'on trouve son âme sœur! Vous avez une piste?

Toya: nous savons qui est son âme sœur…

Shaolan: mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partit le chercher!?

Mito: c'est se qu'on fait en ce moment…. Shaolan, son âme sœur c'est toi…

Shaolan la regarda bouche bée.

Shaolan: moi?….

Kisa: c'est tellement évident! Tu n'as jamais rien ressentit au fond de toi quand tu l'embrassait? Tu n'étais pas inquiet pour elle lorsque tu ne la voyait pas arriver? Tu

ne ferais pas tout pour la sauvé si elle était en danger? As-tu déjà ressentis tout ça pour une fille auparavant?

Shaolan baissa la tête des images de Sakura lui revenait en tête. Il voyait Sakura en sang, le sentiment qui lui déchirait le cœur à se moment, Sakura sourait et là il se

sentait le plus heureux de tous…Il releva la tête et partit en courant.

Mito: ou va t'il?

Kisa: sauver Sakura…


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33: sauvetage!**

Shaolan arriva essoufflé devant la maison de Sakura.

Shaolan(pense): comment je vais faire pour entrer? Je n'ai pas les clef..

A se moment une main ouvrit la porte. Shaolan se tourna.

Mito: je pense que tu sais ou est sa chambre….

Shaolan: merci!

Shaolan monta en courant deux étages, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura, il s'arrêta. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et rentra silencieusement, il s'approcha du lit. Sakura était endormis, elle portait une nuisette blanche qui lui arrivait aux genou. Mais elle était plus pale encore que les draps qui l'entourait.

Shaolan caressa le visage de Sakura, celle-ci se réveilla.

Sakura(d'une voix faible): Shaolan… qu'est-ce que tu fait ici?

Shaolan: tu es gravement malade n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: non…

Shaolan: ne me mens pas! On m'a dit se que tu avais!………….et on m'a dit aussi le seul moyen de te sauver…

Sakura: je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles….

Shaolan se leva et commença à déboutonné sa chemise. Une fois enlevé, il défit sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon.

Sakura(rougissant): que….qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Shaolan(s'allongeant sur elle): je te sauve…

Sakura posa ses mains sur le torse de Shaolan pour qu'il recule mais il ne bougea pas.

Sakura(se débattant): non je ne veux pas!

Shaolan ne bougeait toujours pas….Il s'avança vers Sakura qui détourna la tête en pleurant.

Sakura: Shaolan, tu es à Mito, pas à moi!

Shaolan: non, c'est Toya qui est à Mito…

Sakura arrêta de se débattre, surprise. Shaolan s'avança vers elle et avant qu'elle ai pu tourné la tête il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…Sakura mis ses mains sur le torse de Shaolan pour le repousser mais Shaolan approfondit le baiser, bientôt il sentit les mains de Sakura glisser puis caresser ses épaules et son cou. Shaolan agrippa la nuisette de Sakura et la remonta légèrement. Sakura quant à elle, elle passait ses mains sur le dos de Shaolan caressant chaque muscle de son dos. La nuisette de Sakura remontait de plus en plus tandis que Shaolan embrassait Sakura de plus en plus fougueusement. Sakura fut bientôt nue. Shaolan lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille, elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Shaolan l'avait remarquer depuis le début, Sakura adorait qu'on lui morde l'oreille. Sakura réussit tant bien que mal à retiré le caleçon de Shaolan. Celui-ci regarda Sakura, elle le regarda également, les yeux pleins de désir, ses mains glissant le long de son torse.

Shaolan(murmurant): je t'aime…

Sakura fut surprise d'entendre Shaolan dire ça, mais pas autant que lorsqu'il l'embrassa passionnément. Sakura sentit quelque chose rentré en elle, quelque chose de douloureux. De tout évidence Shaolan l'avait remarqué.

Shaolan: ça va?

Sakura hocha la tête et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Shaolan. À chaque fois, Sakura avait de moins en moins mal… Elle se détendit surtout lorsque Shaolan s'empara de son cou, il commença à sucer la peau sous ses lèvres de plus en plus avidement arrachant à Sakura un autre soupire d'aise… lorsque ces lèvres délaissèrent l'endroit ou elles étaient quelques seconde auparavant, Sakura eu une marque rouge. Shaolan entendait Sakura pousser des soupirs d'aise, des gémissements…il sentait le trouble qui se trouvait en elle…

………………………………………...

Mito: j'espère que tout ira bien pour eux…

Toya: je fais confiance à Shaolan, il ne laissera pas Sakura mourir.

Mito: mais il faut qu'ils couchent ensemble jusqu'à minuit pour que le sort soit levé…

………………………………………...

Shaolan regarda Sakura, elle avait les yeux fermés, lorsque Shaolan la pénétrait elle se cambrait. Shaolan s'empara de ses lèvres, ils échangèrent le baiser le plus passionné, amoureux qu'il n'ai jamais connu…

………………………………………...

Mito était près de Toya lorsque tout à coup elle ressentit une sensation de satisfaction et de plaisir au creux de son ventre, se sentiment s'accroissait de plus en plus.

Toya: qu'est-ce que tu as?!

Mito: c'est….c'est Sakura…je ressens se qu'elle ressens en se moment….et sa doit être

pareil pour les autres Amazones.

En effet, toutes les Amazones qui étaient présente avec des hommes avaient toutes le même sentiment que Mito…..

………………………………………...

Shaolan voyait que Sakura commençait à être fatigué. Il se sépara d'elle alors. Il se mit sur le dos et Sakura se blottit dans ses bras. Tout deux étaient quelque peu essoufflé. Sakura s'endormit dans les bras de Shaolan.

Shaolan(pense): s'il vous plaît faites qu'elle soit sauvé…

Il regarda Sakura dormir un bon moment avant de s'endormir à son tour.

Le lendemain.

Shaolan s'éveilla Sakura était toujours dans ses bras. Elle respirait mais elle ne semblait pas en meilleur état qu'hier…

Shaolan(pense): elle est toujours aussi pale qu'hier…je ne veux pas qu'elle meure! J'ai besoins d'elle! Je l'aime!

??: ne t'inquiète pas…

Shaolan releva la tête et vit Nadeshico.

Nadeshico s'approcha de Sakura et posa sa main translucide sur son front, d'un geste protecteur.

Nadeshico: elle est sauvée….grâce à toi! Merci beaucoup! Tu as sauvé ma fille…

Shaolan: mais pourquoi est-ce que vous lui avait lancé cette malédiction?

Nadeshico: je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit comme certaines Amazones qui sont contre

les hommes. Les hommes peuvent nous apporté beaucoup de chose…il suffit de trouvé le bon… moi j'ai eu la chance de trouvé mon ame sœur. Je savais que si je ne la forçait pas Sakura n'irait jamais chercher son ame sœur, et ça je ne le voulais pas! Alors je lui ai lancé cette malédiction. Maintenant je sais qu'elle sera heureuse à jamais….avec votre enfant!

Nadeshico disparut. Une lueur rose illumina le corps de Sakura. Puis la lueur se transforma en une magnifique femme. Elle était blonde avec des yeux marron, Shaolan remarqua qu'elle était enceinte. Elle portait une robe blanche avec les contours rose. Elle se pencha vers Sakura et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, puis elle se tourna vers Shaolan, elle lui sourit et redevint une lueur qui rentra dans Sakura. Sakura bougea.

Shaolan(d'une voix douce): tu es réveillée?

Sakura: oui…

Elle s'étira et embrassa doucement Shaolan… Puis elle se sépara de lui.

Sakura(caressant le torse de Shaolan): merci….

Shaolan: de rien…

Il y eu un blanc entre eux. Puis Shaolan pris la parole.

Shaolan: tu…tu as trouvé ça comment?

Sakura(se blottissant contre lui): malgré que tu sois un débutant, c'était génial…. Au fait, tu penses vraiment ce que tu m'as dit?

Shaolan: quand?

Sakura: avant qu'on….(rouge)qu'on le fasse…

Shaolan(ironique): j'ai dit quelque chose moi?

Sakura: humpf!

Elle commença à s'écarter de lui mais il la retint et la força à s'allonger.

Shaolan: je le pensais vraiment…et je le pense toujours…je t'aime Sakura…

Sakura: moi aussi je t'aime Shaolan…

Shaolan sourit et l'embrassa. Il se mit sur elle tandis qu'elle commençait à l'embrasser passionnément…

??: coucou les amoureux!!

Sakura se retourna brusquement tandis que Shaolan roulait sur le côté.

Sakura: Mito… Toya…Kisa….

Kisa(sautant sur le lit): je suis contente que tu sois vivante!!

Sakura(souriant): c'est grâce à vous trois…non vous quatre…

Toya: on allait pas te laisser mourir.

Mito: de plus Shaolan est parfait pour toi, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était fait pour toi!

Sakura: mais toi, tu m'avais dit qu'il me plaisait!

Mito: ho c'était juste pour que tu réalises que tu l'aimais!

Shaolan: c'est à cause de ça qu'elle me repoussait et qu'elle a faillit mourir.

Sakura: oui parce que tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un reproducteur…

Mito(rougissant et regardant Toya): c'est plus qu'un reproducteur pour moi..

Sakura: je sais…

Mito: n'empêche cette nuit, c'était…super!

Sakura: oui…

Mito: c'était la première fois que je ressentais ça…

Sakura: moi aussi…

Mito: je ne comprend pas pourquoi…

Toya: c'est parce que toute les Amazones sont relié à leur reine, elles ressentent toutes les émotions fortes de leur reine. C'est comme ça qu'elle savent si elle est en danger. Cette nuit toute les Amazones ont eu le même sentiment que Sakura lorsque Shaolan et elles étaient…

Sakura(le coupant): c'est gênant!

Shaolan: je ne pensais pas que c'était possible…

Mito: bon on va vous laisser!

Tout les trois sortirent de la chambre et Shaolan se tourna vers Sakura.

Shaolan: est-ce que tu as déjà vu une femme blonde aux yeux marron et qui était enceinte récemment?

Sakura(étonnée): non….

Shaolan: okay….

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.        


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34: une nouvelle vie.******

Sakura se leva, un drap autour d'elle.

Sakura: je vais prendre une douche et je reviens d'accord?

Shaolan: oui…

Elle sortit de la chambre, Shaolan attendit cinq minute puis il sourit, se leva et rejoignit Sakura dans la salle de bain… Il ouvrit la porte de la douche.

Sakura: mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Shaolan(embrassant le cou de Sakura): tu étais trop longue à revenir…

Il continua à déposer de léger baiser dans le cou de sa compagne, Sakura se retourna

et se colla contre lui en l'embrassant passionnément. Shaolan souleva Sakura et la colla contre la paroi glacer de la douche, Sakura frissonna.

Shaolan: tu as froid?

Sakura: oui, la paroi est gelée!

Shaolan(avec un sourire malicieux): hum, je crois que je peux arranger ça…

Les mains de Shaolan s'insinuèrent sur les hanches de Sakura, puis il caressa toute les parties du corps de Sakura celle-ci poussa un gémissement. Shaolan lui mordit le cou en la pénétrant.

Sakura: pas ici….

Shaolan: pourquoi moi je trouve ça sympa…et puis on est sûr que personne ne viendra nous déranger!

Ils firent l'amour sous la douche, ils en ressortirent quelques heures plus tard.

Shaolan: tu m'as épuiser…

Sakura: et moi qu'est-ce que je devrais dire?

Shaolan sourit et l'embrassa. Sakura répondit à son baiser. Puis elle le poussa gentiment…

Sakura: il faudrait peut être qu'on aille s'habiller…

Shaolan: tout ce que tu veux!

………………………………………...

Shaolan POV:

Cela faisait un moi depuis que Sakura et moi avons fait l'amour pour la première fois…je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie de se moment intense que j'ai partagé avec elle. Depuis nous nous voyons tout les jours, le soir soit je dors chez elle soit elle dort chez moi… J'envisage d'acheter un appartement ou nous pourrions vivre tout les deux, j'en ai parler à mère et elle trouve que c'est une bonne idée. En faite, j'ai déjà trouvé l'appartement et il ne me manque plus que l'accord de Sakura pour qu'on l'achete et qu'on s'installe! D'ailleurs elle approche! J'ai l'impression qu'elle est de plus en plus belle chaque jour!

Normal POV:

Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura avec un sourire au lèvres, elle le vit et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Il la fit tourner et l'embrassa.

Shaolan: tu m'as manquer!

Sakura: toi aussi!

Tomoyo: pourtant vous vous voyez très souvent! On pourrait même croire que vous habitez ensemble!

Eriol(prenant Tomoyo dans ses bras): Tomoyo, tu ne vois pas que tu les genes?

Tomoyo: désolée!

Sakura: c'est…

Elle s'interrompit et partit en courant une main devant la bouche.

Shaolan(inquiet): qu'est-ce qu'elle a?

Tomoyo: je vais allez voir!

Tomoyo courut après Sakura et la retrouva dans les toilettes en train de vomir.

Tomoyo: Sakura, ça va?

Sakura: oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vomis, je me sentais bien se matin pourtant!

Tomoyo: c'est peut être quelque chose qui n'est pas passé…(lui tendant un mouchoir) tiens….

Sakura pris le mouchoir. Elle se releva.

Sakura: n'en parle pas à Shaolan d'accord? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète pour moi…

Tomoyo: c'est toi qui choisit.

Elles rejoignirent les garçons. Shaolan pris Sakura dans ses bras.

Shaolan: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: oui…

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu as eu?

Sakura(embarrassée): heu…

Tomoyo: vous avez vu l'heure!! Si on ne se dépêche pas on va être en retard!!

Tomoyo pris la main de Sakura et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Sakura(murmurant): merci!

Tomoyo(murmurant): pas de quoi!

Elles entrèrent dans la salle suivit des garçons. En plein cours Sakura sortit en courant.

Tomoyo: puis-je accompagné Sakura monsieur?

Prof: bien sûr.

Tomoyo sortit et alla au toilettes. Sakura vomissait encore une fois.

Sakura: désolée…

Tomoyo: c'est pas grave…Tu devrais peut être aller voir un médecin…

Sakura: non, c'est passager…

Tomoyo: la dernière fois que tu as sortis un truc comme ça tu as faillit mourir….

Une femme sortit du corps de Sakura, c'était la femme que Shaolan avait vu un mois auparavant….

Sakura devint brusquement pâle. La femme rentra à nouveau dans le corps de Sakura.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que c'était?

Sakura: je…il faudra que j'en parle avec Shaolan d'abord…

Tomoyo: je comprends….    

Sakura retourna en cours avec Tomoyo.

À la pause

Shaolan: Sakura, je peux te parler, en privée?

Sakura: bien sûr!

Ils s'écartèrent de Tomoyo et Eriol et allèrent dans l'allé ou il y avait tout les casiers.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Shaolan: c'est un peu soudain mais…est-ce que ça te dirais de prendre un appart avec

moi?

Sakura: un appart…

Shaolan: oui, comme ça on aura notre chez nous, je t'aime Sakura et j'ai envie d'être avec toi….

Sakura: ben il faudra se renseigné sur un appart….

Shaolan: c'est déjà fait, si tu l'aime et si tu es d'accord on peut l'acheter d'ici une

semaine!

Sakura: mais il faut que tu sache que j'irais très souvent dans mon ancienne maison, il faut que je m'assure que les autres Amazones ne manque de rien…

Shaolan(prenant Sakura dans ses bras): je m'en fiche tant que tu es avec moi….

Sakura: alors, c'est d'accord!

Shaolan embrassa Sakura avec passion.

Sakura(pense): il faut que je lui dise….

Sakura repoussa doucement Shaolan.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Sakura: tu sais il y a un moi, après qu'on est fait l'amour tu m'as demandé si je n'avais pas vu récemment une femme enceinte…

Shaolan: oui…

Sakura: est-ce que c'était elle?

Sakura ferma les yeux et la femme qui était apparue dans les toilettes apparue de nouveau.

Shaolan: oui c'était elle…

Sakura rouvrit les yeux et la femme retourna dans son corps. Sakura tomba à genou sur le sol et commença à pleurer.

Shaolan(la prenant dans ses bras): Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as mal quelque part?

Sakura: Shaolan….je….je…..je suis…..enceinte…

Shaolan: quoi?

Sakura: si tu ne veux pas j'avorterais, c'est pas grave…

Shaolan: oui….

Sakura: je savais que….tu ne voudrais pas…

Shaolan: mais non pas ça! Je le veux ce bébé!

Sakura: mais on est tellement jeune, on a pas encore fini nos étude, j'ai fait tellement de mal aux gens, je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'élevé un enfant…

Shaolan: tu as fais du mal à ceux qui voulait toucher à ta famille, c'est normal, tout le monde fait ça…et je t'ai vu t'occuper de Kisa et crois-moi tu feras une mère magnifique… Sakura, j'ai envie d'avoir se bébé avec toi….

Sakura se blottit contre Shaolan.

Sakura: alors c'est décidé?

Shaolan: oui, on le garde! Tu iras bien tu verras!

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

………………………………………...

  Sakura POV:

J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que Shaolan m'a demandé de vivre avec lui…et que moi je lui ai annoncer que j'étais enceinte pourtant cela fait plus d'un an. Nous vivons dans une grande maison, Shaolan est le dirigeant d'une grande entreprise, moi je ne travaille pas, je suis trop occupé avec les Amazones et la futur reine: ma fille, Ambre. Elle a un an, et elle ressemble beaucoup à Shaolan, elle a les même cheveux que lui, la même forme de visage mais elle a mes yeux, les mêmes yeux vert émeraude. J'entends une voiture se garer devant chez nous, ça doit être Shaolan qui reviens du travail! Je me précipite dans l'entrée avec Ambre dans mes bras. La porte s'ouvre, j'avais bien raison! C'est Shaolan.

Shaolan: bonjour, madame Li!

j'adore quand il m'appel comme ça! Ça peut paraître idiot mais pour moi c'est sacré… Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse puis il regarde Ambre et lui dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il semble préoccupé… Il a les yeux froncé, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. La sonnerie retentit. J'ouvris et vit Tomoyo et Eriol.

Tomoyo: bonjour! Comment allez-vous?

Sakura: bien et vous?

Eriol: eh ben on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer!

Tomoyo: je suis enceinte!!

Sakura: mais c'est super!! Vous voulez entrez? On sera mieux dans le salon!

Eriol: en faite, on était juste venu chercher Ambre et vous annoncer la nouvelle…

Je suis surprise, pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait chercher Ambre? Shaolan donne toute les affaires d'Ambre à Eriol et me regarda. Son regard semblait vouloir dire "je t'expliquerais plus tard" je laissais donc Ambre aux bon soins de Tomoyo. Shaolan me pris par la taille tandis que la voiture sortait de la rue.

Sakura: tu m'expliques?

Shaolan se retourna, et je le vis rougir, ce n'étais pas habituel chez lui.….

Shaolan: je me suis dit qu'il serait peut être temps de donner à Ambre un petit frère ou une petite sœur…

Normal POV:

Sakura resta cloué sur place, puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Sakura(enlevant la veste de Shaolan): c'est pour ça que tu rougis à ce point?

Shaolan(se retournant): je ne rougis pas!

Sakura(aguicheuse): si tu rougis…

Shaolan la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sakura commença à déboutonner sa chemise, tandis que Shaolan la portait, ils arrivèrent tout deux dans une chambre et Shaolan s'allongea sur Sakura. Il était désormais en caleçon. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser il défit la fermeture de sa jupe et tira d'un coup pour qu'elle s'enlève… puis il caressa doucement les jambes de Sakura. Celle-ci enleva le caleçon de Shaolan, elle laissait ses mains errer sur chaque recoins de son corps. Shaolan et elle entrèrent dans un royaume ou régnait la passion et l'amour…. Ils le quittèrent que plusieurs heures plus tard. Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan, ils étaient aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre!

Sakura: c'est dommage qu'il faut que Ambre ne soit pas là pour que tu te lâche…

Shaolan: je…

Sakura l'embrassa avant qu'il est eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, il l'enlaça tendrement en répondant à son baiser.

Shaolan: je t'aime…      


End file.
